THE EXORCIST (PEMBASMI SETAN)
by sthefanyy KURAWA
Summary: Datanglah padaku! Aku sengaja memanggilmu ke sini. Kau adalah orang yang Aku pilih jadi laksanakanlah tugasmu sebagai sang penyelamat. Sekarang Aku akan memberi bekal dalam tugasmu membasmi setan. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu dan selamatkan dia yang dipengaruhi oleh setan jahat. Evil need kill!
1. Chapter 1

**THE EXORCIST (PEMBASMI SETAN)**

**Type : Crossover (Naruto x High School DXD)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and ****Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Character pemeran : Naruto, Fuga (OC), Sasuke bersama Issei dan kawan-kawan.**

**Rating : T semi M.**

**Warning : ****OC, OOC, ****Divergence, sedikit Gore, Full Evil,Kill N Kill, don't Kitsching****, No Bocah, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author. Bagi yang suka persahabatan silahkan lanjut, bagi yang suka _alone _silahkan pulang, ada BOCAH mending cari room yang lain karena ini room khusus DEWASA, ga kuat keluar aja!**

**Kisah ini adalah side story dari kisah The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto. Kisah ini dimulai dari hutan kematian Konoha setelah perang dunia Ninja ke-4.**

**Season one.**

**Become to Devil Hunter.**

**_-Hutan Kematian Konoha—_**

Pagi yang sangat cerah dan suasana yang begitu nyaman menggambarkan kalau dunia Shinobi sudah cukup damai setelah usainya perang dunia ninja ke-4 beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hari ini ketiga pahlawan kita sedang melaksanakan tugas ringan dari Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi untuk memeriksa keadaan di hutan Kematian setelah mendapat informasi dari pasukan Black Ops dari satuan pasukan bawah tanah milik Konoha.

Sasuke, Fuga dan Naruto sedang mengawasi hutan Kematian seperti seorang wisatawan alam liar dan saat ini mereka terlihat sedang bosan.

"Akhir-akhir ini tak ada musuh yang kuat bertemu denganku. Dunia memang sudah damai-tebayoo" keluh Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini tidak mendapat missi yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Bukannya meraih kedamaian adalah tujuanmu, Naruto!" ucap Sasuke berkomentar sementara Fuga masih enggan berbicara dari awal missi mereka. Dia seperti sedang bermasalah dengan tunangaanya.

"Tapi kita ini ninja pasukan khusus namun malah berakhir pada missi patroli-tebayo" keluh Naruto lagi.

"Sudahlah, berhenti mengeluh!" ucap Sasuke datar dan langsung membuat Naruto kesal kemudian menggerutu "Tidak dulu tidak sekarang kau masih saja sama, Sasuke" gerutunya dan Sasuke hanya mendengus saja sedangan Fuga terlihat datar saja. Mungkin benar Fuga lagi ada masalah dengan tunangannya.

"Kau kenapa Fuga? Dari tadi kau terlihat kurang enak badan?" tanya Naruto namun Fuga masih berpikir ke arah lain sehingga dia tak mendengar naruto bertanya.

Penampilan Naruto telah banyak berubah, secara keseluruhan terlihat sangat berbeda. Gaya rambutnya mengikuti gaya tentara, potong pendek semi _punk _sesuai saran sahabatnya. Gaya rambutnya ini membuatnya terlihat semakin gagah dan ditambah dengan perpakaian ANBU yang ia kenakan sama seperti pakaian kedua sahabatnya.

Lalu Fuga sekarang memiliki rambut panjang yang indah dan sanggup membuat para perempuan iri kepadanya. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai rapi sehingga memberi kesan mengerikan namun wajahnya tetap membuat luluh setiap gadis yang bertemu dengannya.

Dan Sasuke kini terkesan lebih dingin dengan gaya rambut barunya. Rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya dan style rambutnya seperti Genji Takiya dalam film Crows Zero. Dicukur sependek 1 cm di bagian samping yang sedikit ke belakang. Dia juga mendapat saran dari sahabatnya.

Setelah berkeliling di hutan kematian beberapa lama, SaFuNaru sepertinya tidak menemukan tanda-tanda mencurigakan di hutan lalu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali namun saat mereka berbalik arah permukaan tanah di bawah kaki Fuga langsung jatuh ke bawah membentuk sebuah lubang tapi untung saja tangan Fuga segera ditangngkap oleh Naruto sehingga menyelamatkan dirinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Fuga?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa tapi tubuhku terasa sedang disedot" ucap Fuga.

"Tenang saja aku akan menarikmu-tebayoo" ucap Naruto sambil menarik sekuat tenaga namun ia merasakan sebuah tarikan yang samakuatnya sehingga membuatnya ikut terjatuh tapi berutung Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap kaki Naruto sehingga Ia dan Fuga berhasil diselamatkan.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang erat kedua kaki Naruto dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Sepertinya kita semakin tersedot ke dalam sini-tebayo" ucap Naruto sementara Sasuke terus meningkatkan kekuatanya namun sayang permukaan tanah yang menjadi sandaran Sasuke ikut jebol sehingga ketiganya langsung jatuh ke dalam lubang dan lenyap begitu saja termakan kegelapan dalam lubang.

Delapan jam kemudian, di menara Hokage tepatnya di ruang Hatake Kakashi terjadi keributan. Kakashi yang bersama dua asistennya Konan dan Shisune mendapat marah habis-habisan dari para tunangan Tiga Raksasa Konoha SaFuNaru. Mereka adalah Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. Walau hanya dua yang terus memprotes, Kakashi telah dibuat pusing oleh mereka ditambah lagi harus mendapat tatapan ngeri yang terus diberikan oleh Hinata yang hanya terlihat diam saja.

"Hokage-sama, kenapa kau memberi missi yang berbahaya kepada kekasihku hah! kau harus bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya kekasihku!" tuntut keras Ino Yamanaka yang sangat menusuk bagi Kakashi. Hilang dalam tugas sudah biasa di dunia shinobi dan itu adalah sebuah resiko bagi seorang ninja.

Sakura juga ikut mendukung dengan keras tuntutan dari Ino sehingga mempersulit posisi Kakashi "Kau juga harus mengembalikan pacarku kalau tidak aku akan menghancurkan seluluh Negara Api ini!" geramnya dengan memancarkan aura _mother monsternya_ sedangkan Hinata menatap ke arah mata Kakashi setajam silet. Tatapan Hinata bias saja melukai mata Kaashi jika masalah itu terus berlanjut.

Mereka bertiga sanggup membuat pewaris mata_ sharingan_ dari Obito ini meneteskan keringat dingin di wajahnya dan temannya itu malah pergi ke _clubbing _saat ia mengalami situasi genting seperti ini. _"Sebagai ketua pasukan Black Ops dia seharusnya ikut bertanggung jawab" _keluh dalam hati Kakashi sehingga dia terlihat melamun dan membuat Ino semakin marah.

"HOKAGE-SAMAAA! CEPAT LAKUKAN SESUATU ATAU…..ggrrr!" geram Ino sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan kuat tepat di depan wajahnya sedangkan Kakashi sendiri malah tersenyum tanpa dosa lalu berkata "Baiklah, aku akan mengirim pesan ke Kage yang lain untuk melakukan rapat darurat" ucapnya.

"Bagus" sahut Ino ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang Hokage bersama kedua temannya tanpa permisi. Mungkin sifat ino Itu yang membuat Fuga bermasalah.

Kakashi akhirnya bisa menghirup nafas lega untuk beberapa saat ini saja lalu salah satu ANBU datang menghadap. "Lapor, kami tidak menemukan tanda-tanda apapun di hutan Kematian dan kami hanya menemukan pedang mereka saja" ucap ANBU tersebut. ANBU itu menemukan pedang SaFuNaru tidak di dekat lubang dan sepertinya lubangnya bergeser atau senjata mereka yang sengaja dipindahkan. Lalu siapa yang memindahkan senjata atau lubangnya? Mengingat tak ada seorangpun di hutan Kematian? Itu mungkin Dewa Kematian yang menskenariokan semua itu.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi" ucap Kakashi mencoba untuk berpikir tenang dalam mengatasi masalah ini dan setelah ANBU tersebut pergi Shizune memberikan asumsinya. "Jangan-jangan mereka diculik oleh musuh yang sangat kuat" ucap Shizune begitu saja.

"Bisa jadi" dukung Konan.

Kakashi kemudian menatak jagutnya lalu berpikir sejenak. "Ini akan memperumit masalah jika benar ada musuh yang kuat" gumam Kakashi.

Lalu dikeesokan harinya, kelima Kage berkumpul di Konoha dan semuanya langsung terkejut setelah mendengar masalah lenyapnya SaFuNaru yang penuh dengan misteri. Para kage sekarang berhadapan dengan permasalahan yang besar. Mereka berpikir jika benar ini penculikan maka pelakunya bukanlah ninja biasa atau orang biasa.

Masalah hilangnya SaFuNaru sangatlah pelik mengingat mereka adalah para penyelamat dunia shinobi dari penghinatan yang sempat dilakukan oleh beberapa orang dari clan Uchiha. Itu sebabnya semua Kage cepat tanggap tentang masalah ini dan dengan cepat menuju Konoha hanya dalam waktu satu hari kurang.

Para kage kini sedang duduk mengitari sebuah meja bundar yang berada di sebuah taman yang berada di pusat Konoha untuk membicarakan masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang.

"Mereka hilang bagai ditelan bumi" gumam Gaara sambil menatak jagut dan suara seraknya sanggup mebuat dada orang yang mendengarnya bergetar. Itu terlalu datar dan begitu horror.

"Di dunia yang damai ini masih saja ada musuh yang kuat dan mungkin terlalu kuat sehingga mampu menculik mereka. Ini membuatku marah, keparat!" geram Ay Sang Raikage yang berhasil meperburuk situasi.

"Mungkin akan terjadi perang lagi?!" Mei Sang Mitsukage sekaligus sebagai tunangan dari Kakashi terlihat bertanya-tanya. Pertunangan mereka terjadi karena desakan dari Fuga dengan dalih mempererat hubungan kedua Negara dan lagipula mereka berdua saling menyukai karena adanya Fuga yang menjodohkan mereka sementara itu Orochimaru sedang patah hati jauh di luar sana bersama Karin yang terlihat meratapi foto Sasuke. Orochimaru dan Karin sedang melakukan penyelidikan rahasia mengenai desas-desus adanya bioterroris yang bersarang di Negara Besi.

Ohnoki lalu berkomentar dengan bijak "Aku memiliki banyak pengalaman di dunia Shinobi jadi aku tau tanda-tanda akan terjadi perang. Ini pasti ulah orang iseng".

Kakashi kemudian ikut mendukung pendapat Ohnoki "Mungkin nanti ada orang yang akan meminta tebusan kepada kita" ucapnya.

"Ini gawat dan perang akan pecah kembali. Jika benar ini berati mereka ingin menggalang dana untuk perang lagi. Mungkin saja ada hubungannya dengan rumor gerakan terroris yang mengatas namakan Rebellion" imbuh Gaara.

Rebellion adalah oraganisasi terroris anti kememerintahan dunia Ninja saat ini. Organisasi radikal ini dibentuk oleh seseorang pintar sisa perang dunia Ninja ke – 4. Mereka bermarkas di bawah tanah dan belum melakukan pergerakan yang berarti. Saat ini mereka sedang mengumpulkan para pendukung mereka sehingga berita tentang oraganasasi radikal itu baru sebatas rumor saja dan pihak kepemerintahan seluruh dunia belum menemukan cukup bukti tentang kebenaran rumor tersebut namun sudah membuat dunia resah walau hanya baru sebatas rumor saja. Rumor itu muncul karena banyak orang yang menghilang secara misterius dan kini semakin meresahkan rakyat dunia setelah menghilangnya SaFuNaru juga. Apa lagi ada desas-desus akan terjadi pemusnahan masal yang akan dilakukan oleh pihak Rebellion.

"Aku akan menghabisi mereka, grrr!" geram Raikage lagi.

"Itu hanya rumor saja dan belum ada kebenarannya" ujar Kakashi walau dia juga sedikit kawatir karena mungkin saja hilangnya tiga raksasa Konoha berhubungan dengan rumor itu. Jika ini benar maka pemimpin Rebellion bukanlah orang biasa, siapahkah dia? Kita belum tau pasti tentang itu dan kita hanya bisa menunggu hasil penyelidikan yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru saat kembali ke Konoha.

Sesuatu lalu terlintas di kepala Gaara kemudian dia mengeluarkan usulnya "Lebih baik kita kerahkan segalanya untuk menemukan mereka bagaimanapun caranya" usulnya.

"Ide bagus dan sekaligus melakukan penyelidikan tentang rumor yang meresahkan itu" ucap Kakashi.

Rapatpun selesai sampai di sana kemudian keesokan harinya, kelima Negara besar mengerahkan semua pasukan khusus mereka untuk melakukan pencarian ke segala penjuru tanpa meningalkan satu titikpun. Ratusan orang dikerahkan bahkan para rakyak di kelima Negarapun ikut perpartisipasi dalam missi pencarian itu.

Di lain pihak, para kekasih SaFuNaru memilih tinggal dan menunggu. Mereka tau kalau para kekasihnya itu memang pintar bersembunyi dari mereka. Mereka yakin kalau kekasih mereka sengaja kabur dari mereka karena sebuah tuntutan pertunangan yang harus segera dilaksanakan.

Saat ini Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sedang duduk di teras rumah milik Trizh. Trizh juga sedang bersama ketiganya dan mereka semua sedang menikmani teh sambil sedikit murung.

"Sudah dua hari Fuga-kun tidak pulang, aku merindukannya. Aku menyesal karena terlalu menekannya padahal dia belum begitu siap melakukan pertunangan tahap ke dua" ucap Ino. Petunangan tahap kedua yang Ino maksudkan adalah penyatuan antara kedua keluarga setelah acara penyatuan sepasang kekasih dan hal ini adalah hal baru di dunia Ninja. Fuga adalah yatim piatu sama seperti kedua sahabatnya dan hatinya masih terluka karena kehancuran clannya yang ia ketahui baru-baru ini. SaFuNaru satu pikiran jadi satu bermasalah maka ketiganya akan bermasalah juga.

"Tidak kau saja, Ino" ucap Sakura. "Aku akan memarahi Sasuke-kun jika dia pulang" gertaknya.

"Aku harap Naruto-kunku baik-baik saja" Hinata memang selalu berdoa untuk keselamatan kekasihnya.

Trizh hanya tersenyum saja mendengar keluhan ketiga sahabatnya itu dan dia sama sekali tidak merasakan rasa kehilangan sedikitpun.

Sikap Trizh yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja langsung diketahui oleh Ino. Ino kemudian menegurnya karena merasa curiga "Oi adik Trizh, kenapa kau terlihat tenang begitu di saat Fuga-kun sedang menghilang tanpa kabar sedikitpun. Dia itu kakakmu kan" ucap Ino dan Trizh malah kembali tersenyum.

Sakura dan Hinata juga merasa heran dengan saudari Fuga itu. "Setidaknya kau juga ikut sedih, Trizh" ucap Sakura murung.

"Benar" imbuh Hinata yang tak kalah murungnya namun Trizh malah tertawa ringan dan menambah heran ketiganya.

Setelah Trizh tertawa sebentar dan membuat ketiga sahabatnya semakin murung, dia kemudian berkata "Aku tau siapa kakakku kok!". Ketiga sahabatnya kembali murung karena tak habis pikir melihat sifat Trizh yang seperti itu.

Sementara itu pencarian melelahkan tim pasukan khusus baru saja dimulai hari ini. Dalam satu hari pencarian penuh, tak satupun berita gembira yang sampai ke telinga para Kage. Walaupun seperti itu mereka tidak menyerah begitu saja lalu mereka menambah jumlah tim pencari pada hari kedua.

Di hari kedua, seluruh tim pencari yang tersebar di seluruh dunia mencari penuh semangat. Mereka bersemangat seperti saat perang karena yang mereka cari adalah pahlawan mereka. Ya SaFuNaru telah menjadi pahlawan keadilan bagi seluruh warga dunia Shinobi. Mencari dan terus mencari dari pagi buta hingga mereka tak berhasil menemukan apapun sampai malam menjelang.

Di hari ketiga, semangat juang tim pencari tak mudah terputus bahkan beberapa warga sekitar titik pencarian juga ikut bergabung. Dari pagi seluruh tim kembali menyebar, beberapa tim menelusuri setiap hutan, sungai dan danau berharap menemukan jejak SaFuNaru. Tim lain juga menyelusuri seluruh gurun di Negara Angin siapa tau SaFuNaru terjebak badai atau sebagainya. Menyelusuri setiap desa, kota, kerajaan, bahkan ke setiap dimensi yang sungguh merepotkan bagi Obito hingga menyelusuri setiap trowongan dan got siapa tau SaFuNaru terjebak di dua tempat itu.

Pencarian SaFuNaru tak berhenti di tiga hari itu saja. Pencarian terus berlangsung hingga tujuh hari. Personil tim pencari semakin bertambah dan meluas ke beberapa daerah terpencil hingga melibatkan Negara Besi. Ini seperti sedang mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami namun semua tim masih tetap bersemangat dan pencarian ini terus berlangsung hingga dua minggu sampai membuat para kekasih SaFuNaru menjadi tidak tahan lagi karena terus menunggu.

Tiga minggu berlalu, jumlah tim pencari mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit karena putus asa dan setelah satu bulan berlalu hanya tersisa tim Konoha saja yang masih berjuang.

Tim Konoha yang terdiri dari teman - teman SaFuNaru seakademi yang dipimpin oleh Shikamaru mencari di titik awal SaFuNaru menghilang yaitu di hutan kematian. Tim Shikamaru mencoba mencari beberapa petunjuk walau sekecil apapun sampai mereka menemukan sebuah lubang seukuran sumur yang tertutupi oleh semak tebal dan sangat pencurigakan di mata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru bersama beberapa rekannya langsung memeriksa lubang tersebut dan menemukan ikat kepala lambang Konoha pada bibir lubang. Shikamaru mengambil lambang Konoha tersebut yang sudah terlihat usang lalu berkata "Mereka pasti jatuh ke lubang yang dalam tersebut dan mati di sana. Lubang yang tidak memungkinkan kita untuk turun ke bawah, ayo kembali dan melapor!" ucap Shikamaru kepada semua timnya yang terlihat memaksa untuk menegarkan diri. Shikamaru seperti menelan begitu saja kenyataan pahit itu dan terlihat lebih tegar dari yang lainnya namun sebenarnya ia sangat terpukul oleh kenyataan itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian berita kematian itu langsung menyebar begitu cepat sehingga mebuat seluruh dunia shinobi berkabung dan Bendera kuning langsung berkibar secara serempak di seluruh dunia. Dunia merasakan kehilangan yang teramat sangat.

Keesokan harinya, berita meninggalnya SaFuNaru diumunkan secara resmi lalu segera dilaksanakannya acara pemakaman secara simbolis.

Seluruh rakyat Konoha bersedih saat upacara pemakaman. Beberapa shinobi dari Negara lain juga datang. Mereka juga merasakan kesedihan itu dan kesedihan yang paling mendalam dirasakan oleh Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. Hati mereka bagai tersayat ribuan pedang kemudian hancur seperti kepingan kaca. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan, ketiganya hanya menangis dalam kebisuan mereka dan memendam amarah dalam hati karena ditinggalkan. Terpisah dengan orang yang mereka cintai karena kematian.

Satu minggu setelah pemakaman, pihak Kepemerintahan membuatkan sebuah taman monumen untuk mengingat semua jasa SaFuNaru. Pemerintah membangun tiga patung shinobi yang menggambarkan SaFuNaru tepat di tengah taman. Walalu begitu Sakura, Ino dan Hinata masih saja bersedih bahkah sampai menutup hati.

SaInoHi selalu mengunjungi makam kekasih mereka bersama Trizh setiap hari lalu menangis sedu di atas batu nisan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanya menaburkan bunga lalu terus menangis sehingga membuat Trizh yang selalu tenang ikut sedih. Trizh lalu mengungkap sebuah kebenaran untuk menghentikan kesedihan dan kebisuan ketiga temannya, ia lalu berkata "Aku tau siapa kakakku, itu sebabnya aku tidak bersedih. Dia tak akan meninggalkan sahabatnya".

SaInoHi tetap saja menangis dalam kebisuan.

Trizh kembali bicara "Aku tau kalian mendengarku dan juga kesal denganku tapi kalian harus mengetahui satu hal. Mereka bertiga masih hidup".

SaInoHi langsung berhenti menangis lalu segera menatap penuh tanya ke arah Trizh.

Trizh lalu mengatakan sesuatu kembali "Mereka pasti berada di suatu tempat dan jika benar kakaku sudah mati, jantungku pasti sudah nyeri saat itu juga".

Pernyataan Trizh langsung menumbuhkan harapan baru di hati ketiga sahabatnya. Mereka berhenti menangis lalu mencoba lebih tegar dan sabar. "Tunggu mereka kembali dengan sabar dan ini adalah rahasia kita berempat" ucap Trizh.

Penderitaan Sakura, Ino dan Hinata barusaja dimulai karena harus menunggu kekasih mereka yang belum tentu kembali dalam waktu yang cepat.

Trizh kemudian menatap ke langit yang saat ini sedang cerah lalu menggumam**_ "_**_Cepat pulang, brother Fu!"._

**_- continue in next saturday -_**

_**Yo sampai di sini dulu coz uploadnya lewat tab.**_

_**Bagaimana kawan semua? Ini bisa membuat semuanya berimajinasi?**_

_**Sepesial thank for Reza Draghell yang udah mo nunggu lama fic ini.**_

_**Oke sampai jumpa sabtu depan.**_

**_Salam!_**

**_Dewasa, bermoral dan cerdas dalam arti mampu berpikir benar membuat diri kita baik di mata umum._**

**_Arogan sama seperti seorang boss penjahat yang selalu mengatur hidup anak buahnya berdasarkan keinginannya semata seperti yang sering terjadi dalam kehidupan di film-film._**

**_Pikirkanlah itu!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE EXORCIST (PEMBASMI SETAN)**

**Type : Crossover (Naruto x High School DXD)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and ****Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Character pemeran : Naruto, Fuga (OC), Sasuke bersama Issei dan kawan-kawan.**

**Warning : ****OC, OOC, ****Divergence, sedikit Gore, Full Evil,Kill N Kill, don't Kitsching****, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

**Kisah ini adalah side story dari kisah The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto. Kisah ini dimulai dari hutan kematian Konoha setelah perang dunia Ninja ke-4.**

**_Sekilas info : Fic ini akan lanjut, sabar nunggu ya. Orak-oreknya untuk session satu (become to devil hunter) sudah selesai dan untuk session dua (devil hunter) masih diproses orak-oreknya, hehe._**

**_Selamat membaca semuanya._**

**Season one.**

**Become to Devil Hunter.**

Tepat di tengah malam. Di sebuah wilayah yang memiliki kedamaian malam di sebuah kota besar yang modern. Di sebuah pinggiran Kota, dimana sebuah titik wilayah yang sama sekali tak terjamah oleh liarnya kehidupan malam. Dari langit kota yang terlihat damai dengan bintang-bintangnya itu, jatuhlah tiga remaja ke permukaan aspal seperti layangan putus.

**_Bruagh_**

**_Brugh_**

**_Bragh_**

Mereka jatuh seperti Mr. Bean. Berjejer rapi, telanjang dan terngkurap.

"Dimana kita-tebayo" keluh salah satunya. Tiga remaja jatuh itu adalah Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke. Tiga sekawan yang dikabarkan menghilang secara misterius di hutan Kematian dan telah ditetapkan secara resmi bawha mereka telah gugur saat melaksanakan tugas oleh Hatake Kakashi. Juga telah disemayamkan secara simbolis di taman pahlawan Negara Api yang berada di Konoha.

Tiga sekawan itu tidaklah mati hanya saja sedang berpindah tempat menuju masa depan dalam kurun waktu sebulan penjelajahan ruang waktu, berdasarkan waktu Konoha. Mereka bertiga lalu berdiri tanpa menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang pada diri mereka masing-masing. "Seingatku tadi kita jatuh ke dalam lubang" ucap Sasuke. Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'tadi' pada kalimat perkataannya, itu karena mereka kehilangan kesadaran saat melintasi ruang waktu.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja mereka disambut oleh teriakan seorang gadis SMA yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan tiga sekawan tersebut. Gadis SMA dunia malam itu berteriak lantang "IIIIIIIIIYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". Sebenarnya gadis itu sudah ada saat tiga sekawan itu baru saja terjatuh dan sempat bisu sesaat karena terkejut mengira ada bintang jatuh namun ternyata orang jatuh.

Kenapa ada gadis mengenakan seragam SMA khas Japan di tengahnya malam? Itu mungkin kupu-kupu malam. Gadis itu berteriak lagi "HUAAAAAA!". Dia melihat tiga benda menegangkan di bawah pusar tiga remaja jatuh tadi.

Sasuke, Fuga dan Naruto langsung saja terlihat binggung akibat teriakan dari seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapan mereka. Tiga sekawan yang memiliki ikatan persaudaraan yang kuat itu sama sekali tak mengetahui apa yang salah pada diri mereka sehingga mendapat teriakan histeris dari seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat lugu di hadapan mereka. "Memangnya ada apa nona?" tanya Fuga polos ke arah gadis yang terlihat imut di matanya itu. Jika benar gadis SMA itu kupu-kupu malam, mengapa bisa berteriak histeris seperti itu? Bukannya sudah terbiasa melihat organ secret dalam tubuh pria? Mungkin saja gadis itu gadis _cabe-cabean_ dan baru saja memulai propesinya di dunia malam.

Gadis SMA yang kita bicarakan tadi langsung menunjuk ketiga pria aneh itu "AAAAA DASAR KALIAN OMO MESUM!"

"Me-sum? O-Omo?" Naruto terlihat bingung mendengarnya.

Sasuke, Fuga dan Naruto kemudian melihat diri masing-masing untuk mencari tau kejanggalan yang ada pada diri mereka masing-masing dan ternyata mereka mendapati dirinya sedang telanjang _full_. Mengapa mereka tidak sadar dari awal dengan keaadan mereka yang seperti itu? Itu karena mereka terbawa situasi serius akibat efek perlompatan waktu yang dialami oleh mereka sehingga mereka tak merasakan ada angin malam yang menerpa seluruh kulit tubuh mereka.

SaFuNaru langsung berteriak 'TIDAKKKKK!' teriakan itu hampir bersamaan dan sepontan langsung menutup torpedo masing-masing. Mereka terlihat malu karena torpedo mereka dalam keadaan siap tempur di saat pribadi mereka tidak siap sedangkan gadis SMA yang ada dihadapan mereka terlihat tersipu malu dengan pipi sedikit merona merah.

"OH NO PAK WAYANKU BANGUN, LARIIII!" seru Fuga yang langsung kabur bersama kedua sahabatnya meningalkan gadis SMA itu yang kini malah terlihat tercengo. "Apa pikir mereka?" gumam gadis SMA Itu. Tiga sekawan itu berlari ke sembarang arah berharap tidak ada orang lagi yang melihat mereka yang ujung-ujungnya akan mempermalu mereka kembali.

Fuga lari paling depan untuk memimpin kedua sahabatnya. Setelah berlari sedikit lelah, tiga sekawan itu berbelok ke arah toko baju yang ada pinggiran jalanan. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi, Fuga langsung menjebol kaca distro, **_"Lightning Fist!"._**

**_PYANG!_** Kaca langsung pecah begitu saja.

"Fuga, kau yakin kita akan mencuri di sini?" tanya Sasuke polos. Sasuke mengunakan kata 'mencuri' bukannya mengunakan kata 'mengambil' itu karena dia tau ini saatnya meminjam barang tanpa meminta izin dari pemiliknya terlebih dahulu. Kadang-kadang Sasuke juga ingin bersenang-senang dan melakukan hal gila seperti kedua kawannya yang bernotabene extreme.

Hal extreme atau hal gila seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan Naruto dan Fuga? salah satunya adalah mengintip gadis yang sedang mandi secara terang-terangan hanya untuk menyelesaikan proyek jutsu gila mereka. Sasuke juga pernah melihat hal gila kedua kawannya itu dalam bersenang-senang, dia pernah melihat Naruto dan Fuga melakukan duel maut Sexy no jutsu di depan umum. Siapa yang berhasil membuat bocor hidung pria paling banyak dialah yang menang. Benar-benar gila, bahkan kedua sahabatnya itu pernah melakukan taruhan besar untuk menguji Kakashi yang bernotabene _cool mesum. _Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Naruto dan Fuga memang mesum namum level mereka berkelas elite. Kemesuman mereka itu disiplin.

"Apa boleh buat, Sasuke. Mencuri adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar untuk kita dan lupakan kalau kau itu berasal dari clan Uchiha barang sebentar saja" sahut Fuga sambil mengambil beberapa baju dan Naruto terlihat tersengal-sengal karena baru pertama kalinya ia berlari seperti manusia biasa.

"Tapi..." Sasuke semakin kawatir lalu Naruto menarik lengan Fuga yang terlihat sedang memilih-milih baju. Ini baru pertama kalinya Sasuke melakukan perbuatan di luar jalur ke-_Uchihaan_nya.

"Sudahlah ambil baju seperlunya" ucap Fuga.

Naruto lalu menunjukan pria sangar yang sedang memperhatikan dari arah belakang mereka bertiga. "Fuga ada pemilik tokonya hah.. hah..." bisik Naruto sambil berusaha bernafas normal.

Fuga lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto tunjukkan dan langsung membuatnya mendadak terkejut.

Pria sangar itu menatap ketinganya penuh nafsu lalu berbicara kotor "Torpedo kalian bertiga lumayan besar juga ya, eke jadi terpesona. Eke cicipi ya" ucapnya sambil menjilat seperti ular piton.

Fuga langsung merinding dan begitu juga kedua temannya. "CEPAT AMBIL PAKAIAN LALU CEPAT KABUR!" seru Fuga kemudian lari kecang bersama sahabatnya sambil berteriak "MAHOOOOO!".

**_Ahoak Ahoak AHOAAKKK! _**Burung gagak langsung berterbangan begitu saja dari atas atap distro.

Tiga sekawan itu lari tanpa busana hingga terjebak di sebuah gang buntu dan sialnya lagi mereka mendapat bonus kejaran anjing pasar.

**_"Wuk Wuk" _**Anjing menyalak tajam tapi tak berani mendekati SaFuNaru.

"Sial anjing ini sama mahonya dengan pria tadi" umpat Fuga.

"Aku tak kuat lari lagi tebayoo hah... hah..." keluh Naruto sambil memegangi kedua lututnya sambil membawa beberapa pakaian. Baru kali ini ada ninja sampai tersengal-sengal, itu mungkin karena berlari tanpa mengunakan chakra.

Sedangkan Sasuke malah menjadi marah lalu segera mengeluarkan Susano'onya untuk balik menakuti si anjing dan alhasil, si ajing lari ketakutan. "Sekarang siapa yang takut, dasar bocah!" umpat Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan anjing jadi bocah, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dan ditanggapi dengan aura dingin dari Sasuke. Sasuke kembali mengalirkan darah Uchihanya.

"Hah dia kembali mengeluarkan background Uchihanya tapi dengusmu itu akan segera hancur setelah kau tau pakaian apa yang kau bawa-ttebayo!" keluh Naruto sambil merajuk. Sementara Fuga terlihat sedang memegangi perut karena baru saja habis lari bebas.

Malam ini adalah malam sial bagi SaFuNaru dan yang sialnya lagi pakaian yang mereka curi semuanya pakaian perempuan lengkap dengan paket daleman masing-masing dan pada akhirnya Fuga menepak dahinya sendiri "Sial, kita salah ambil" keluhnya.

"Tak ada pilihan, kita pakai saja" ucap Naruto begitu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaan kedua sahabatnya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke dan Fuga saat ini terlihat sangat murung.

"Sudah pakai saja daripada kalian mengundang banyak maho yang ingin karaokean" ucap Naruto yang baru saja selesai memakai pakaiannya dan nasibnya lebih beruntung daripada nasib kedua sahabatnya.

"Sial kau Naruto, kalau kau bukan saudaraku aku pasti sudah menggilasmu" ucap Fuga yang terlihat sedikit kesal karena merasa ditertawai oleh Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto sedang tertawa hebat di dalam batinnya _"MWAAAHAHAHAHA!". _Dia membayangkan Fuga dan Sasuke mengenakan pakaian yang sangat seksi, apa lagi saat membayangkan Sasuke memakai rok. Itu membuat tawa dalam batin Naruto mengila.

"Fuga benar, kalau tidak mengingat ikatan kita aku juga sudah menusuk mulutmu dengan katanaku" ucap Sasuke yang sama mengerikannya dengan Fuga, sementara Naruto hanya tertawa ringan meledek kedua kawannya itu sedangkan dalam batinnya ia sedang terjungkil-jungkil karena tawanya yang semakin mengila. _"Sasuke pake rok? MHAHAHAHAHA!" _batin Naruto membayangkan Sasuke berubah menjadi gadis Jepang yang imut (_Mirip Miyabi-chan, haha!)._ _"Aku mau lo jadi pacarmu, Sasuke-chan!" _batin Naruto yang semakin mengila.

"Sial" keluh Fuga lagi sambil meratapi pakaian yang ia ambil dan Sasuke juga malah menjadi semakin murung.

Sasuke terlihat frustasi membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia mengenakan benda yang sedang di teng-tengnya sekarang "Keparat, G-String!" keluh Sasuke yang kini kepalanya seperti sedang diparut.

Dan Naruto akhirnya tertawa lepas "MWAHAHAHAHA!".

Naruto sendiri terlihat manis mengenakan celana jean dan kaos merah yang menawan sehingga terlihat seperti gadis yang elegant tapi sayang rambutnya pendek dan malah terlihat seperti preman pasar.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Fuga sungguh bernasib sial hari ini. Pakaian yang Sasuke ambil adalah sebuah rok mini ketat berwarna biru, kemeja pink, CD g-string, BH pink dan satu hal yang tak bisa ia bayangkan _kenapa BH juga ikut terambil? _Dan Fuga, dia mengambil celana pendek silver yang sexy, kaos putih dan daleman sama seperti yang Sasuke ambil.

"Pakai saja, Fuga! Sasuke!" ucap Naruto seakan-akan seperti suara Neraka bagi Fuga dan Sasuke, namun pada akhirnya mereka berdua terpaksa memakai pakaian tersebut karena tak ada pilihan lain lagi dan untungnya pakaian mereka pas untuk ukuran tubuh mereka kecuali si G-Sting. _Jadi sekarang siapa yang maho?_

"Hari ini memang gila!" keluh Fuga.

"Ini menjatuhkan namaku sebagai Uchiha" keluh Sasuke juga.

Sekali-kali tak ada ruginya melakukan hal gila tapi jangan hal yang bisa merugikan diri sendiri dan orang banyak.

**_-Keesokan pagi harinya—_**

**_Sekolah Swasta. Akademi Kuoh._**

Sekolah ini 80% perempuan dan sisanya laki-laki. Di akademi ini tiga pemuda paling mesum di dunia bersekolah. Mereka adalah si kepala botak Matsuda, si kacamata Motohama dan si bodoh Issei Hyodo. Nilai mereka bertiga jatuh dalam hal akademik karena mereka mengutakan hal mesum dalam otak mereka. Mereka anak kelas tingkat ke dua dan orang biasa pada umumnya. Namun, salah satu dari mereka yaitu Issei memiliki sesuatu yang _special_ di dalam dirinya yang disebut _Sacred Gear._

Sacred Gear adalah kekuatan suci yang dianugrahkan oleh Tuhan kepada orang yang terpilih untuk melinungi umat manusia dari pengaruh kekuatan jahat. Salah satu dari dua Sacred Gear terkuat dimiliki oleh Issei dan Sacred Gear ini sangat ditakuti dan diinginkan oleh kaum iblis dan malaikat terbuang.

Pagi ini hari yang cerah, Issei dan kedua temannya melakukan rutinitas biasa di sekolahnya saat ada jam kosong. Mereka melakukan missi mengintip di ruang ganti para gadis setelah jam oleh raga. Awalnya sukses untuk menyelinap tapi baru beberapa saat mengintip mereka bertiga dipergoki dan berakhir digebuki oleh para gadis yang marah.

Issei dan kedua temannya melakukan hal monoton setiap jam kosong maupun jam istirahat. Mereka hanya mengintip untuk memandang dada dan paha perempuan termasuk yang lebih dalam lagi. Sungguh siswa yang memiliki moral yang buruk tapi ketiganya orang-orang baik dan masih terlalu naïf.

Perjalanan hidup Issei yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai dan dunianya akan segera berubah. Dia akan terlibat dalam pertarungan antara ibils, manusia dengan iblis, dan antara malaikat dengan iblis. Dan Issei akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Mungkin Issei akan menjadi Malaikat atau Iblis atau tetap menjadi manusia biasa yang akan berubah menjadi manusia yang kuat untuk melindungi rasnya.

Dunia yang penuh dihuni oleh iblis baik maupun buruk. Akankan perjalanan Issei mulus dan apakah hobi mesumnya itu selalu berjalan lancar di masa depan? Apakah Issei akan ditaklukan oleh iblis atau Issei yang akan menaklukan iblis? jawabanya ada di tangan sang Pengacau dunia ini.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore dan Issei pulang ke rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki sendirian lalu mampir sembentar di sebuah jembatan penyebrangan jalan tol kotanya untuk menyandarkan diri beristirahan karena sedikit lelah berjalan. Ia diam sendiri sambil termenung melihat keramaian jalanan tol oleh kendaraan. Ia berpikir kenapa dirinya selalu sial karena tak punya kekasih sampai saat ini. Dan sepintas terlihat ada seseorang yang hanya terlihat bayangannya saja sedang mengawasi dirinya.

"Kehidupan sekolahku suram. Akankah waktuku di sekolah akan sia-sia tanpa punya kekasih seorangpun dan tanpa ada kesempatan untuk memegang oppai? Ini benar-benar mengerikan" keluh kesah Issei yang terlihat sedang frustasi karena hal yang tak begitu penting untuk seukuran anak sekolahan.

Secara tiba-tiba saja, orang yang mengaku sudah memperhatikan Issei sangat begitu lama datang mendekati Issei untuk menyatakan cinta. Gadis ini cukup manis dan yang terpenting memiliki dada yang cukup berukuran bagi Issei. "Issei-kun!" panggil gadis itu.

_"Sungguh gadis jepang yang menggoda dan mungkin cukup kuat untuk meledakkan ranjang"_ batin Issei saat melihat siapa yang datang dan sekarang ia malah terliat melamun.

"Issei-kun!" panggil gadis itu kembali sehingga memecah hayalan mesum di kepala Issei.

"I-iya! Ada apa?" tanya Issei yang juga terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja ia didatangi oleh gadis cantik yang sesuai tipe haremnya.

"A-anu… apa Issei-kun sudah punya pacar?" tanya gadis itu penuh kepolosan.

Di hati Issei mendadak penuh gejolak kenapa ada seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? tapi pikiran itu langsung dibuangnya begitu saja olehnya. "Ti-tidak!" sahut Issei namun benaknya masih ragu.

"Syukurlah!" ucap gadis itu dan langsung membuat Issei terkejut sekaligus senang. _Dasar laki-laki yang tak pernah pacaran!_

Gadis itu kembali bicara "Anu… maukah kau pacaran denganku!" ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata karena sedikit gugup.

Mendengar itu membuat Issei bisu sesaat seperti sedang berada di tengah medan perang yang dipenuhi roket yang siap meledak kapan saja. Namun Issei terlihat bahagia lagipula dengan punya pacar dia bisa melakukan hobi gilanya kapan saja. Otak Issei sekarang dipenuhi dengan hal-hal mesum. "Benarkah?" tanya Issei meyakinkannya kembali.

Dengan malu-malu kucing gadis itu lalu menjawab "Aku mohon jadilah pacarku!" seru gadis itu yang belum diketahui oleh Issei siapa namanya.

Bagai dihujani oleh hujan kembang bertabur oppai gadis-gadis pemain _Ikkeh Ikkeh Kimochi_, Issei langsung menerima cinta itu begitu saja tanpa basa-basi demi cita-cita mesumnya itu. "Aku mau dengan senang hati" ucapnya bahagia.

Gadis manis itu tersenyum lalu berkata "Jadi maukah berkencan denganku besok?" tanyanya.

Terlalu cepat untuk sebuah acara kencan tapi rasa senang Issei langsung meningkat ke level dua. "Jam berapa?" tanyanya penuh nafsu.

"Jam tiga sore ya, Issei-kun" ucap gadis itu lalu beranjak pergi namun langsung dihentikan oleh Issei. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Issei.

"Yuuma!" sahut gadis itu lalu beranjak pergi.

Kemudian pada esok harinya, jam 2 sore Issei telah stendbay di jembatan tempat ia bertemu dengan Yuuma kemarin. Menurut Issei cinta itu harus siap menanggung resiko, itu kepercayaan dirinya. Issei tidak sendirian, ia mengajak kedua temannya dengan tujuan memperkenalkan pacar pertamanya kepada kedua sahabatnya dan setelah menunggu satu jam, Yuuma datang dengan berpakaian sexy.

"Issei-kun!" panggil Yuuma sambil berlari mesra ke arah Issei.

Isseipun membalas pangilan itu. "Yuuma-chan, akhirnya kau datang. Kau terlihat cantik" ucap Issei.

Melihat drama percintaan singkat itu langsung membuat kedua teman Issei mendadak depresi berat. Pacar baru Issei membuat kedua temannya iri berat.

Issei langsung mengajak Yuuma pergi jalan-jalan tanpa menghiraukan dua sahabatnya yang terlihat murung berat. Sungguh kejam cara Issei memperkenalkan pacarnya.

Hari ini kisah cinta Issei dengan Yuuma dimulai. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Issie bisa kencang dengan seorang gadis. Walau baru kenal kemarin Issei sudah cinta mati dengan Yuuma, memang bocah yang benar-benar masih sangat lugu.

Issei dan Yuuma berkencan seperti pasangan lain pada umumnya. Mereka berdua mengunjungi distro baju, restorant, taman game lalu pulang saat sudah malam sambil berpegangan tangan. Issei berharap ia mendapat kesan manis di akhir kecannya namun diluar pemiikirannya. Semuanya tidak berakhir manis.

Sebelum kita melanjutkan kisah cinta Issei yang berakhir teragis sebaiknya kita mundurkan waktu beberapa jam ke belakang dan melihat apa yang terjadi dengan tiga pahlawan kita yang sempat dikabarkan sebagai maho tercantik yang pernah ada.

**_-12.00 pm—_**

Sasuke, Fuga dan Naruto, tiga sekawan yang selalu bersama dalam situasi apapun, mereka baru saja tersadar dari tidurnya yang nyenyak karena sempat melewati beberapa hal yang melelahkan sebelumnya dan mereka masih berpakaian sexy seperti gadis modis pada umumnya.

"UAAAHEMMM!" Naruto menguap lalu disusul oleh Fuga dan Sasuke yang juga ikut menguap.

Mereka menginap di sebuah Gereja satu-satunya yang berada di pinggiran kota. Mereka menyelinap tanpa ada yang mengetahui dan bangun tidur pada saat sedang sepi. Mereka tidur di loteng.

"Tempat ini memang sepi atau benar-benar sepi dari pengunjung atau ditinggalkan? Terlihat berantakan dimana-mana. Sebenarnya dunia macam apa ini, hah?" tanya Fuga yang sedikit bingung karena baru mengetahui ada dunia yang aneh menurutnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti Fuga dan mereka yakin kalau sedang berada di dimensi lain. "Apa kita berada di dimensi lain? Seperti dimensi Obito" ucap Naruto bertanya kepada kedua temannya.

"Jika ini dimensi lain, pasti aku sudah tau jalan keluarnya untuk kembali namun ini terlalu aneh. Aku rasa ini masa depan" ucap Sasuke.

Fuga yang dulunya pernah menjelajahi waktu langsung memikirkan ucapan Sasuke lalu mencerna semua yang telah terjadi. _"Jangan-jangan ini memang masa depan. Ini berarti lubang itu adalah sebuah portal yang mengirim kami ke sini lalu apa yang menyebabkan kami terlempar ke sini. Sungguh membosankan" _pikirnya.

"Fuga!" panggil Naruto. "Sebaiknya kita cari informasi saja, aku tidak mau lama-lama di dunia aneh seperti ini ttebayo" ucapnya.

"Ide bagus" ucap Fuga. "Tapi pasti ada alasannya kita bisa terlempar ke sini" imbuhnya.

Sasuke lalu menyela "Sebaiknya kita cari pakaian yang layak sebelum itu" ucapnya.

Naruto lalu menatap ke arah Fuga "Fuga, tolong cari pakaian ya. Kau itu lebih mirip perempuan jadi tak ada masalah kan jika dilihat orang-orang ttebayo" ucap Naruto manis yang langsung membuat alis kanan Fuga bergetar hebat namun apa boleh buat, itu adalah sebuah permintaan dari seorang sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara kandung sendiri.

"Hayaa, baiklah kalian tunggu saja di sini" ucap Fuga kemudian segera pergi ke kota.

Fuga lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dia berjalan kaki menuju dalam kota dan terlihat seperti orang biasa tanpa ada hal special dalam dirinya. Dia sangat mirip seperti perempuan karena rambut silvernya yang cukup panjang sepanjang rambut Neji serta halus seperti pemeran iklan shampoo jadi tak ada seorangpun yang mengatainya maho. Saat Fuga melewati sebuah sekolah besar, ia mulai merasakan hal yang cukup aneh. Dia mulai mecium hawa iblis yang bertebaran di sekolah tersebut.

Fuga terhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Kuoh lalu menatap ke arah gedung sekolah tersebut. _"Aku baru tau ada dunia yang seperti ini. Sepertinya akan menarik" _batinnya. Sebagai orang masa depan yang sering menjelajahi ruang waktu dengan tiga mainannya yaitu gerbang masa depan, gerbang masa kini dan gerbang masa lalu, Fuga merasa tertarik dengan dunia yang saat ini ia berada. Dan perpindahan waktu yang ia alami sekarang bukanlah kehendaknya dan itu sebabnya ketiga mainan miliknya menjadi tak berguna untuk saat ini.

Fuga kemudian meninggalkan sekolah itu sesaat kemudian untuk menuju pusat kota. Saat melintasi jalanan ia tanpa sengaja melihat tiga orang pemuda yang terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di sebuah jembatan penyebrangan jalan tol menuju pusat kota. Ia memperhatikan mereka dan tertarik pada salah satunya _"Jinchuuriki ya!"_ batinnya. Fuga lalu melihat seorang wanita memakai dress merah memberikan sebuah kertas kepada salah satunya kemudian segera pergi dan Fuga langsung mengetahui wanita itu adalah iblis. "Iblis lagi hah!" gumamnya.

Tak lama kemudian Fuga melihat seorang gadis manis datang lalu salah satu dari tiga pria yang dilihatnya tadi pergi dengan gadis itu. "Gadis yang cantik tapi sayang dia memiliki aura membunuh yang tinggi" gumam Fuga lalu segera mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi.

Dua orang yang membuat Fuga tertarik itu adalah Issei dan Yuuma lalu ia memutuskan untuk memngikuti mereka secara diam-diam. Saat terus mengikuti pasangan kekasih itu berkencan, Fuga menyempatkan diri mampir ke toko baju untuk mencuri beberapa pakaian tanpa diketahui oleh penjaga toko karena ia tak membawa uang sama sekali. Setelah toko baju, ia kemudian mampir ke toko _gun_ untuk mengambil beberapa senjata karena ia tau di dunia ia berada sekarang sangatlah berbahaya walau kasat mata terlihat begitu damai namun sebenarnya dikuasai oleh mahluk-mahluk tak kasat mata yang mengambil wujud seperti manusia biasa.

Dunia dimana Sasuke, Fuga dan Naruto berada sekarang berjalan sebuah rantai mutualisme dimana Iblis memamfaatkan manusia untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, Manusia memamfaatkan iblis untuk mendapatkan kesenangan walau tak sedikit dari mereka yang membenci iblis, _Fallen Angel _memperbudak Manusia dan sebaliknya Manusia akan diberikan kejayaan. Siklus itu lebih mirip rantai makanan dimana mendapat keinginan membuat kenyang perut semuanya.

Fuga terus mengikuti Issei dan pacarnya hingga sore menjelang. Mengikuti mereka hingga _masuk_ ke sebuah taman tanpa disadari oleh dua orang tersebut. "Aku mencium suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi dan jika Naruto di sini dia pasti sudah mencekik gadis itu" batin Fuga yang sudah curiga dengan gerak-gerik Yuuma dari awal ia melihatnya.

Kembali ke pihak Issei. Issei dan Yuuma berhenti di tengah taman tepat di dekat air mancur. Yuuma kemudian meminta sesuatu kepada Issei untuk mengenang kencan pertama mereka. "Issei-kun, maukah memberikan sesuatu kepadaku untuk mengenang kencan pertama kita?" tanya Yuuma manis yang membuat Issei tak akan sanggup menolak. _"Dia minta ciuman!" Inner _Issei_._

Issie terlihat terkejut karena baru kali ini ia mengalami apa itu pacaran. "A-aku harus memberikan apa?" tanya Issei sedikit gerogi. _"Ciuman! Ciuman!" Inner _Issei yang sepertinya sangat gembira.

Yuuma langsung mendekati Issei seperti akan menciumnya sehingga membuat jantung Issei berdebar kencang karena hal itulah yang ia inginkan untuk kesan pertama kencan mereka. Issei berharap kalau Yuuma minta hal itu namun kebahagiaan itu langsung hancur saat Yuuma mengatakan hal mengerikan "Maukah kau mati untukku?" pertanyaan itu memang menyakitkan tapi Issei mencoba untuk menungkasnya kalau-kalau ia mungkin salah mendengarnya.

"Ka-kau bercandakan, Yuuma-chan?" tanya Issei sedikit ragu.

Yuuma lalu berkata dengan nada membunuhnya "Aku tidak bercanda dan aku akan segera membunuhmu!". Yuuma lalu berubah menjadi _Fallen Angel _yang cara perubahanyya terlihat _fullgar _di mata Issei sehingga menyihirnya sesaat dan menyebabkan dirinya tak mampu mengindar dari keinginan Yuuma.

Pakaian santai Yuuna langsung robek seketika saat memperlihatkan sayap hitamnya yang lumayan besar. Wujudnya memang mengerikan tapi karena dia seorang malaikat, dia membuat Issei malah terpedaya akibat pikiran mesumnya dan menelan mentah-mentah kematian yang datang kepadanya.

Yuuma lalu mengeluarkan tombak merah bercahaya mengunakan _megic_nya lalu segera menusuk Issei tanpa basa-basi.

**_SLEBH!_**

**_Hening!_**

Issei hanya bisa menutup matanya karena sangat ketakutan, ia malah terlihat seperti seekor kucing lemah yang penakut dan ia mulai merasakan darah telah membasahi bajunya. Issei masih menutup matanya "Apakah aku akan mati? Tapi mengapa aku tak merasakan sakit?" rintihannya bingung.

Issei memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata lalu menangkap sosok gadis yang sangat cantik memiliki rambut silver panjang terurai bebas namun sosok cantik yang dilihatnya itu telah tertembus tombak di bagian dada tengahnya. "Ke-kenapa?"Issei terbata sekaligus terharu karena ada seorang gadis yang sangat cantik rela terluka demi menolong dirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, kucing penakut!" suara bass yang terdengar sangat jantan langsung membuat Issei murung seketika karena kecewa berat setelah mengetahui kenyataan pada sosok cantik berambut silver tersebut.

Issei terlihat kaku seketika, hatinya serasa hancur berkeping-keping karena kecewa berat. Dunia memang kejam baginya karena ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang cantiknya melebihi gadis manapun. _"Andai saja dia memiliki saudari" _harapan Issei untuk terakhir kalinya.

Yuuma juga terlihat kaku saat melihat orang yang menerima serangannya terlihat santai-santai saja. "Si-siapa kau?" tanya Yuuma terbata.

Sosok itu tiada lain adalah Fuga. Fuga melesat cepat untuk menolong Issei tanpa disadari oleh Yuuma maupun Issei.

"Ka-kau ce-cepat sekali!" ucap Yuuma kemudian Fuga menoleh ke arahnya.

Fuga lalu berkata "Orang sepertimu itu lebih cocok disebut iblis dibanding malaikat" ucanya yang sama sekali tak merasakan sakit walau dadanya telah tertembus tombak yang tajam dan tentunya menyakitkan untuk orang biasanya. Ia kemudian mencabut tombak itu dengan santai dan luka pada dadanya langsung tertutup sendiri. "Hayaaa… ini hanya serangan anak-anak" ucap Fuga meremehkan. Tusukan itu tak ada artinya bagi Fuga karena dia adalah seorang Nephilim. Nephilim dalam artian darah campuran yang terlahir dari perkawinan antar Peri dan Siluman.

Yuuma langsung meneteskan keringat dingin kemudian kabur begitu saja tanpa kesempatan untuk Fuga membalas serangannya.

"Hah, dasar bocah iblis!" umpat Fuga.

Yuuma adalah _Fallen Angel. _Rasnya memilih meninggalkan Surga karena mereka memilih menentang Tuhan dan datang ke bumi demi kekuasaan.

Issei kemudian berdiri lalu bertanya kepada Fuga "Ka-kau iblis?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Fuga lalu menatap datar ke arah Issei kemudian berkata "Aku adalah iblis dan sekaligus malaikat" ucapnya yang langsung membuat Issei gemetar.

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" ucap Issei sambil mencoba melindungi diri semampunya.

Fuga tak berkomentar dan ia langsung menyentuh kepala Issei dengan tangan kanannya lalu mulai mengalirkan _Chakra _putihnya yang membuat Issei beku sesaat.

Fuga lalu masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar Issei dan bertemu dengan sosok yang panas. "Ternyata ada Naga ya di dalam sini" ucap Fuga santai sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Seperti sedang wisata ke perut gunung berapi saja. Hayaa... Panas! Tolong hidupkan ACnya tuan Naga" celotehnya.

**"Siapa kau? Beraninya kau menerobos ke sini!" **ucap Sang Naga Merah yang sama sekali tak menghiraukan celotehan Fuga.

"Hayaaa... Kau ini siapa?" Fuga malah balik bertanya dan sukses membuat sang Naga menjadi sangat kesal.

Kini nafas api keluar begitu saja dari hidung Sang Naga namun ia sadar, sebagai mahluk surgawi dia harus memiliki kesabaran. **"Aku Ddraig!" **sahut sang Naga ketus.

"Kau siluman ya?" tanya Fuga lagi.

**"Jangan sembarangan, aku ini mahluk Surga! Asal kau tau saja, aku ini setara dengan malaikat" **ucap Ddraig sedikit marah.

"Oooo… mahluk Surga kok terkurung di dalam tubuh manusia?" tanya Fuga lagi.

**"Cih.. kau ini cerewet sekali. Hah... aku juga tidak tau, hehe!" **ucap Ddraig apa adanya yang langsung membuat kening Fuga mengkerut.

"Kau ini memang Naga yang tak punya wibawa! Manusia yang menjadi wadahmu dalam bahaya kau malah diam saja, Naga macam apa kau ini. Aku tak percaya kalau kau itu mahluk Surga" ucap Fuga sedikit meremehkan.

**"Diam kau cerewet! Itu karena bocah itu belum menyadari keberadaanku, dasar gadis cerewert!"** umpat Ddraig.

"Cih.. dasar moster kacangan!" Fuga terlihat kesal karena telah dikatai gadis cerewet.

**"Oi, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"** tanya Ddraig.

"Aku sama seperti bocah yang menjadi wadahmu" sahut Fuga santai.

**"Jadi kau memiliki Sacred Gear juga"** ucap Ddraig sehingga membuat Fuga sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"Sacred Gear?" tanya Fuga.

**"Kau ini memang tidak tau atau apa? Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya. Sacred Gear itu adalah…" **jelas Ddraig terputus.

"Hah, ulurkan saja tanganmu!" ucap Fuga lalu Ddraig mengulurkan tangannya dalam keadaan binggung. Fuga kemudian menyentuh tangan Ddraig yang cukup besar lalu membaca pikiran Naga merah tersebut.

Setelah selesai membaca, Ddraig kemudian bertanya siapa Fuga sebenarnya. **"Siapa namamu dan siapa kau?" **tanyanya.

"Aku Fuga Yadu dan aku juga memiliki teman moster sepertimu dalam tubuhku" ucap Fuga lalu menghilang dari pandangan Ddraig begitu saja dan kembali ke dunia nyata membuat Ddraig kembali memakan kekesalan.

Issei akhirnya tersadar lalu bertanya apa yang terjadi kepada Fuga. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku, cowok aneh?" tanya Issei sedikit mengangkat nada bicaranya.

"Hayaa... aku ini baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari iblis jahat" ucap Fuga santai.

Issei kemudian mengingat kembali apa yang telah dilakukan Fuga terhadapnya tadi. Ia kemudian tersadar lalu langsung membungkuk hormat "Terimah kasih telah menyelamatkan nyawaku" ucap Issei.

"Hidup itu berharga dan bukan milik pribadi saja, setiap orang terdekatmu yang menyayangimu juga berhak atas hidupmu dan sudah kewajibanku untuk menolong. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih dan kalau tidak ada pertolongan dari anda aku pasti sudah mati. Dan jika aku mati, aku pasti sudah menyebabkan kesedihan besar untuk orang tuaku karena aku adalah anak tunggal" ucap Issei kemudian mulai memikirkan sesuatu _"Mimpi memegang oppai pasti sudah musnah tadi, terimakasih… terimakasih.. terimakasih atas pertolongannya!" _batin Issei.

"Jangan terlalu lebay begitu. Lagipula nyawamu itu akan terus terancam karena banyak iblis yang berserakan dan selalu menginginkan dirimu. Dan yang terpenting kau tak akan bisa meraih mimpi-mimpimu jika menjadi budak iblis. Tidak menjadi budak siapapun itu lebih baik, pikirkan saja bagaimana rasanya jika kau yang malah memperbudak gadis-gadis iblis yang sexy!" ucap Fuga yang langsung membuat semangat Issei meledak. Sepertinya Fuga tau sifat mesum Issei setelah menyentuh kepala bocah itu.

_"Kedengarannya sangat menarik" _batin Issei sambil tersenyum licik karena sedang menghayal hal-hal yang mesum. "Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Issei penuh nafsu.

"Takutlah mati" ucap Fuga singkat dan memiliki makna yang besar..

"Jadi harus bagaimana?" tanya Issei yang terlihat menjadi binggung. "Kalau begitu ajari aku ilmu sihir, Sensei! Sebenarnya aku memang takut mati, Sensei" pintanya penuh harap.

"Bagus, jika kau tau rasa takut akan kematian maka kau akan memperkuat dirimu untuk bertahan hidup. Jika tak takut mati tak ada gunanya belajar seni bela diri. Orang menjadi kuat karena dia takut mati atau takut dikalakan. Orang menjadi pintar karena dia takut dibilang bodoh" ujar Fuga.

"Jadi Sensei juga takut mati?" tanya Issei.

"Setelah melewati banyak hal akhirnya aku sadar. Aku menjadi kuat karena aku takut mati dan aku lebih takut lagi jika dia akan terluka karena aku lemah. Oleh sebab itu aku harus tetap bernafas apapun terjadi nanti padaku sampai aku benar-benar memberikan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk dia" ucap Fuga lalu menatap langit. Dia berharap bisa cepat pulang tapi dia sadar ada sesuatu yang menanti dia dan dua temannya di dunia ini.

Issei ikut terbawa suasana Fuga. Issei pahan, dia yang dimaksud Fuga pastilah orang yang disayanginya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu sebuah seni bela diri tapi ada syaratnya" ucap Fuga.

"Apa itu Sensei?" tanya Issei yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi kuat demi melindungi cita-citanya.

"Kau harus mengijinkan aku dan dua temanku tinggal di rumahmu" ucap Fuga.

"Tentu saja, Sensei!" sahut Issei semangat tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang tuanya terlebih dahulu dan rumahnya itu sangat kecil untuk ukuran kota besar.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tidak sabar lagi terus menunggu. "Sudah hampir jam sembilan malam" ucap Sasuke datar sambil bersandar di pintu masuk Gereja.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau duduk dari pertama ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke berkata kalau dia duduk dia harus merapatkan kedua pahanya seperti gadis perawan sehingga dia akan terlihat seperti maho. Berdiripun dia sebenarnya merasa sedikit risih karena angin selalu masuk dari bawah rok mininya tapi dia berkata itu tak apa semasih dia tak terlihat maho di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri sudah terlihat sangat gelisah "Kemana sih Fuga, beli baju saja lama sekali. DASAR-TTEBAYOO!" keluh Naruto kesal.

Saat Fuga dan Issei hendak pergi, kertas mantra yang sempat diberikan oleh seseorang kepada Issei mendadak terbang dari sakunya lalu muncul sebuah portal merah kemudian datang seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang langsung mempesona mata Issei karena memiliki dada yang lumayan besar. _"Rias-senpai!" _gumam Issei ternyata gadis itu adalah kakak tingkat Issei di sekolahnya.

Sementara itu Fuga terlihat datar-datar saja _"Iblis lagi tapi yang ini berbeda. Walaupun begitu aku tetap membenci yang namanya iblis" _batin Fuga lalu menoleh ke arah Issei untuk membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Issei. _"Sungguh beruntung jika kau bisa menaklukan gadis rambut merah itu!" _bisiknya yang membuat Issei semakin bergairah.

Gadis berambut merah itu bernama Rias Gremory konon berasal dari Eropa. Gadis ini mendatangi Issei untuk tujuan tertentu. "Issei-kun, maukah kau ikut denganku?" tanya Rias yang melupakan keberadaan Fuga yang diangggapnya hanya manusia biasa pada umumnya. _"Dia hanya gadis biasa yang tak memiliki kemampuan apapun" _batin Rias saat melihat Fuga sekilas.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku harus ikut kemana?" tanya Issei yang sedang bingung sedangkan Fuga memilih menjauh dan duduk di banggku taman sambil menunggu Issei selesai dengan urusannya.

Rias kemudian memperlihatkan siapa dirinya, ia lalu mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya tanpa segan-segan. Ia juga berencana membunuh Fuga untuk menghilangkan saksi. "Issei-kun, jadilah pelayanku!" ucap Rias sambil melayang.

Issei memang menyukai Rias tapi ia trauma setelah melihat semua yang Yuuma lakukan. Ia lalu berpikir sebentar untuk memikirkan semua perkataan Fuga tadi dan dia mendapakkan sebuah ide. "Kalau begitu bolehkah aku melihat kau tanpa sehelai benang sedikitpun dan mengabadikan gambarmu di otakku?" ucap Issei yang membuat Rias langsung malu dan Fuga menepak keningnya sendiri.

"Dasar manusia mesum!" umpat Fuga dari kejauhan. Fuga seorang ninja kelas atas, itu sebabnya ia mampu mendengar jarak jauh.

Rias menjadi salah tingkah karena diminta buka pakaian di tempat umum. Dia kemudian bernegosiasi "Tapi Issei-kun harus mau jadi pelayanku dulu!" ucap Rias.

"Umm.." Issei tampak berpikir lalu Fuga langsung memanggilnya.

"Issei-kun, aku sudah lapar dan belum makan dari pagi jadi kapan kita makan di rumahmu?" tanya Fuga yang telah merubah suaranya menjadi suara gadis yang imut sehingga membuat Issei tak bisa mengelak sekaligus terkejut lalu mendadak pingsan. Fuga lalu mendekati Issei "Tu kan Issei-kun pingsan dan mimisan lagi" ucap Fuga sangat mengoda.

_"Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan Sensei dan yang paling mengejutkan lagi suaranya itu seperti desahan gadis manis, __**AHHK!**__. UAAAA SUARA SENSEI MERDUU SEKALIII!" _batin Issei di alam bawah sadarnya.

Fuga lalu mengangkat Issei dengan gaya bridal lalu membawanya pergi tanpa menghiraukan Rias yang sedang melayang di belakangnya. _"Kuat juga gadis itu untuk ukuran manusia biasa" _pikir Rias lalu lenyap begitu saja. Masih ada kesempatan lain.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi karena sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Perutku lapar sekali-tebayooo!" keluh Naruto sambil memegang perutnya sementara Sasuke terlihat diam saja padahal perutnya juga sudah sangat lapar. Dia terlihat arogan karena sifat _cool_nya itu dan dia bukan tipe pengeluh seperti Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya muncul. Fuga datang sambil menggendong Issei dan Naruto langsung protes. "Kemana saja kau, Fuga? Malam sudah semakin larut kau baru datang dan siapa dia?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk pria yang digendong oleh Fuga.

Fuga langsung mengatankan yang sebenarnya "Dia sama seperti kita, seorang jinchuuriki juga. Aku menyelamatkannya saat dia bertemu dengan iblis" jelasnya dan akhirnya kedua temannya memaklumi keterlambatan dirinya. Tapi mereka masih kesal karena belum makan sama sekali dalam satu hari ini dan hampir saja Naruto memakan G-String Sasuke yang tidak terpakai. '_Oy! _Sasuke nggak pakai daleman, yang cewe mau liat kah? Pake rok mini lagi, oooo!'.

**_Lebay! _**

"Jadi mana baju dan makanannya?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk makan.

Fuga kemudian memberikan sebuah bingkisan pelastik yang berisi pakaian dan dua kotak nasi lalu Naruto dan Sasuke segera makan saat itu juga."Hayaa... Kalian rakus sekali seperti orang tidak makan selama sebulan saja" ucapnya.

Jika sedang lapar berat, sifat asli seseorang akan muncul. Mungkin ada benarnya juga atau sepenuhnya salah.

Setelah selesai makan, SaFuNaru kemudian membersihkan diri sejenak di kolam mata air yang ada di Gereja lalu setelah itu, mereka kemudian mengganti baju sampai terlihat elegant dengan pakaian kantor yang Fuga dapat lengkap dengan jas masing-masing.

Fuga memakai pakaian berwarna putih, Naruto dapat yang warna hitam dan Sasuke yang berwarna biru. Sekarang mereka bertiga malah terlihat seperti seorang boss mafia.

Tak lama kemudian Issei tersadar dari pingsannya lalu mendapati tiga pemuda gagah yang sedang menatap ke arahnya. Pemuda berambut silver panjang tersurai rapi kemudian mendekatinya dan bertanya "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Fuga.

Issei malah terlihat binggung melihat pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengannya mirip seperti gadis pria yang sempat menyelamatkan dirinya "Sensei?".

"Cepat sekali kau memiliki murid, Fuga!" ucap Naruto menyela yang terlihat penasaran dengan Issei. "Anak ini yang kau sebut jinchuuriki, Fuga. Terlihat lemah sekali" kementarnya.

Fuga kemudian mengingatkan Issei tentang janjinya. "Kau harus membawa kami ke rumahmu!" ucap Fuga dan mendadak Issei terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. "JADI INI SENSEI! SEBENARNYA SENSEI INI PEREMPUAN ATAU LAKI-LAKI SIH?" teriak Issei karena selalu dibuat terkejut.

"TENTU SAJA AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, DASAR BODOH!" teriak balik Fuga yang malah menjadi kesal.

"Tak ku sangka dimana-mana banyak ada orang bodoh" gerutu Naruto.

"Kau benar, ini memngingatkanku padamu" ucap Sasuke tajam.

"SASUKEEEEE!" teriak Naruto ikut kesal dan siap memukul Sasuke dengan keras.

**_Susano'o!_**

**_-0000-_**

**12.00pm**. Issei akhirnya membawa tiga sekawan itu pulang ke rumahnya dan mengajak mereka untuk tinggal bersamanya sesuai janjinya terhadap Fuga.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Issei sesampainya di rumah dan sepertinya kedua orang tuanya telah tidur karena pada kenyataannya ini sudah tengah malam.

"Rumahmu buruk sekali" ucap Fuga menyindir.

"Paling tidak ada tempat untuk beristirahat, Sensei!" ucap Issei tak bersemangat.

"Rumah ini kecil, dua lantai dan sempit" ucap Sasuke tajam yang mempermurung Issei.

"Kalau begitu hancurkan saja" ucap Fuga enteng lalu menyentuh tembok lalu mengeluarkan jutsu mautnya.**_"Thunder Grip!" _**(cengkraman petir). Kejutan ini langsung membuat Issei hanya bisa menganga saja melihat rumahnya yang langsung menjadi debu dan hanya tersisa kerangka rumahnya saja.

**_"Susano'o!" _**Sasuke membangkitkan Susano'onya hanya untuk menghempas debu yang berserakan dengan sebuah kipas besar khas clan Uchiha yang pernah dimiliki oleh Madara dan yang terpenting orang tua Issei masih terditur nyenyak.

Naruto langsung mengerti. **_"Wood style : Hotel!" _**dalam sekejap mata sebuah hotel lantai tiga bergaya modern langsung terbangun begitu saja dan manambah keterkejutan Issei yang hanya bisa menganga semakin lebar saja.

_"Rumah yang segede ini pastinya mampu menampung banyak gadis, hehehehe! Aku harus menuntut Sensei agar segera mengajari sihirnya. Oppai! Jarakku denganmu sekarang semakin dekat. Lagi pula aku memiliki tiga sensei. Aku akan menaklukanmu Rias Gremory! Mwahahaha!" _batin Issei penuh gairah yang membara.

"Berhenti berpikir mesum!" bentak Naruto sehingga menghentikan pikiran Issei layaknya kaset _tape _yang tiba-tiba saja putus.

"Ayo tidur!" ucap Sasuke kemudian naik ke lantai tiga bersama Naruto dan Fuga untuk tidur.

Di sisi lain Issei tak bisa tidur gara-gara rumah barunya. Dia menelusuri seluruh sudut rumah barunya itu dan yang terpenting dia sangat bahagia sekali setelah mengetahui kamar mandi rumahnya seperti pemandian umum yang berukura meter dan terdapat sumber air panas juga. Dan yang sangat terpenting kamar mandinya hanya ada satu dan terdapat di lantai satu agak ke belakan. "YUUHUU! SUNGGUH MENGASIKKAN SEKALI AKU AKAN MEMBUKA PEMANDIAN KHUSUS CEWEK DI SINI, MWAHAHAAHA! OH OPPAI AKU DATANG!" teriak Issei penuh nafsu.

**_PLOK! _**Tiba-tiba saja kepala Issei dibentur dengan gayung oleh seseorang dan ternyata itu Naruto. "Berhenti berteriak kurang jelas seperti itu!" geram Naruto sambil mengeluarkan aura siluman rubahnya sehingga membuat Issei menciut. Naruto merasa terganggu karena teriakan Issei.

Tanpa Issei sadari Naruto langsung berubah total lalu berkata licik "Ternyata kau punya hobi yang sama sepertiku tapi kurang elit. Kau harus banyak belajar dariku, jangan belajar kepada Fuga, itu tidak mengasikkan. Walau dia juga mesum kelas elit tapi dia lupa yang namanya bersenang-senang setelah bertunangan dengan Ino. Ayo besok kita mengintip gadis-gadis-tebayoo!" ucap Naruto penuh aura kelicikan.

Bagai didatangi mahluk Surga, Issei langsung merasakan bahagia yang luar bisa ternyata teman Senseinya ada yang sependapat dengan dirinya. "BAIKLAH NARUTO-SENSEI! MARI KITA MENGINTIP!" seru semangat Issei.

**_Plok! _**Lagi-lagi kepala Issei dipukul dengan gayung. "Diam kau! Aku mau tidur! Dan orang mesum yang sebenarnya harus sopan, tidak boleh pengecut dalam mengintip, dan tentunya harus memiliki moral yang tinggi. Itu baru namanya mesumer sejati. Jika kau masih bertahan dengan gaya mesummu itu, kau tak ada bedanya dengan sampah" ucap Naruto kejam tapi Issei tetap senang.

_"Hari-hariku pasti akan menyenangkan mulai besok"_ batin Issei kemudian mengikuti Naruto pergi untuk tidur. Sepertinya mereka berdua akan akrab. Mungkin.

Naruto adalah guru besar Issei no satu dan Issei sudah menetapkannya dalam otaknya kalau Narutolah sosok Sensei utama yang dia dambakan. Lalu bagaimana kalau Naruto mengejari Issei jurus henge? Bisa jadi Issei menjadi pewaris aliran mesum Naruto.

**_- to be continued -_**

**_Next in sabtu depan._**

**_Yo minna sampai jumpa lagi._**

**_Tolong riviu lagi ya._**

**_Semua yang riviu selalu akan memberi ide untuk perbaikan chapter berikutnya._**

**_Spesial Thank for _**HanyaGues, Mikaeru346 , Ryoko, Tamma, Males login, 21, Yagami Kamito, Alexander Rikudou Hell, Guest, .104, reyvanrifqi, thank udah riviu.

Riviu lagi ya.

Minta riviu juga ya, Sillent Reader.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE EXORCIST (PEMBASMI SETAN)**

**Type : Crossover (Naruto x High School DXD)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and ****Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Character pemeran : Naruto, Fuga (OC), Sasuke bersama Issei dan kawan-kawan.**

**Warning : ****OC, OOC, ****Divergence, sedikit Gore, Full Evil,Kill N Kill, don't Kitsching****, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

**Kisah ini adalah side story dari kisah The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto. Kisah ini dimulai dari hutan kematian Konoha setelah perang dunia Ninja ke-4.**

**_Sekilas info : di chapter ini kocaknya agak kurang. Maklum ya kawan semua, otak Kurawa kerasa keparut mikirin idenya hehe._**

**_Selamat membaca semuanya._**

**Season one.**

**Become to Devil Hunter.**

**Konoha, hutan Kematian. 09.00pm**, terlihat empat shinobi sedang memeriksa lubang dimana Sasuke, Fuga dan Naruto terjatuh tiga bulan lalu. Empat orang itu adalah Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka ingin membuktikan kebenaran dari ucapan Trizh yang mengatakan kalau tiga sekawan masih hidup.

Shikamaru dan Sakura turun ke dasar lubang sementara dua yang lain mengawasi dari atas sambil mengatur alat untuk turun ke dasar lubang. Proses ini sama seperti pencarian pesawat Air Asia di dasar lautan. Terlihat seperti seorang penyelam dengan tabung oksigen di punggung dan pakaian pelindung dari gas beracun. Keduanya segera turun dengan mengunakan alat-alat pemanjat tebing dengan bantuan Ino dan Hinata ynag mengatur tali dari atas.

Turun dengan hati-hati. Shikamaru dan Sakura turun secara perlahan mejaga agar dinding lubang tidak longsor. Dalam berkomunikasi antara satu sama lain mereka menguakan radio mini yang terpasang di teliga mereka. Di sini Shikamaru bertindak sebagai pemimpin dan missinya malam ini berjalan sesuai rencana.

Kurang dari setengah jam, Shikamaru dan Sakura telah sampai di dasar lubang dan yang mereka temukan bukanlah tubuh tiga sekawan melainkan hanya pakaiannya saja. Berbekal pencahayaan dari senter yang terpasang di kepala, Shikamaru dan Sakura mulai memeriksa pakian ANBU usang yang baru saja mereka temukan itu.

Shikamaru mulai berasumsi setelah meihat pakian usang yang kini ia pegang "Tanpa tulang dan tanpa tanda-tanda pembusukan jazat. Mereka memang masih hidup tapi.." ucapnya terhenti lalu dia mulai memikirkan hal yang baru saja ia temui.

"Misteri ini semakin misteri saja" tambah Sakura sambil memegang pakaian milik Sasuke. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir berat dan banyak pertanyaan mulai muncul di kepalanya. "Kemana mereka pergi?" tanya Sakura.

Shikamaru lalu menyandarkan diri pada dinding lubang lalu mulai menutup mata dan mulai mencerna semua permasalahan yang ada di sekitarnya. "Kedalaman lubang mencapai 20 meter, oksigen sangat kurang, adanya gas beracun, tak ada celah untuk keluar dari sini tanpa mengunakan alat dan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini mereka mustahil bisa bertahan" ucap Shikamaru menghitung semua keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Mereka seperti lenyap begitu saja" ujar Sakura setelah mendengar semua perkataan dari Shikamaru.

Dan Shikamaru mulai mengecek bukti-bukti yang ditemuinya "Tanpa adanya tanda terjadinya proses pembusukan, jika mereka mati di sini setidaknya ada kerangka mereka dan yang kita temukan hanya pakaian mereka saja" ujarnya Shikamaru sementara Sakura sedang membayangkan hal gila.

Sakura membayangkan, _tiga sekawan_ sengaja membuang pakaian mereka ke dasar lubang lalu lari seperti maho dan juga memikirkan Sasuke yang tertular sifat kedua kawannya. _"TIDAAAKKKKK!" i_nner Sakura frustasi. Setelah berteriak sebentar, Sakura kembali membayangkan Sasuke lari mengila memimpin kedua _sohibnya _berlari tanpa busana keliling kota. _"OH TIDAAKKK AKU HARUS MENCARINYA!" _teriak_ inner_ Sakura kembali dan Sakura sendiri mulai terlihat gelisah. Tangan dan kakinya sekaran bergerak tak mau diam. Dia memang sagat mengawatirkan Sasuke atau yang sebenarnya menghawatirkan pikirannya sendiri.

Shikamaru lalu menarik kesimpulan yang langsung menghentikan tingkah aneh Sakura yang terlihat seperti orang cacingan "Mereka mungkin berpindah dimensi" ucapnya lalu langsung mendapat dukungan dari Sakura.

Sakura langsung diam dan berfose seperti ninja yang elegant. "Nah itu baru masuk akal, Shikamaru" ucap Sakura untuk menungkas bayangan di otaknya. "Tapi kenapa harus meninggalkan pakaian?" tanya Sakura bingung jangan-jangan bayangan di kepalanya itu benar.

Shikamaru kemudian mulai menjelaskan sesuatu "Aku pernah membaca sebuah tiori dalam sebuah buku jutsu teleportasi. Jika kita berteleportasi ke dimensi lain yang tak terhubug ke dimensi kita maka yang pindah hanya tubuh yang melakukan perpindahan itu saja. Mungkin Obito bisa memecah misteri hilangnya mereka" ujar Shikamaru sambil menatak jagut.

"Kalau begitu, kita segera temui Obito" ucap Sakura yang sudah tidak sabar mengetahui dimana sebenarnya Sasuke berada namun itu tak akan mudah.

Obito adalah satu-satunya ahli teleportasi yang masih hidup saat ini dan satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh Konoha setelah dianggapnya mati Naruto, Sasuke dan Fuga. Sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi di Konoha yang tau tentang teleportasi. Orang itu selalu menyembunyikan rahasia besarnya yang tak boleh satupun orang tau. Orang yang menyimpan rahasia yang besar dan tak akan ada seorangpun di dunia shinobi yang akan mengetahui rahasia tersebut.

**_-Kuoh Town-_**

Pagi yang cerah dan ditemani sinar matahari yang hangat. Burung-burungpun bernyanyi lagu selamat pagi _"Cuit Cuit Cuit!" _menyambut matahari yang baru saja terbangun. Burung-burung bernyanyi sambil bertengger di atas pemancar parabola yang ada di atas atap kediaman Hyodo. Suara burung yang begitu indah namun orang yang malas bangun pagi akan terganggu dengan nyanyian itu.

Burung tetangga juga ikut bernyanyi _"Selamat pagi!" _seekor burung kakak tua yang hinggap di jendela rumah nenek yang giginya tinggal dua yang menjadi tetangga keluarga Hyodo yang paling ramah di kompleknya. Kakak tua itu juga ikut meramaikan konser di pagi hari sambil menyambut sang mentari. Melakukan duet dengan burung-burung di atap rumah keluarga Hyodo sambil mengganggu penghuni kediaman Hyodo yang malas bangun pagi.

Pagi yang penuh dengan kedamaian namun rasa damai itu tidak merasuki Issei dan SaFuNaru karena mereka harus dibangunkan oleh teriakan ibu Issei. "TIDAAAAKKK!" genderang telinga mereka sepertinya ingin pecah akibat teriakan itu. Mereka semua tidur berempat di ranjang yang berukuran king size, entah berapa luas ranjang mereka dan yang jelas cukup untuk sepuluh orang.

Naruto membuat rumah berbintang tujuh yang membuat pusing jika mengitarinya, tiga tingkat dan berbentuk semi gedung seperti rumah-rumah mewah pada umumnya. Dengan membuat rumah mewah seperti itu membuat ayah Issei terlihat seperti seorang koruptor karena memiliki rumah gendut.

"Berisik sekali pagi-pagi ttebayo!" keluh Naruto yang matanya masih ngantuk berat dan memilih membenamkan wajah di bawah bantal. "Walau aku sangat senang memiliki orang tua tapi saat dipaksa untuk bangun sungguh tidak menyenangkan ttebayooo!" keluhnya di bawah bantal.

"Aku tidak mau bangun" ucap Fuga lalu menguap sambil merentangkan tangan dan kaki lalu tidur kembali seperti kucing.

"Fuga ada benarnya juga" ucap Sasuke yang terlihat sedang berselimut sendirian dan kembali tidur seperti domba jantan.

"Jam enam pagi kurang satu menit" ucap Issei saat melihat jam dindingnya yang mirip menara jam London. Jam dinding itu terdapat di samping kanan Issei yang sedang berbaring "Bagaimana kalau itu berbunyi ya?" ucap Issei setengah sadar.

Satu menit kemudian suara lonceng jam mengelegar sehingga mengetarkan seisi rumah bersamaan dengan teriakan ibu Issei lagi.

**TENG! TENG! TENG!**

"AAAAA SUARA APA ITU!"

Para tetangga juga ikut terbangun karena Naruto lupa memasang peredam.

Mata Issei langsung terbuka lebar karena terkejut namum _SaFuNaru_ tetap tertidur nyenyak. Ternyata kuping mereka telah disumbat dengan penyumbat. "Dasar Sensei!" umpat Issei.

Issei kemudian turun ke lantai dua dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya telihat sedang syok. "Issei-kun, sebenarnya kita ada dimana? Jangan-jangan kita diculik" tanya ibunya yang terlihat sedang panic.

"Kita ada di rumah ibu" ucap Issei sambil mengusap matanya yang masih ngantuk.

"Sepertinya ini bukan rumah kita" ucap ayah Issei sambil menatak jagut lalu Fuga mulai terlihat turun manghampiri semuanya.

"Wah dia cantik sekali" tunjuk ibu Issei ke arah Fuga yang mengenakan celana pendek merah maron dan kaos putih. Ucapan itu langsung membuat alis kiri Fuga bergetar. _"Kurang ajar!"_ umpat Fuga dalam hatinya.

Fuga terlihat seperti gadis cantik dengan rambut panjangnya, halus dan tak begitu tebal. Dagunya sedikit lancip, hidung mancung dan orang-orang di dunia asalnya mengatakan dia adalah copy of Dante (Devil May Cry). Jika dia memakai pakaian cosplay DMC maka dia akan sangat mirip dengan karakter utama game kesukaannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke turun dan juga mendapat sambutan dari ibu Issei "Pria yang gagah dan benar-benar pria sejati. Aku ingin menjadikannya anakku" ucapnya.

Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai ninja yang tidak banyak _bacot_ langsung memberi efek jutsunya untuk menangani situasi yang sekarang terjadi di rumah Hyodo. **_"Sharingan!" Cuing!._**

Sasuke melkukan **_Ultimate Genjutsu_** sebuah genjutsu permanen jutsu warisan dari Uchiha Shisui.

**_-0000-_**

Beberapa menit kemudian suasana rumah Issei berjalan seperti biasa dan keluarga Issei sedang sarapan bersama dengan _SaFuNaru_ layaknya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Ibu Issei tiba-tiba saja menyambut baik kedatangan _SaFuNaru_. "Terimakasih atas hadiah yang kalian berikan kepada kami, ini program bedah rumah yang sangat bagus. Serasa kami seperti keluarga kelas atas saja" celoteh Ibu Issei.

"Ibu jangan berlebihan seperti itu" ucap Issei. _"Ini pasti sihir Sasuke-sensei" _batinnya.

Ayah Issei juga ikut berterima kasih "Aku harap kalian mau tinggal di sini bersama Issei kami. Anak kami pasti senang memiliki tiga saudara seperti kalian. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin memiliki anak yang banyak tapi Ibu Issei sudah tidak mau mengandung lagi dan kalau mencari istri lagi bisa-bisa aku dipulangkan ke rumah orang tua, hehe" ucapnya senang dan membuat Naruto dan Fuga penasaran dengan apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan terhadap mereka.

Naruto kemudian berbisik kepada Sasuke yang sedang menikmati makanannya. _"Oi Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" _

"Aku menseting kepala mereka lewat genjutsu" ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Jadi begitu, seperti robot saja" ucap Naruto dan Fuga tetap menikmati sarapannya.

**_Sekolah swasta Kuoh. Beberapa jam kemudian, saat istirahat jam pertama._**

Issei terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan dua sahabat mesumnya di sebuah taman yang ada di sekolahnya.

"Oi Issei, aku mencium penghianatan pada dirimu" ucap Matsuda si kepala botak mendesak wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Issei dengan tujuan mengintrogasi. Sedangkan Issei sendiri terlihat sesak afas di sekati seperti itu.

"Jangan mencoba menciumku dasar maho!" keluh Issei yang merasa tidak nyaman dilihat murid-murid yang lewat di sekitarnya.

"Kau melupakan kami karena Yuuma-canmu itu" ucap Motohama juga yang terlihat sangat kesal.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Fuga menegur Issei yang sedang bersama kedua teman mesumnya itu. "Oi Issei, sekolah ini ternyata banyak gadis cantiknya ya" ucap Fuga yang datang bersama dua temannya yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Sasuke sedang memasang mode super coolnya karena mereka bertiga datang bersama kerumunan para gadis. Mata Naruto terlihan mencuri-curi pandang ke segala arah lalu menggumam "Sekolah ini cocok untuku cuci mata-tebayooo! Benarkan, Fuga?" tanya Naruto untuk meminta pendapat dari Fuga.

"Hayaa… kau memang benar tapi mataku jadi rusak jika memandang trio mesum pasaran ini" ucap Fuga sambil memandang Issei dan kedua temannya.

Issei tampak terkejut melihat keberadaan tiga senseinya itu. "Se-sensei? Se-ragam itu?" tanya Issei yang terlihat binggung.

"Yo Issei!" sapa Naruto. "Kami sekarang bersekolah di sini berkat orang tuamu dan berita baiknya kami sekelas denganmu-tebayoo" ucap Naruto bersemangat seperti biasanya.

_"Ini pasti sihir Sasuke-sensei lagi!"_ pikir Issei sementara dua temannya sedang menatap _SaFuNaru_ dengan penuh kagum. Kedua teman Issei ini berharap memliki kewibawaan seperti mereka.

_"Ide mencari informasi di sini memang ide yang tak begitu buruk" _batin Sasuke sementara Fuga terlihat memasang muka serius memandang ke arah bangunan tua yang tak jauh berada dari bangunan utama sekolah, sepertinya dia menangkap sesuatu namun Sasuke belum ingin menanyakannya.

"Yo Issei, antar kami ke kelasmu" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-Sensei!" sahut Issei kemudian mengantarkan mereka bertiga ke kelasnya lalu berkenalan dengan beberapa orang yang ada di kelas Issei yang menjadi kelas baru bagi Sasuke, Fuga dan Naruto..

**_Beberapa jam berlalu_**, acara perkenalan dan bincang-bincang selesai dan sekarang Issei sedang duduk sendiri di kelas. Dia termenung karena memikirkan banyak hal. Di satu sisi dia merasa takut setelah bertemu Yuuma dan di sisi lain ia ingin menjadi raja _harem_ yang hebat. "Apakah Fuga-sensei benar-benar ingin melatihku sihir ya?!" gumamnya sementara itu _tiga sekawan_ sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah untuk mencari beberapa informasi tentang lingkungan dimana mereka berada sekarang.

Saat Issei masih termenung tiba-tiba saja pemuda yang katanya paling popular di sekolah menghampiri Issei untuk tujuan tertentu. Hal itu sedikit membuat Issei terkejut _"Kenapa dia datang ke kelasku?"._

Pemuda yang menghampiri Issei itu bernama Kiba seorang pria berambut pirang dan lumayan tampan bahkan cantik. "Kau Issei-san kan?" tanya Kiba.

"Ia ada apa?" tanya Issei sedikit terkejut.

"Aku datang ke sini atas perintah Rias Gremory-senpai untuk mengajakmu bertemu dengannya" ucap Kiba.

"Rias-senpai?" ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi Issei. _"Aku merasa dunia semakin aneh kenapa tiba-tiba saja Rias-senpai memanggilku? apa aku akan diajak bergabung dengan club orang-orang terpopular? Hihi ini cukup menyenangkan" _batin Issei.

Kiba membawa Issei ke sebuah bangunan tua yang tak terlalu jauh dari kelas Issei untuk bertemu dengan Rias Gremory. Sesampainya di sebuah ruangan, Issei di sambut hangat oleh Rias Gremory. "Selamat datang Issei-kun" sambut Rias. Di sana juga ada dua orang lagi selain Rias dan Kiba. Dua orang gadis yang sangat cantik dan sanggup membuat Issei terpesona.

Kiba mulai mengenalkan kedua gadis tersebut. "Dia adalah Koneko Tojo-san anak tahun pertama" tunjuk Kiba ke arah seorang gadis kecil berambut putih yang sedang menikmati kue sambil duduk santai di sofa. "Lalu yang berada di samping Rias-senpai adalah Akeno Himejima-san" tunjuk Kiba ke arah gadis tinggi berdada besar dan memiliki rambut hitam yang sangat panjang dan sedang berdiri di samping Rias Gremory yang sedang duduk di meja utama tempatnya memimpin.

Nafsu Issei tampaknya meningkat setelah melihat Akeno. _"Gaya rambutnya yang pony tail sangat sesuai dengan tipeku. Ini pasti keberuntunganku, andai Naruto-sensei ada di sini dia pasti senang. Hihihi.. aku akan menaklukannya juga!" _pikir mesum Issei.

"Selamat datang di klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Issei-kun!" sambut Akeno juga.

"Te-terimakasih, Akeno-san! Rias-senpai!" ucap Issei sopan. _"UAHAHAA… Klub ini menyenangkan karena ada gadis-gadis cantik. Aku harus mengajak, Naruto-sensei juga. Lagi pula ada oppai besar, hehe!"_ pikirnya lagi.

"Kami mengundangmu untuk bergabung di klub kami. Maukah Issei-kun?" tanya Rias sambil tersenyum manis. Rias berencana membunuh Issei dan membangkitkannya menjadi iblis dengan kedok mengajaknya bergabung ke dalam klubnya yang hanyalah sebatas kedok saja.

Issei langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir panjang. "YOOOO TENTU SAJA RIAS-SENPAI! AKU JUGA AKAN MENGAJAK NARUTO-SENSEI JUGA BOLEH KAN?" ucap Issei penuh gairah dan memdadak ruangan langsung sunyi senyap karena mendengar nama orang lain.

"Naruto? Sensei?" tanya Koneko yang terlihat bingung karena mendengar kata 'sensei'. Koneko mendadak berhenti mengunyah kuenya karena hal tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib dibuka seseorang. Lalu seseorang masuk secara mengejutkan "YO! Siapa yang menyebut namaku tadi-tebayo? Suaranya sampai terdengar hingga perpustakaan" ucap orang itu sambil mengorek telinganya.

Issei langsung menjawab dengan semangat. "NAH INILAH GURU MESUMKU, DIA NARUTO-SENSEI!" seru Issei bersemangat lalu seketika semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut meneteskan keringat dingin termasuk Naruto sendiri.

Nama Naruto kini merasa dicemarkan lalu ia mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat tepat di depan wajahnya kemudian mulai mengeluarkan aura siluman musangnya yang sangat angker. "ISSEIII! KAU JANGAN MENCEMARKAN NAMA BAIKU DASAR BOOOHHH!" geram Naruto yang sanggup memberi aura ngeri di ruangan itu bahkan Riaspun tak berani berkomentar.

Issei kemudian menjawab amarah Naruto dengan bodohnya. "Bukannya Naruto-sensei akan mengajariku cara mengintip yang benar?" ucapnya polos dan langsung membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya karena kalah melawan kebodohan Issei.

Sementara itu Rias dan semua anggotanya terlihat waspada melihat kedatangan Naruto yang mengejutkan bagi para iblis. _"Bagaimana dia bisa menerobos masuk? Untuk ukuran manusia biasa itu mustahil" _batin Rias.

"Sepertinya dia bukan manusia sembarangan" ucap Akeno pelan ke telinga Rias.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menbaca kekuatan apapun dalam diri anak itu" sahut Rias pelan. _"Itu mustahil juga, apa dia bisa menyembunyikan sacred gear miliknya? Tapi… itu tidak mungkin karena tidak bisa disembunyikan. Pasti kebetulan saja dia bisa masuk ke sini" _pikir Rias yang sekarang malah terlihat_ bengong._

Issei kemudian mengatakan sesuatu kepada Rias "Ano Senpai, tolong terima Senseiku juga untuk bergabung" pinta Issei penuh harap. Dia merasa kalau tidak ada Naruto maka tujuannya untuk mengintip gadis-gadis di clubnya ini tak akan berjalan mudah.

Rias kemudian memandang ke arah Naruto dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tatapan keduanya seperti sedang membaca kepala masing-masing. "Anak baru ya?" tanya Rias.

Naruto lalu menjawab sambil tersenyum "Begitulah" jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, karena Issei yang memintanya jadi kau boleh ikut bergabung" ucap Rias. Rias berpikir Naruto bisa dibunuhnya kapan saja.

Naruto lalu berpura-pura gembira "Terimakasih Rias-senpai!" ucapnya lalu tersenyum. Ia tau apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan oleh Rias. Mata safir Naruto mampu membaca setiap pikiran orang lain kecuali pikiran Fuga dan Trizh. Tak ada seorangpun yang mampu membaca pikiran mereka berdua.

Akeno lalu menyambut Naruto juga. "Selamat bergabung, Naruto-kun" ucapnya lalu Issei langsung gembira begitu saja. Saking gembiranya ia lalu menuntut Senseinya. "Naruto-Sensei, kapan kita belajar mengintip dengan benar. Aku sudah tidak sabar nih!" serunya membuat Naruto langsung menepak keningnya sendiri sementara yang lainnya langsung sweatdrop parah.

**_-000-_**

Setelah pulang sekolah Sasuke, Fuga, Naruto dan Issei berkumpul di kamar mereka. Mereka semua sedang duduk bersila di atas ranjang kingsize mereka. Duduk melingkar dan mulai membicarakan sesuatu. "Klub penelitian gaib semuanya iblis!" ucap Naruto yang langsung mengejutkan Issei.

"Ja-jadi Rias-senpai?" tanya Issei.

"Ya dia adalah iblis kelas atas namun tak begitu berbahaya bagi manusia" jelas Naruto.

"Syukurlah!" ucap Issei lega.

Fuga dan Sasuke juga sependapat dengan Naruto. "Aku juga mencium aura iblis yang kuat di sekolah tadi. Mereka mungkin saja berbahaya. Target mereka pasti Issei!" ucap Fuga menakutkan.

"Jangan menakut-nakuti, Fuga-sensei!" ucap Issei. Dia kawatir jika itu benar maka ucapan Fuga tentang mimpi haremnya yang hancur akan menjadi kenyataan. _"HUAAA… ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!" _otak Issei sekarang sedang terganggu.

Sasuke juga ikut menambahkan "Aku juga melihat beberapa iblis sedang memata-matai Issei" ucapnya dan terdengar semakin mengerikan di telinga Issei. Issei merasa semua pembicaraan senseinya terkesan angker.

"INI TIDAK BOLEH DIBIARKAN-SENSEI!" teriak Issei keras tapi untungnya Naruto telah membangun penghalang sebelum membicarakan hal penting ini.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja selama bersama dengan kami" ucap Sasuke dan Issei akhirnya mulai merasa lega.

Naruto kemudian menjelaskan sesuatu. "Aku memdapatkan sebuah informasi penting saat bertatap muka dengan Rias Gremory. Aku telah membaca semua informasi penting hanya beberapa detik pandang saja" ujarnya.

"Informasi?" Issei terlihat bingung dan menatap ke arah Naruto untuk menunggu penjelasannya.

Naruto kemudian menjelaskannya secara sederhana agar Issei mengerti "Kita berada di dunia yang penuh dengan campur tangan iblis. Iblis jahat mungkin saja akan mengahancurkan setiap mimpi-mimpi manusia dan memutus kepercayaan manusia terhadap Tuhan. Mungkin Issei tak akan pernah memegang _opaai_ seumur hidupnya" jelas Naruto sehingga membuat Issei semakin kawatir dengan masa depannya.

"Naruto-sensei, penjelasanmu sungguh mengerikan sekali!" ujar Issei yang terlihat panic.

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Dari informasi yang aku dapat, kaum yang sering berbuat onar adalah kaum Fallen Angel, Iblis liar dan para pemburu iblis yang mementingkan kepuasan sendiri. Di sini tujuan kaum iblis memiliki tujuan yang sama yaitu memburu pemilik Sacred Gear yang ada dalam diri Issei" jelasnya dan langsung mendapat protes dari Issei.

"Jangan terus membawa namaku, Naruto-sensei! Itu sangat mengerikan" rengek Issei.

"Sacred Gear ya? Itu sama seperti bijuu yang ada dalam tubuh kita" ujar Fuga.

"Bijuu? Sacred Gear?" tanya Issei yang semakin pusing mendengar semua pembicaraan itu.

"Itu adalah kekuatan yang tersembunyi dalam dirimu" ucap Naruto. "Iblis akan terus memburumu. Entah akan membunuhmu atau memamfaatkanmu sebagai senjata. Kau akan dijadikan bidak dalam permainan catur. Maka kau tak akan pernah merasakan rasa nikmat menjadi manusia" jelasnya lagi.

Issei mulai berpikir _"Rasa Nikmat? Oh tidak, apa jadinya jika aku jatuh ke tangan para iblis maka aku tak akan merasakan rasa nikmat itu. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, TIDAK BOLEEHHHH!" _batin Issei bergejolak.

Manusia itu mampu mendapatkan rasa nikmat tersendiri entah itu sebuah perasaan jiwa atau perasaan setelah mencapai sesuatu yang besar seperti kesuksesan dan bisa saja rasa nikmat setelah sampai di puncak sedangkan iblis hanya bisa memberi nikmat sesaat seperti rasa nikmat oleh harta, tahta dan ranjang.

"Jika tidak ingin semua mimpimu hancur, kau harus menjadi kuat" ucap Naruto.

Issei langsung berdiri begitu saja dan berkata "SENSEI TOLONG AJARI AKU SIHIR!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk dan hanya dilihat saja oleh ketiga calon senseinya.

"Apa mungkin ini tujuan kita terlempar ke sini" ucap Sasuke menyela.

"Untuk menjadi Devil Hunter" sahut Naruto.

"Sepertinya akan menarik" ucap Fuga.

"Bagaimana denganku Sensei?" tanya Issei yang telah kembali duduk.

"Besok akan ku latih kau lalu kita akan taklukan semua iblis-blis cantik itu-tebayoo" ucap Naruto licik dan langsung membangkitkan semangat Issei. "Benar Naruto-sensei, aku sangat setuju" ucap Issei.

Sasuke terlihat diam saja dan Fuga juga terlihat sedang tersenyum licik. Fuga sepertinya tertarik dengan gadis-gadis di sini. Tak apa hanya sekedar cuci mata yang penting tidak diketahui Ino. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Fuga sekarang dan itu rahasia dibalik kata 'menarik' yang sering diucapkan Fuga saat datang ke dunia yang baru.

"Tunggu dulu!" jeda Issei tiba-tiba. "Kalau Rias-senpai dan yang lainnya iblis, jadi Sensei semua ini siapa?" tanyanya yang langsung membuat tiga sekawan terkejut.

"Aku melupakan satu hal" ucap Sasuke lalu memberi pengaruh genjutsu kepada issei sehingga Issei terlihat seperti orang idiot karena mengeluarkan air liur dari mulutnya. "Beres" ucap Sasuke setelah mengirim beberapa sugesti ke kepala Issei yang bodoh.

"Apa yang kau kirim, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mengirim informasi kalu kita ini berasal dari planet lain" ucap Sasuke dengan tampang coolnya.

"Hah, ternyata kau bisa juga bergurau ttebayo" keluh Naruto yang terlihat bosan dengan candaan Sasuke yang terliat aneh baginya.

"Hayaa.. aku tak ikut-ikutan" ucap Fuga lalu memilih berbaring santai.

**_Esok harinya setelah pulang sekolah._** Issei dan tiga Senseinya berkumpul di hutan belakang Gereja satu-satunya di kota lalu setelah menyiapkan sebuah penghalang dari genjutsu, Issei mulai dilatih.

"OKEEE! Aku siap latihan, Naruto-Sensei! Fuga-Sensei! Sasuke-Sensei!" teriak semangat Issei kepada semua gurunya yang berada di hadapannya. Semuanya terlihat sedang mengenakan pakaian training dan terlihat sudah siap untuk berlatih atau sebenarnya siap untuk bersantai sambil picnic.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah bawa keranjang makannanya?" tanya Fuga.

"Sudah" sahut Sasuke lalu memberlihatkan keranjang makanan tampa berisi makanan. _Makanannya kemana? Apa sasuke yang bodoh? Kok bisa?_

Fuga lalu berkata sambil mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. "Nah ini makananya, empat ubi rebus untuk pengganjal perut sehabis latihan nanti. Kita masukan ke dalam keranjang dulu" ucap Fuga dan Sasuke segera membuka tutup keranjang makanannya. "Sasuke kau bawa minumannya?" tanya Fuga lagi.

"Bawa" ucap Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan botol kosong dari sakunya. _Sekarang apa lagi yang mereka lakukan?_

Fuga mengambil botol kosong yang diberikan oleh Sasuke lalu kedua sahabat itu menuju gereja untuk mengambil air minum.

Naruto langsung menepak keningnya begitu saja "Apa di kulakas rumah tidak ada air dan makanan. Ada-ada saja mereka" ucapnya.

Naruto lalu mengambil alih menjadi pelatih yang pertama sementara Fuga dan Sasuke akan mengawasi saja. "Oke Issei!" ucap Naruto.

"Ya Sensei!" sahut Issei.

"Bersembunyilah! Itu latihan hari ini" ucap Naruto dan membuat Issei langsung bingung.

"Bersembunyi?" tanya Issei.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafasnya karena kebodohan Issei. "Hah… jika kau ingin mengintip tanpa diketahui sekarang cobalah bersembunyi dengan baik, dasar bego!" umpat Naruto lalu Issei langsung menghilang begitu saja.

Issei bersembunyi di balik kegelapan batang pohon berharap Naruto tak melihatnya. "Sensei pasti sulit menemukanku, hehehe!" celoteh Issei.

"Persembunyianmu payah" tiba-tiba saja Naruto telah berada di belakang Issei yang langsung membuatnya terkejut.

"Sensei curang!" protes Issei.

"Cara sembunyimu sangat buruk" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan bersembunyi lagi tapi Sensei harus tutup mata dulu" ucap Issei memberi syarat kepada gurunya.

"Baiklah" sahut Naruto lalu menutup mata dan Issei kemudian segera bersembunyi.

Mereka berdua seperti sedang melakukan permainan petak umpet namun inti dari latiahan ini adalah memanipulasi diri dengan alam dan ini adalah latihan dasar bagi seorang ninja.

Issei bersembunyi di dalam semak tapi ditemukan dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Lalu Issei bersembunyi dalam lubang namun tetap saja ditemukan, lalu memanipuasi diri menjadi batu tapi tetap saja diketahui dengan mudah karena warna kain yang ia gunakan tidak persis seperti batu. Bersembunyi di tong sampah juga ditemukan, bersembunyi di atas pohon juga ditemukan, bersembunyi di balik bayangan sudut ruangan juga ditemukan, lalu di loteng juga ditemukan hingga bersembunyi di dalam gotpun ditemukan.

Bersembunyi dan terus bersembunyi, mencari tempat yang paling tersembunyi, dan melakukan manipulasi semak belukar seperti seorang tentara (ini seperti tentara yang tubuhnya dipasangi dedaunan agar terlihat seperti semak dan menyatu dengan lebatnya hutan). Bersembunyi sampai hari sudah sore dan akhirnya Issei menyerah. "Sensei sudah tak ada tempat sembunyi lagi" keluh Issei lesu.

Naruto malah tersenyum bangga terhadap Issei "Kau memiliki semangat yang tinngi, tadi aku sedang menguji semangatmu dan sekarang aku akan mengajarimu cara bersembunyi yang benar" ucap Naruto lalu ia mulai menunjukannya kepada Issei.

Pertama-tama Naruto mendekati sebuah pohon kemudian menyentuh batangnya lalu masuk begitu saja ke dalam pohon. "Inilah cara sembunyi yang benar" ucap Naruto dari dalam pohon yang langsung membuat Issei takjub.

"WOOOOO SIHIR YANG KEREN! Bagaimana caranya Sensei?" tanya Issei yang kembali bersemangat.

Naruto lalu menjelaskan caranya "Kau sentuh pohonnya lalu bayangkan dirimu adalah pohon yang kau sentuh kemudian kau bisa bersembunyi sepertiku. Jika kau berhasil kau bisa bersembunyi dimanapun kau mau termasuk ruang ganti wanita" jelas Naruto yang memdadak membuat Issei penuh semangat yang membara. "Kau hanya perlu _Fokus_!" imbuh Naruto lagi.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Issei langsung mencobanya. Ia kemudian berkonsentrasi namun pikirannya hanya berisi ruang ganti wanita saja.

"Hari ini latihan selesai, ayo pulang Issei!" seru Naruto yang menghentikan Issei yang baru saja bersemangat kembali.

"Tapi aku baru saja mulai, Naruto-sensei!" protes Issei.

"Kau bisa latihan di rumah dan kau bisa menemukan banyak benda yang cocok untuk kau latihan-tabayo" ujar Naruto.

"Sensei benar juga" ucap Issei kemudian mereka semua segera pulang.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berendam" ucap Fuga sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sedang menyantap ubinya.

**_-0000-_**

Esok paginya Issei terlihat aneh di sekolah. Setiap benda mencolok yang ditemuinya, ia jadikan obyek latihan bersembunyinya sampai-sampai kedua temannya merasa heran melihatnya. Di perpustakaan ia menyentuh rak buku kemudian berkonsentrasi "Aku adalah rak buku! Aku adalah rak buku!".

Saat di kelas Issei berkonsentrai pada meja "Aku adalah meja belajar! Aku adalah meja belajar!".

Saat Issei berada di lapangan olahraga, "Aku adalah bola basket! Aku adalah bola basket!".

Saat Issei berada di kantin, "Aku adalah gallon air! Aku adalah gallon air!"

Saat dipanggil ke ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib, "Aku adalah lilin! Aku adalah lilin!"

Lalu saat di kamar kecil, "Aku adalah kloset duduk! Aku adalah kloset duduk!"

Begitulah hari-hari Issei di sekolah yang penuh dengan konsentrasi tinggi akibat latihan Naruto berikan kepadanya sampai-sampai Rias merasa heran dan binggung saat melihat tingkah Issei saat datang ke clubnya.

"Tadi apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" tanya Rias yang sedang duduk di meja ruangannya.

"Tingkahnya mencurigakan" ucap Koneko yang duduk di sofa yang berada di hadapan Rias. "Tadi dia sempat menatap ke arah dada Rias-senpai tanpa Senpai ketahui dan anehnya ia terus berkata samar _aku adalah oppai aku adalah oppai _dan itu terlihat mencurigakan" ujarnya lagi.

"Apa kita perlu menyelidikinya, Rias-sama?" tanya Akeno yang sedang berdiri di samping Rias.

"Kita perlu mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan, Issei harus menjadi milikku" ucap Rias yang selalu duduk di mejanya saat berada di bangunan tua miliknya.

"Baiklah" sahut Akeno.

Di saat pulang sekolah, Issei dihentikan oleh Kiba karena Kiba ingin mampir ke rumah Issei untuk sekedar berkunjung dengan alasan ingin mengetahui rumah Issei agar nanti sewaktu-waktu bisa mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama walau sebenarnya kelas mereka berbeda.

Issei cukup bodoh memikirkan kenyataan jika kelas mereka berbeda dan mustahil ada tugas yang sama persis yang diberikan tapi mungkin saja walau kelas berbeda ada tugas yang sama yang diberikan oleh guru yang sama. Lalu Issei mengajak Kiba pulang bersama ke rumahnya.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Issei mengajak Kiba ke kamarnya dan menemukan ketiga Senseinya sedang bersantai di atas ranjang sambil bermain catur dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Hari ini jalanmu sangat lambat, Issei" ujar Naruto sambil tetap memandang ke arah papan catur untuk focus dalam membuat strategi karena lawan main caturnya adalah Fuga salah satu pemikir strategi perang terbaik milik Konoha dan Sasuke sendiri berperan sebagai wasit agar tidak ada yang curang. Jika Fuga bermain catur biasanya kuda jalannya lurus.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih cepat sampai di rumah" ucap Naruto lagi yang tetap focus pada papan catur di hadapannya.

Issei hanya bisa tertawa ringan saja dan berkata "Maaf Naruto-sensei".

"Kau juga mengajak teman ya. Kau seharusnya menawarinya duduk" ucap Fuga tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Issei baru sadar kalau dia tak pulang sendirian "Oh iya, dia Kiba! Dia ingin mengunjungi rumahku"

"Salam kenal semuanya" ucap Kiba sambil membungkuk sebentar.

"Jangan sungkan, ayo duduk bersama kami" ucap Fuga.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri, Kiba-san" ucap Issei kemudian mengajaknya duduk bersama yang lain.

Fuga kemudian bertanya sesuatu kepada Kiba "Apakah kau bisa main catur, Kiba-san?" tanyanya.

Kiba lalu menjawab "Tidak terlalu bisa kalau Rias-senpai baru pintar" jawabnya.

"Apakah main catur itu sangat sulit, Sensei?" tanya Issei dan dijawab langsung oleh Sasuke.

"Bermain catur akan menjadi sulit jika kau bertemu dengan lawan yang kuat" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku masih belum mengerti" ucap Issei.

Naruto lalu menjelaskan tentang permainan catur sesuai kehidupan nyata agar Issei mengerti. "Andai kita sekarang berada dalam arena perang seperti para bidak yang berada pada papan catur ini, Fuga adalah sang ahli strategi perwakilan mentri dalam catur. Aku adalah raja, Sasuke adalah dua benteng terkuat, Kiba adalah kuda dan kau hanyalah sebuah pawn" jelas Naruto dan membuat Kiba sedikit tersentak.

Issei kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Pawn? Itu berati prajurit biasa. Aku jadi merasa lemah" ucapnya lesu.

Naruto lalu mengatakan Sesuatu "Tapi jika kau berhasil melewati batas pertahanan lawanmu kau bisa memilih kedudukan sesuka hatimu selain raja. Dalam arti lain kau bisa mengambil posisi Fuga" ujar Naruto sambil mengerakan pawnnya hingga batas bidak milik Fuga dan mempromosikannya menjadi Queen yang tadiya berhasil dimakan oleh Fuga dengan mengunakan Bhisop.

"Sehebat itukah?" tanya Issei penuh semangat. Melihat Pawn yang digerakan oleh Naruto berubah menjadi Queen.

"Itu kalau kau kuat dan tidak bodoh lagi" ujar Naruto sambil memindahkan Rook sedikit maju ke tengah.

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi kuat" ucap Issei.

Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Kiba lalu berkata "Aku ingin sekali melawan Ketua Rias bermain catur-tebayo" ucapnya dan membuat Kiba kembali tersentak.

Kiba lalu tersenyum "Jangan salah, Rias-senpai sangat pintar bermain catur lo" ucapnya.

"Aku malah menjadi semakin bergairah untuk melawan Rias-senpai. Sekakmat!" Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Fuga untuk pertama kalinya dengan mengunakan Pawn yang dari tadi sudah dekat dengan bidak Raja milik Fuga dan Pawn itu mendapat perlindungan dari bidak Kuda lalu bidak Kudanya mendapat perlindungan dari Bhisop yang jauh di belakang.

"Hayaa… aku hanya sedikit mengalah untuk kali ini saja" ucap Fuga santai menerima kekalahannya.

Naruto lalu memanggil Issei. "Issei apa kau sudah bisa bersembunyi kali ini?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh dan Issei telah menghilang entah kemana. "Issei!" panggil Naruto dan tak ada jawaban.

"Dia sudah menghilang saat kau selesai menjelaskan tentang catur tadi dan aku tak tau kemana dia pergi" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Kiba. "Kiba, kau tau kemana dia pergi?" tanya Naruto dan Kiba hanya menggeleng saja.

"Hayaa… aku tidak ikut-ikutan" ucap Fuga lalu memilih tidur.

"Aku juga ingin tidur" imbuh Sasuke.

Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Kiba. "Kiba, mungkin dia pergi mencari Rias-senpai untuk tujuan mesumnya itu, tolong suruh dia pulang ya!" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah!" sahut Kiba lalu dia segera menuju tempat Rias Gremory dan diantar oleh Naruto sampai ke pintu keluar kediaman Hyodo.

"Hah, dia memang merepotkan" keluh Naruto kembali ke kamarnya lalu berbaring untuk tidur siang.

Di saat Naruto baru memejamkan matanya, naluri ninjanya menangkap sesuatu pada guci hiasan yang berada di pojok kiri kamar mereka lalu dengan sigap Naruto melempar Pawn untuk memecahkan guci hingga hancur. "Siapa kau tunjukkan dirimu!" serunya lalu Issei keluar dari serpihan guci.

"IItai.. sakit Sensei!" ucap Issei kesakitan.

Naruto kemudian tertawa. "Haha.. akhirnya kau bisa bersembunyi dengan baik ya" ucap Naruto yang tidak jadi tidur siang.

Issei juga ikut gembira "Ini karena kerja kerasku dalam berkonsentrasi, Naruto-sensei" ucapnya.

Naruto kemudian berpikir sejenak sambil menatap Issei yang terlihat sedang gembira,_"Ternyata Fuga telah mengungurangi sedikit kebodohannya dengan chakra putih miliknya. Tak heran jika dia mampu berkonsentrasi dengan baik" _batin Naruto.

"Sensei, apa latihan berikutnya?" tanya Issei yang sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menerima pelajaran berikutnya. _"Semakin banyak mendapat ilmu maka mimpiku akan semakin mudah tercapai" _batinya sambil terus memancarkan aura semangatnya.

Naruto lalu mengajak Issei pergi ke suatu tempat, "Sebelum menerima pelajaran berikutnya, kita akan mengunjungi pemandian umum dulu" ucap Naruto yang langsung membuat semangat Issei meningkat pesat.

"Benarkah? Jadi kita akan mengintip, Sensei?" tanya Issei penuh nafsu namun langsung mendapat pukulan keras di kepalanya dari Naruto.

**_PLAK! _**

"Jangan berpikir sembarangan, dasar mesum!" umpat Naruto tajam.

"Maaf! Maaf!" ucap Issei.

Keduanya lalu pergi keluar menuju rumah pemandian khusus perempuan dan setelah sampai di pintu masuk rumah pemandian, Naruto memperagagan sebuah jurus. "Nah Issei, kau lihat baik-baik!" ucap Naruto lalu dia melakukan sebuah handseal _'Tora' __**Poof! **_Naruto langsung berubah wujud menjadi wanita cantik dan langsung memebuat Issei sangat kagum. "WOOOOOO! SENSEI HEBAT SEKALII!" teriak Issei.

"Kau hanya butuh konsentrasi dan bayangkan orang yang ingin kau tiru. Pertama-tama kau harus berkonsentrasi untuk melepas _inner energy_ yang berpusat pada perutmu lalu konsentrasi terhadap orang yang ingin kau tiru. Dan ini lebih sulit dari latihan sebelumnya" jelas Naruto lalu ia segera masuk ke rumah pemandian sehingga membuat Issei sangat iri.

"Sensei, kau lupa menjelaskan apa itu energy dalam tubuh. Tunggu aku!" seru Issei lalu masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah pemandian dan berakhir digebuki kemudian dilempar keluar oleh para gadis. "Sial, Sensei kejam sekali" keluh Issei yang sudah babak belur. Issei kemudian pulang lalu bertanya apa itu energy dalam tubuh kepada Senseinya yang lain.

Setelah sampai di rumah ia membangunkan Fuga. "Fuga-sensei, cepat bagun ada yang aku tanyakan!" seru Issei membangunkan tapi Fuga tak mau bangun dengan mudah. Issei kemudian memilih untuk membangunkan Sasuke. "Sasuke-sensei, cepat bangun ada yang ingin aku tanyakan!" seru Issei lalu Sasuke langsung terbangun.

"Ada apa Issei?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap matanya lalu mengambil posisi duduk.

"Aku ingin tau penjelasan tentang energy dalam tubuh, tolong jelaskan Sensei!" pinta Issei penuh harap.

Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka basa-basi dan dia langsung menjelaskan apa itu energy dalam tubuh atau sering disebut chakra bagi seorang ninja. "chakra atau tenaga dalam adalah kombinasi dari kedua energy yaitu energi fisik yang diambil dari triliunan sel-sel yang membentuk tubuh manusia dan energi mental yang diperoleh melalui pengalaman dengan melatih tubuh. chakra bergerak ke seluruh tubuh dengan cara yang mirip dengan sistem sirkulasi ke 361 titik pelepasan chakra. Jika kau ingin melakukan sebuah jurus, kau harus mengalirkan chakra ke seluruh titik dalam tubuh kemudian melepasnya keluar" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sensei!" ucap Issei polos yang sama sekali tak menangkap satupun penjelasan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke malah terlihat kesal sekarang. "Kau ini memang bodoh. Aku akan memberimu cara mudah. Lakukan meditasi dan konsetrai untuk merasakan aliran energy dalam tubuhmu. Energy mengalir seperti darah dan jika konsentrasimu tinngi kau akan merasakan aliran energy sesuai sifat element dasar yaitu api, angin, air, tanah, dan lsitrik. Tentunya kau bisa merasakan semua sifat-sifat alam itu kan? Jadi lakukan meditasi" ucap Sasuke.

"Baik Sasuke-sensei, akhirnya aku sedikit mengerti" ucap Issei kemudian naik ke atas ranjang lalu mulai berkonsentrasi.

**_-Cobalah dirumah-_**

**_-Lanjut hari sabtu yang akan datang-_**

Yo kawan semua, maaf ya Kurawa tak bisa update cepat soalnya lagi banyak kesibukan dan memikirkan sebuah ide lumayan sulit. Tapi tenang saja, cerita session satu ini udah selesai hanya saja butuh banyak perbaikan lagi. Jadi setiap riviu menjadi kunci utama untuk perbaikan chapter berikutnya. Walau hanya ada satu katapun dalam riviu itu bisa saja akan membuka sebuah ide baru untuk perbaikan chapter berikutnya.

Thank kawan semua yang udah setia baca fic amatir ini hehe.

Terimakasih karena sudah riviu di Ch 2, special thank for : MATAkami, HanyaGuest, Yagami Kamito, Sarutobi RianMaru, msyukronx, Guest, ahmad. .9, alta0sapphire, muhanugrah9, reyvanrifqi, mudiantoro, 42, Ryoko, , novakk, 21, andra38, dianrusdianto39, The KidSNo OppAi, Mikaeru346, .104,

Terima kasih juga untuk yang dah riviu di ch sebelumnya.

Sekedar Info, Fic ini akan lajut tapi ya sedikit butuh waktu, hehe.

Tentang pemandian umum, masih belum terlihat di session satu dan mungkin akan jadi usaha sampingan issei nanti di session dua, ini baru kemungkinan hehe.

Nasib kekasih SaFuNaru, saat ini mereka masih menunggu sekarang untuk di kepala Kurawa masih belum keluar ide untuk mereka.

Kurawa terus berusaha membuat hal yang berbeda dalam fic ini. Kurawa bermaksud memasukan dua chara dari dua dunia lain lagi dan tentunya dua karakter itu adalah character yang semua orang tau dan sangat terkenal. Mereka akan menjadi musuh yang lumayan kuat yang akan dihadapi oleh para devil hunter.

Kurawa merencanakan kembalinya SaFuNaru ke Konoha dengan cara tragis.

Pairing? Sudah ditentukan tapi tak akan berjalan manis karena SaFuNaru hanya mencintai kekasih mereka.

Ya seperti dalam cerita, SaFuNaru menjadi murid Kuoh untuk tujuan mencari informasi. Sebenarnya mereka sudah tidak butuh bersekolah lagi karena mereka telah memiliki banyak pengalaman di usia muda mereka.

Issei memang diajari jurus ninja tapi hasilnya dia tak mirip seperti ninja dan malah mirip seperti tukang sihir.

Safunaru dan Issei tidak membela fraksi manapun karena mereka berada di jalan Tuhan, siapa yang jahat mereka akan habisi. Di kisah ini, otak pertikaian antar semua fraksi adalah manusia. Akan ada sosok manusia yang mampu mengendalikan iblis dan malaikat jatuh di kisah ini. Di sini malaikat jatuh maupun iblis akan menjadi bidak papan catur untuk manusia yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa.

Yup Issei mejadi devil hunter untuk membela rasnya dari pegaruh roh jahat.

Penampilan Fuga? pikirkan saja Dante mereka berdua agak mirip. Itu sebabnya di China Fuga dibilang copy of dante.

Siapa tau nanti, SaFuNaru lagi kena apes hehe. Ditunggu ya kawan semua.

Sampai jumpa sabtu depan, kawan!

Dan saatnya main Dragon Nest, hehe!


	4. Chapter 4

**THE EXORCIST (PEMBASMI SETAN)**

**Type : Crossover (Naruto x High School DXD)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and ****Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Character pemeran : Naruto, Fuga (OC), Sasuke bersama Issei dan kawan-kawan.**

**Warning : ****OC, OOC, ****Divergence, sedikit Gore, Full Evil,Kill N Kill, don't Kitsching****, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

**Kisah ini adalah side story dari kisah The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto. Kisah ini dimulai dari hutan kematian Konoha setelah perang dunia Ninja ke-4.**

**_Selamat membaca semuanya._**

**Season one.**

**Become to Devil Hunter.**

**_09.00am. _**Di sinilah di dunia yang baru, Naruto, Fuga, dan Sasuke sekarang berada. Mereka sedang berdiri bersama, bersama-sama menatap langit dari atas atap rumah Hyodo. Tiga sekawan itu seperti sedang merindukan seseorang yang berada jauh di sana. Sunyi dan hanya menatap ke atas seperti monyet yang merindukan bulan sampai-sampai mereka melupakan sarapan pisang mereka.

"Sasuke! Fuga! Baru kali ini aku merasa jauh dengan mereka" ucap Naruto yang langsung mendapat komentar dari Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya mereka sangat jauh dari kita. Mereka di Konoha dan kita di Kuoh" sahut Sasuke dan langsung mendapat tatapan datar dari Naruto.

"Ya ya Sasuke, aku menyesal karena bilang merasa" keluh Naruto karena merasa diprotes oleh sahabatnya sendiri sementara Fuga terlihat masih asik memandang langit yang biru sambil memikirkan Ino.

_"Ino lagi nanem bayam" _pikir Fuga. Jika orang lain tau pikiran Fuga itu maka semuanya akan dibuatnya bingung.

"Jaman sekarang berpikir real saja" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Hah... Setelah sempat dikejar anjing sekarang kau berlagak seperti seorang dosen saja ttebayo" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke memilih mendengus saja "Hn".

"Hayaa... Kalian jangan berdebat lagi dan lebih baik kita memandangi rembulan saja" ucap Fuga lalu tiga sekawan itu menatap langit bersama. Pikiran mereka saat ini kebetulan sama dan mereka melihat bayangan wajah kekasih mereka yang tampak di langit seperti rembulan.

Setelah beberapa menit memandang ke langit yang cerah, tiba-tiba saja suara yang tak asing berbunyi dari dalam saku celana para tiga sekawan tersebut. '**_Ting nglung!' _**Bunyinya dan tak begitu asing di telinga. Sebuah broadcast masuk. BC itu berbunyi _'Invite cewe tikli Koneko-chan pin 52938147''._

"Pin asli ni?" tanya Naruto.

"Asli, aku sempet lihat tadi di BBnya Issei" ucap Fuga santai dan itu artinya kalau pin BB itu memang asli adanya.

"Kalo ga salah, Koneko itu si cewek centil itu kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya dia adik kelas kita" ucap Fuga.

"Kalo gitu kita invit aja yar ga rugi yang BC tebayo" ucap Naruto mengikuti gaya bicara anak jaman sekarang.

Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke sepertinya sependapat dan setelah menginvite pin tadi mereka menyakukan kembali BB mereka lalu memandang langit kembali.

Tiga sahabat itu telah terdampar selama satu bulan di dunia modern yang awalnya sulit bagi mereka untuk beradaptasi. Namun sekarang berkat kepintaran alami mereka dan berkat bertemunya mereka dengan Issei, mereka akhirnya mampu berbaur dengan lingkungan baru mereka yang sekarang.

SaFuNaru juga diadopsi dan tinggal sebagai anak-anak keluarga Hyodo. Dalam arti lain, mereka menjadi saudara Issei sekaligus guru dari Issei walaupun umur mereka terbilang sama. Issei sudah menganggap ketiganya sebagai gurunya. Dan mereka juga disekolahkan oleh orang tua angkat mereka di sekolah yang sama dengan Issei.

Satu bulan telah terlewatkan dan akhirnya Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke tak terlihat seperti orang-orang masa lalu lagi. Tampang mereka kini telah terlihat modern dan seperti pemuda-pemuda di kota Kuoh pada umumnya.

Suara BBM terdengar kembali **_'Ting nglung!' _**BC datang lagi membuat SaFuNaru harus mengambil handphone mereka kembali. _'Invite cowo cool, cute and smart tapi maho pin 26BF34CD'._

"Apa ini asli?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bertaruh ini pasti gurauan. Kalau yang pertama tadi aku jamin itu asli" ucap Fuga.

"Mengganggu saja, mana ada pin gitu!" ucap Sasuke.

Lalu datang sebuah BC lagi. **_'Ting nglug! _**_'SENSEI KAPAN TURUNNYA DARI ATAP? KAYA KUCING AJA. AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN NIH. KAPAN LATIHANNYA SENSEI?" Sebuah _pesan khusus dari Issei datang untuk SaFuNaru.

"Dasar bocah ga sabaran, banyak bacot lo!" umpat Sasuke setelah membaca pesan yang sama seperti yang didapat kedua temannya.

**_-Tiga jam kemudian-_**

Issei mendapat latihan selanjutnya setelah sempat melakukan latihan petak umpet sebelumnya. Latihanya tetap mengambil tempat di hutan belakang Gereja satu-satunya di kota Kuoh. Tempat latihan itu telah diseting rapi oleh Sasuke dengan genjutsunya agar tidak diketahui oleh orang lain.

Di sebuah lahan rerumputan dan hanya terdapat beberapa pepohonan. Issei sedang bertatap muka dengan ketiga gurunya. Mereka berempat saat ini berpenampilan seperti layaknya tentara militer.

"Issei!" seru Naruto yang sedang berdiri bersama dengan dua sahabatnya seperti seorang pelatih militer. Di bahu Naruto tertempel pangkat bintang lima silver yang menandakan pangkatnya di atas Commander yaitu Hero.

"Siap Sensei!" seru Issei sambil menghormat. Di bahu Issei tertempel lambang bergambar tengkorak berkarat. Pangkat paling rendah di kesatuan The Exorcist yang dicomando oleh Naruto.

Kesatuan Exorcist, sebuah kesatuan yang baru saja dibentuk oleh Naruto dan sekarang masih dalam proses pencarian anggota.

Naruto mulai mengelilingi diri Issei untuk melihat kondisinya yang sekarang. Dengan membawa tongkat di tangan, Naruto mulai mengecek kesiapan Issei yang terlihat berdiri sigap. "Kurus" ucap Naruto saat melihat punggung Issei.

"Lemah" ucap Naruto saat memeriksa tangan dan kaki Issei dengan mengunakan tongkat.

"Dan memperhatinkan untuk ukuran petarung" ucap Naruto setelah melihat Issei secara keseluruhan.

Issei lalu merengek ke hadapan Naruto untuk meminta kemudahan dalam latihannya kali ini. "Sensei, belajar sihir kan tidak butuh tubuh yang kekar jadi tak perlu sasah-susah kan" ujarnya namun yang ia dapat malah pukulan keras di kepala.

**_Plak! _**

"Aw sakit sensei. Masak tidak ada jalan pintasnya biar cepet bisa belajar sihir" rengeknya lagi namun ia malah mendapat semburan keras dari Naruto. Sedangkan Fuga dan Sasuke terlihat sedang bersantai sambil berpiknic ria.

"BODOH! Fisik itu penting, tubuh lembekmu itu akan menghambatmu dalam latihan. Apa kau belum sadar juga, melatih fisik akan memberi kekuatan mental untuk memperkuat tenaga dalammu. Jika ingin menampung kekuatan besar dibutuhkan tubuh yang kuat dan tidak ada yang namanya jalan pintas. Ingin menjadi kuat kau harus melewati jalan yang ada di hadapanmu. Jika kau tidak ingin aku latih maka pulang saja dan minta susu sama ibu" ucap Naruto tajam dan membuat Issei merasa ngeri.

Jika Issei terus membangkang bisa-bisa cita-cita haremnya jadi hancur. "Tidak Sensei, aku sudah siap latihan" ucap Issei.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin kuat? Apa kau benar-benar ingin menaklukan para gadis iblis itu?" tanya Naruto pelan dan Issei terlihat manggut-manggut semangat. "KALAU BEGITU JANGAN BANYAK BACOT DAN LATIHAN KERAS DEMI MIMPIMU ITU, DASAR PAYAH!" seru Naruto keras untuk menyemangati Issei.

"SIAP SENSEI!" sahut Issei yang bersemangat kembali karena mengingat mimpi oppainya.

"Kalau begitu push up seribu kali!" perintah Naruto dan langsung membuat semangat Issei menurun derastis.

"Sensei jangan bercanda" ucap Issei yang terlihat lesu.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengajarimu cara mengintip yang benar" ucap Naruto dan Issei langsung push up tanpa banyak bacot lagi.

Sementara itu di bangunan tua dekat academy Kuoh, Rias Gremory sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan seseorang yang jadi tangan kanannya. "Sebulan sudah kita mencoba mendekati Issei namun tidak berhasil. Tiga murid baru yang bersamanya itu sangat mencurigakan. Akeno! Apa kau sudah menyelidiki mereka?" tanya Rias kepada orang kepercayaannya itu.

Akeno, dia memiliki nama lengkap Akeno Himejima. Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki sisi mengerikan dalam mengesekusi seseorang. Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang lumayan panjang dan bergaya pony tail.

"Aku telah mengecek data ketiganya dan mereka masuk dalam keluarga Hyodo. Aku dengar mereka diadopsi dari panti asuhan yang ada di Shanghai" ujar Akeno.

"Orang luar Negeri ya" gumam Rias.

"Kau tertarik dengan mereka?" tanya Akeno.

"Aku merasa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu" ucap Rias.

"Aku melihat tidak ada hal spesial dalam diri mereka" ucap Akeno.

"Mungkin saja kau melihat mereka dari sudut yang salah" ucap Rias yang kini sedang menatak jagut.

"Kalau begitu mari kita bertaruh" ucap Akeno.

Di tempat lain. Di Konoha, Hinata terlihat sedang melingkari bulan ke-12 pada kalender yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu rumah Trizh Yadu. Bulan ke-12, dimana selama itulah SaFuNaru menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Hari ini bertepatan bulan Februari, tanggal 14 dan seharusnya hari ini adalah hari pertunangan tahap ke-2 mereka.

Sakura dan Ino juga bersama dengan Hinata saat melingkari kalender di rumah Trizh. Akhir-akhir ini mereka bertiga sering mengunjungi kediaman Trizh.

"Satu tahun sudah, kekasih kita hilang entah kemana. Aku sekarang tak mampu bicara apa lagi. Lebih baik kita terima saja kalau mereka memang sudah meninggal" ucap Hinata yang sekarang terlihat pasrah dan menerima apa yang telah diyakini oleh dunia.

Ino ikut menambahkan "Kau benar Hinata, tapi Trizh tetap bersikeras mengatakan kalau mereka masih hidup. Aku menjadi ragu akan kebenaran itu".

Sakura sendiri terlihat melamun dia berpikir apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang. "Aku seperti mati rasa sekarang. Otakku serasa blank, tapi aku akan coba terus menunggu walau harus menunggu seumur hidup" ujar Sakura dan sepertinya hanya dia yang terus percaya dengan Trizh tapi sebenarnya dia percaya kalau Sasuke akan kembali.

Trizh kemudian datang menghampiri semuanya untuk sekedar menghibur ketiga temannya yang sedang bersedih. "Apa kalian sekarang meragukan batin kalian yang kuat terhadap mereka?" tanya Trizh yang datang sambil membawa tiga gelas jus buah.

"Bukan seperti itu tapi ini sudah terlalu lama kita menunggu. Kami ini manusia biasa dan kami juga bisa bosan" ucap Ino.

Trizh lalu duduk bersama yang lainnya dan mulai memberi nasehat. "Cinta, cinta di antara kalian begitu kuat sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sejauh apapun merpati terbang pada akhirnya dia akan pulang kan. Mereka akan pulang karena di sinilah rumah mereka. Suatu saat nanti cintalah yang akan mempertemukan kalian kembali. Seperti cinta seorang kakak yang menyadarkanku dari pengaruh kegelapan" ujarnya dan akhirnya rasa sedih tiga gadis yang ditinggal jauh itu akhirnya terobati walau tak sepenuhnya,

"Benarkah itu akan terjadi, berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu?" tanya Ino.

Trizh lalu menjawab "Hanya kalian saja yang tau jawabannya. Jika kalian sanggup memahami cinta kalian, kalian pasti tau harus bagaimana. Kalian harus tau apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya" ujarnya.

"Jadi kami harus lebih sabar lagi ya?" tanya Sakura dan Hinata mulai berdoa.

"Kesabaran adalah bagian dari cinta sejati dan beraktifitaslah seperti biasa. Ada saat-saat kapan kita harus memikirkan mereka. Buatlah cinta kalian itu untuk menjadi semangat hidup kalian" ujar Trizh menasehati semuanya agar tidak terus terlarut dalam kesedihan.

_"Brother Fu, kenapa kau belum kembali juga? Sebenarnya hal apa yang mampu menghambatmu untuk pulang? Brother Fu ada di mana?" _batin Trizh yang telah setahun ini berusaha menemukan keberadaan kakaknya namun sepertinya ada yang sedang menghalanginya.

Kembali ke tempat latihan Issei. Issei terjatuh saat melakukan push up ke-549 kalinya.

Naruto kemudian mendekati Issei sedangkan Fuga dan Sasuke terlihat sedang berbaring santai di atas rerumputan. "Cepat bangun, pemalas! Kau belum melakukan gaya push up yang benar dari tadi. Yang kau lakukan hanya latihan tusuk lubang, push up macam apa itu? Dasar tebayo!" ucap Naruto pedas.

"Aku capek Sensei" ucap Issei yang terbaring tengkurap di rerumputan.

Naruto akhirnya menepak keningnya sendiri lalu melihat jam yang ada di tanganya telah menunjuk pukul lima sore. "Kau selamat karena sudah sore" ucap Naruto kemudian Issei terlihat sangat senang.

"Jangan senang dulu, nanti kau push up di kamar setelah berendam dan kau harus melakukannya dengan benar" ucap Naruto dan sekarang membuat Issei menjadi kembali lesu.

"Sensei otoriter" ucap Issei merengek lagi.

Naruto menjadi bosan melihat tampang melas Issei dan akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sebuah jurus jitu untuk mengembalikan semangat Issei. "Hadeh... jika kau berhasil push up dengan benar dan mencapai seribu kali maka aku akan mengajakmu ke pemandian umum khusus wanita" ucapnya dan berhasil membuat Issei langsung bersemangat untuk melakukan push up saat itu juga.

"Sensei aku akan melakukan push up sampai malam!" seru Issei sambil melakukan push up.

Esok harinya setelah pulang sekolah, di sore hari yang indah Naruto dan Issei berdiri di depan sebuah pemandian umum. Hari ini Naruto akan membayar janjinya kepada Issei yang ia janjikan kemarin.

"Lihatlah di hadapan kita ini, Issei!" seru Naruto sambil berdiri di depan pintu masuk sebuah rumah pemandian wanita.

"Kita akan mengintip gadis-gadis cantik" sahut Issei yang kini telah bersemangat membara.

"Ya ya ya… kemarin kau telah berhasil push up sampai seribu kali tapi jika kau ingin mengintip di sini maka siapkan dirimu jika masuk UGD" ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa Sensei? Kan udah ada Sensei bersamaku jadi kita akan sama-sama masuk UGD, hehe" ucap Issei polos dan tatapan Naruto langsung berubah mengerikan.

"Tak akan terjadi apapun denganku jadi tenang saja" ucap Naruto.

Naruto lalu melakukan sebuah handseal _'Tora' __**Poof! **_Naruto langsung berubah wujud menjadi wanita cantik dan langsung memebuat Issei sangat kagum. "WOOOOOO! SENSEI HEBAT SEKALII!" teriak Issei. "Jangan-jangan Sensei bukan ingin mengintip tapi mandi bareng cewek-cewek sexy" gerutu Issei sambil mengacak rambut karena menjadi iri.

"Kau hanya butuh konsentrasi dan bayangkan orang yang ingin kau tiru. Pertama-tama kau harus berkonsentrasi untuk melepas energy yang berpusat pada perutmu lalu konsentrasi terhadap orang yang ingin kau tiru. Dan ini lebih sulit dari latihan sebelumnya" jelas Naruto lalu ia segera masuk ke rumah pemandian sehingga membuat Issei bertambah iri.

"Sensei, kau lupa menjelaskan apa itu energy dalam tubuh. Tunggu aku!" seru Issei lalu masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah pemandian dan berakhir digebuki kemudian dilempar keluar oleh para gadis. "Sial, Sensei kejam sekali" keluh Issei yang sudah babak belur.

Issei akhirnya pulang dalam keadaan lesu karena ulah Naruto yang diagapnya hanya pamer saja. Dia lalu memutuskan meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk menuntunnya dalam proses pembangkitan tenaga dalam dan setelah diberi banyak wejangan yang sulit ia mengerti, dia mulai latihan memusatkan diri untuk merasakan aliran tenaga dalam.

Di pagi hari yang cerah. Kini sudah pukul 10.00am Issei telah melakukan konsentrasi selama 17 jam penuh dari kemarin sore. Issei masih tetap duduk bersila di atas ranjang dan sambil ditemani ketiga senseinya yang sedang berbaring santai. Mereka berempat membolos bahkan orang tua Issei tidak marah sedikitpun.

Berkonsentrasi dan terus focus kemudian Issei merasakan darahnya yang sedang beredar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin ringan lalu merasakan udara sedang memutari tubuhnya. Dia akhirnya merasakan chakra untuk pertama kalinya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sedang mengeluarkan uap dan rasa panas pada perutnya.

Saat Issei mencoba untuk mengeluarkan energynya semakin kuat tiba-tiba saja sirkulasi energynya langsung terputus seketika yang membuat dia terlempar ke alam bawah sadarnya.

**"Yo rekan!" **sapa Ddraig yang melihat Issei sedang kaku seketika karena dirinya tiba-tiba muncul dan terlihat buas di mata Issei.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Issei terkejut lalu ia mendadak ketakutan kemudian memmanggil Senseinya, "SENSEI TOLONGG! AKU MAU DIMAKAN OLEH MONSTER! TOLONGG SEENNSEEIII!" teriaknya yang membuat Ddraig harus menepak mukanya sendiri.

**"Bodoh, aku ini tidak akan memakanmu dasar bego! Aku ini Kaisar Naga Merah namaku Ddraig dan aku tidak suka makan manusia, aku sudah lama jadi vegetarian. Aku lahir bersamamu dalam satu tubuh. Aku adalah anugrah dari Tuhan untukmu yang para iblis menyebutnya Sacred Gear" **jelas Ddraig.

"Ddraig? Sacred Gear?" tanya Issei yang tak mengerti sedikitpun.

**"Kau ini memang bocah yang sangat bodoh! Bahkan chikara yang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh bocah silver itu dalam tubuhmu ini belum bisa memperbaiki fungsi otakmu"** keluh Ddraig.

Issei mendadak langsung marah "AKU INI TIDAK BODOH, DASAR COCODRILO!" umpatnya kesal.

**"AKU INI NAGA, DASAR BEGO!" **semprot Ddraig yang tidak terima dirinya dibilang buaya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu sih?" tanya Issei yang merasa latihannya telah diganngu oleh Naga yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu bagi dirinya.

**"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja kalau kau tidak sendirian. Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanku kapanpun asal tubuh fisikmu itu sudah menjadi kuat" **jelas Ddraig.

"Memangnya seberapa hebat kekuatanmu?" tanya Issei sedikit malas.

**"Kekuatanku mampu menghancurkan seluruh kota hanya sekali semburan api" **ucap Ddraig penuh kebanggaan.

Issei tampaknya tak tertarik sedikitpun dengan pembicaraan itu. "Aku tak tertarik tuh!" ucap Issei cuek dan langsung membuat Ddraig sweatdrop.

Ddraig kemudian memcoba membuat Issei kagum dengan kekuatannya lalu ia mengucapkan hal yang membuat repotasinya turun sebagai Kaisar Naga. **"Kekuatanku ini mampu merobek seluruh pakaian para gadis sekota hanya sekali tiup saja" **ucap Ddraig dan langsung membuat Issei terkagum-kagum terhadapnya.

"OOOOOO… SEHEBAT ITUKAH?" teriak Issei bersemangat sambil mengapalkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya. "ITU BARU KEREN NAMANYA! Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melakukan itu, hihihi!" ucapnya lalu tertawa licik.

**"Sebelumnya kau harus latihan dengan keras" **ucap Ddraig.

"YOSHHHH!" sahut Issei penuh semangat yang membara.

Issei kemudian tersadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata lalu ia tersenyum licik. "Hi hi hi!" tawanya ngeri lalu ia mengingat ajaran Naruto kemarin. Tanpa turun dari ranjang, Issei kemudian melakukan sebuah handseal 'Tora' **Poof! **Dia lalu berubah menjadi Rias Gremory yang tanpa busana. "AKU BERHASIL!" teriaknya sehingga membangunkan ketiga Senseinya dan langsung mendapat benturan panci tepat di atas kepalanya.

**PLANG! **Naruto memukul keras kepala Rias Gremory tembakan itu mengunakan panci yang telah menghitam yang entah ia dapat dari mana. "Berisik kau!" umpat Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya karena kesal sedangkan Sasuke dan Fuga terlihat berexpresi suram.

Issei langsung mengelus kepalanya yang sakit kemudian berubah ke wujud normal kembali. "Naruto-Sensei sangat kejam" rengeknya.

"Tapi jangan seheboh itu, dasar otak mesum!" umpat Naruto lalu Issei mendadak serius membuat SaFuNaru juga ikut tertular.

"Tadi saat aku sedang focus berkonsentrasi aku bertemu dengan Naga yang ada dalam tubuhku" ucap Issei sambil memegang hulu hatinya.

Fuga kemudian berbicara "Kau akhirnya berjumpa denganya".

"Itu bagus, kau hanya butuh meperkuat tubuh fisikmu dulu sebelum membangkitkan kekuatan Sacred Gearmu itu" ucap Naruto yang juga telah mengetahui tentang Ddraig dari Fuga.

Issei kemudian tersenyum bahagia lalu berkata penuh gairah. "Dia bilang kekuatanya sangat hebat. Dia juga bilang kalau satu tiupannya saja mampu menghancurkan pakaian para gadis di seluruh kota ini dan itu kedengarnya sangat menyenangkan SENSEI!" ucapnya penuh dengan pikiran kotor sehingga langsung membuat ketiga Senseinya sweatdrop parah. "AKU AKAN MENELANJANGI SELURUH WANITA YANG ADA DI KOTA INI!" teriaknya lagi yang langsung membuat ketiga Senseinya jatuh dari ranjang.

"AKU.." **_PLANG! _**Belum sempat Issei menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia telah mendapat pukulan kulkas dari Fuga tepat di atas kepalanya kemudian mendapat hantaman di pipi dari Naruto yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Issei.

**_"RASENGAN!" _**Issei langsung terlempar hingga membentur tembok kamarnya sampai jebol sedangkan Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum mengerikannya.

_Beberapa jam kemudian…_

Issei melakukan latihan berat berikutnya di halaman belakang Gereja satu-satunya di kota Kuoh. Seperti biasa Sasuke akan menyamarkan latihan itu dengan menggunakan penghalang dari _genjutsu ultimate _sehingga siapapun tak akan mengetahui tentang latihan itu. Orang-orang tidak akan mengetahui keberadaan mereka bahkan merasakan energy yang mereka pancarkan.

Latihan Issei kali ini ditangani oleh Fuga sementara Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengawasi saja. Issei sedang dididik dengan keras, ia harus melakukan push up hingga 1000 kali sambil Fuga duduk bersila di atas punggungya.

"99, 100,… 200…" hitung Fuga sambil membaca buku sejarah.

"Sensei, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" keluh Issei yang masih mencoba untuk pus up.

Fuga lalu menjawab dengan nada sangar. "Ini baru permulaan, sebagai prajurit harus kokoh. Kalau tidak begitu maka aku akan menghancurkan masa depanmu seperti menghancurkan sebuah gedung beton yang besar menjadi sebukit debu!" seru Fuga dengan nada kejam.

Issei langsung memikirkan hal yang mengerikan. _"Sensei sepertinya tidak main-main dan itu artinya oppai Rias-senpai akan semakin jauh lalu menghilang! Itu tak boleh terjadi, aku harus berjuang!" _pikirnya kawatir.

"Ulang dari hitungan satu lagi!" seru Fuga.

Mau tak mau Issei harus patuh. "Siap komandan!" sahutnya lalu mulai push up dengan cepat.

"1, 2, 3, 4,…" hitung Fuga.

Naruto yang sedang duduk bersama Sasuke kemudian berkomentar melihat latihan keras dari Fuga untuk Issei. "Fuga sepertinya tak ingin melihat Issei terus menjadi orang lemah. Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan anak itu" ucapnya.

Sasuke lalu ikut berkomentar, "Fuga hanya merasa simpati terhadap anak itu" ucapnya.

Naruto lalu menambahkan "Seperti yang kita tau, Fuga pernah menyelamatkan Issei saat dia hampir dibunuh oleh _Fallen Angel _di sebuah taman dan mungkin Issei adalah alasan kenapa kita terlempar ke dunia ini" ujarnya.

"Tapi pasti ada penyebabnya" ucap Sasuke. "Pasti ada orang yang sengaja menarik kita ke sini" imbuhnya.

Naruto kemudian terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu berkata "Mungkin saja, tapi siapa yang memanggil kita?" tanya Naruto.

"Nanti kita pasti mengetahuinya" sahut Sasuke sambil tetap memperhatikan latihan Issei dan begitu juga Naruto.

"100, 101,… 300,… 412.." Fuga terus menghitung sambil tetap konsentrasi membaca.

Issei terus dilatih keras oleh Fuga hingga satu minggu berlalu di tempat yang sama setelah pulang sekolah. Selama latihan itu, Issei banyak mengalami kemajuan dan kini tubuhnya terlihat lebih kekar. Dalam seminggu ini, Issei mendapatkan latihan keras dari Fuga. Ia dilatih push up 1000 kali, lalu dilatih keringanan tubuh dengan melakukan pekerjaan berat yaitu mengambil air dari rumah ke gereja dengan menggunakan dua ember besar dengan cara dipangkul dengan kayu. Issei harus menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh dan beratnya lagi, kaki dan tangannya diikat dengan beban yang lumayan berat. Ini seperti latihan seni bela diri Kungfu Shaolin. Latihan berat ini dijalani oleh Issei dengan baik.

Setelah Issei menyelesaikan latihan yang diberikan oleh Fuga, kini ia akan mendapat pengajaran dari Sasuke. Ketiga gurunya itu telah menunggu di tempat latihan yaitu di belakang Gereja dan Issei saat ini masih berada di rumah.

Issei terlihat sedang menyelesaikan persiapan terakhirnya yaitu mengikat tali sepatu dan kebetulan ini hari minggu. Beban di kaki dan tangannya masih ia gunakan dalam pemanasan kali ini, ia harus lari cepat menuju Gereja. "Pagi ini aku akan mendapat pelajaran pertama dari Sasuke-sensei jadi aku harus sampai tepat waktu" ucapnya penuh semangat dan sepertinya sekarang otaknya juga mengalami kemajuan.

Issei kemudian memulai lari paginya dan setelah lari beberapa meter ia dihentikan oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba terjatuh tak jauh darinya.

"Aw" rintih gadis yang tiba-tiba terjatuh karena tersandung. Gadis yang terjatuh itu terlihat sangat cantik di mata Issei. Rambutnya yang panjang serta berwarna pirang, auranya putih dan sangat polos, tak begitu tinggi dan tak begitu pendek, wajah manis dan berkulit putih sungguh gadis luar Negri yang menawan di mata Issei.

Issei kemudian menghampiri gadis luar Negri itu lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membangunkannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Issei sambil membangunkan gadis tersebut. Saat itu juga mata gadis luar Negri itu langsung tertuju ke mata Issei dan begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka saling beradu pandang dalam sesaat.

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang sini" ucap Issei memecah rasa canggung di antara keduanya.

"I-iya" sahut gadis itu gugup.

"Dari pakaian yang kau pakai kaku pasti Biarawati. Apa kau sedang tersesat?" tanya Issei sopan karena ia tau sekarang ini sedang perhadapan dengan orang asing.

"I-iya" sahut gadis itu sedikit malu.

"Kau mau kemana dan siapa namamu?" tanya Issei sopan.

"Aku Asia Argento dari Eropa. Aku ditunjuk untuk mengurus Gereja di kota ini. Tapi aku tidak tau jalan menuju ke sana" ucap Asia yang terlihat malu-malu.

Issei langsung bersemangat karena tujuan mereka sama dan apalagi ia sedang bersama gadis pirang cantik yang sangat sesuai dengan tipenya. "Aku Issei Hyodo dan kebetulan aku juga sedang menuju ke sana tapi aku harus cepat kalau tidak aku pasti dimarai oleh Sensei" ucapnya.

"Terus bagaimana caranya untuk cepat sampai, Issei-san?" tanya Asia masih malu-malu.

Issei lansung mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia lalu mengendong ransel yang dibawa oleh Asia dan Asia sendiri diangkat dengan gaya bridal kemudian tanpa sempat Asia mengatakan sebuah penolakan, Issei langsung lari cepat menuju Gereja.

**_Wushh! _**Kecepatan Issei bagaikan becak yang sedang menerobos lampu merah dan hanya dalam waktu 20 menit Issei telah sampai di tempat latihan dan membuat ketiga Senseinya langsung terheran.

"Eee? Siapa yang kau bawa itu-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau terlambat satu menit" ucap Sasuke datar sedangkan Fuga terlihat sedang memandang biasa sambil berkata "Haaya… sepertinya gadis itu yang membuat dirinya sedikit terlambat" ucapnya.

Issei lalu membela diri dan memberikan sebuah alasan agar Sasuke tidak marah kepadanya. "Maaf Sasuke-sensei, tadi aku menolong Asia yang sempat terjatuh karena tersandung dan juga kebetulan bertugas di Gereja ini jadi aku mebawanya kemari" ucap Issei sambil berharap tidak kena marah namun ia malah mendapat expresi kosong dari Sasuke. _"Sudah kuduga dia pasti marah"_ batin Issei lalu menurunkan Asia dari gendongannya.

Asia kemudian mencoba membela Issei. "Tolong maafkan Issei-san karena aku dia jadi terlambat" ucapnya dan Issei langsung merasa lega karena ada yang membela dirinya.

"Haayaa… sudahlah, Sasuke telah memakluminya" ucap Fuga kemudian naik ke atas pohon untuk bersantai sambil membaca buku sejarah tentang iblis dan malaikat.

Issei akhirnya bisa menghirup nafas lega lalu ia menurunkan ransel milik Asia dan tanpa sengaja tangannya tergores oleh benang ransel yang terlepas. "Aw!" rintih Issei karena terluka dan langsung diketahui oleh Asia.

"Tanganmu terluka!" seru Asia kemudian ia segera mengobati luka di tangan kanan Issei dengan kemampuan yang dia miliki. Asia mengeluarkan sinar hijau dari kedua telapak tangannya untuk menyembuhkan luka Issei dan Issei sendiri terlihat kagum. _"Dia juga memiliki Sacred Gear!"_batin Issei.

Naruto dan Sasuke melihat langsung yang dilakukan oleh Asia dan mengingatkan mereka kepada Sakura. Naruto lalu mendekati Asia dan berkata "Kau memiliki kekuatan yang luarbiasa ya".

Issei terlihat terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan Naruto dan Asia saja. "Ya, kekuatan yang luar biasa.." gumam Asia yang expresi wajahnya langsung terlihat sedih.

Naruto langsung tersentak melihat perubahan expresi Asia yang tiba-tiba sedih. Ia mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu. "Kehidupanmu pasti sangatlah sulit karena memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Kau memiliki nasib sedikit sama denganku. Dulu aku juga pernah dikucilkan" ujar Naruto yang lansung membuat hati Asia tersentak dan membuat Issei menjadi bingung dengan perkataan Senseinya sementara Sasuke terlihat diam saja sambil menutup matanya.

Asia kemudian merunduk dan kelihatan sangat sedih sehingga membuat Issei semakin tidak mengerti sekaligus prihatin.

"Menjalani hidup tanpa memiliki teman di sisimu sangatlah menyakitkan" ujar Naruto yang ahkhirnya membuat Asia mau bercerita dan berbagi kesedihannya.

"Aku… aku tak pernah mengharapkan kekuatan ini. Orang tuaku meninggalkanku saat aku dilahirkan. Aku diberitahu bahwa aku ditemukan menagis di depan Gereja di sebuah kota di Eropa. Lalu aku tumbuh besar di sana. Ketika aku berumur delapan tahun, aku baru menyadari kemampuanku ini ketika ada seekor anak anjing yang terluka. Aku berdoa dan secara ajaib anjing itu langsung sembuh lewat sentuhanku. Tak lama kemudian aku dibawa ke sebuah Gereja besar lalu diperintahkan untuk menyembuhkan segala penyakit yang di derita seluruh umat Kristen. Aku senang sekali kekuatanku ini bisa menolong orang. Lalu, suatu hari aku menemukan seorang pria yang sedang terluka parah kemudian aku menyembuhkannya tanpa sepengetahuanku kalau pria itu adalah Iblis. kemudian mulai saat itu aku dikucilkan dan dibenci karena mampu menyembuhkan iblis. Aku juga mendapat perlakuan yang tidak adil dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Tapi aku tak pernah menyalahkan Tuhan dan aku percaya ini adalah sebuah cobaan dari-Nya" ucap Asia lalu tersenyum dan langsung membuat Issei sedikit terkesan akan keteguhan hati Asia.

Issei kemudian mengambil sebuah keputusan yang membuat Asia tersentak karena senang. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi temanmu dan aku siap melindungimu dari orang-orang jahat seperti mereka" ujarnya lalu terseyum sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Issei maupun Asia, kuduanya masih begitu lugu dan bagaikan sebuah kertas putih yang masih kosong.

Asia tampak sedang merasakan sebuah perasaan lega karena baru saja terlepas dari beban yang berat. Ia sudah lama memimpikan seorang teman yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya lalu hari ini ia mendapatkan Issei sebagai teman pertamanya. Asia langsung memeluk Issei begitu saja karena terlalu bahagia kemudian ia mengucapkan terimakasih yang memiliki makna sangat mendalam "Terimakasih Issei-san" ucapnya sambil menangis karena terharu.

Naruto kemudian mendengus lalu berkata "Heh… kau ini gadis yang sangat lugu. Dan teman Issei adalah teman kami juga jadi kau sekarang memiliki empat teman" ucap Naruto asal-asalan.

Asia langsung melepas pelukannya pada Issei kemudian memeluk Naruto juga. "Terimakasih banyak, Sensei-san" ucap Asia lalu Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar lugu. Dan Sensei adalah panggilan untuk guru dan jangan mengikuti Issei" ucap Naruto lalu ia segera mengenalkan dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya kepada Asia. "Aku Naruto lalu yang berambut hitam itu namanya Sasuke dan yang sedang berada di atas pohon itu namanya Fuga. Kami bertiga adalah teman dekat dan tentunya akan menjadi teman dekatmu juga-tebayo" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat jempolnya dan tersenyum. Issei juga ikut senang begitu juga Asia.

"Aku Asia Argento, ini pasti berkat Tuhan untuk mempertemukanku kepada orang-orang baik seperti kalian" ucap Asia senang.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendekat lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kebahagian Asia langsung runtuh. "Dia pasti sengaja diasingkan ke sini dalam arti lain dia dibuang" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sensei memang kejam" gerutu Issei dan Asia sekarang terlihat sedih.

Naruto lalu menghibur Asia yang terlihat sedih karena ucapan Sasuke tadi. "Sasuke tak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu, Asia-chan!" ucap Naruto lalu membuat Issei langsung cemburu.

"Chan? SENSEI JANGAN MENCURI ASIA-CHAN DARIKU!" teriak Issei yang langsung membuat pipi Asia merona merah.

**PLAK! **Naruto langsung memukul kepala Issei sehinnga membuatnya langsung merintih kesakitan. "Aku menganggap Asia hanya sebagai adik kecilku saja kampret!" ucapnya tajam dan Asia malah semakin merona.

"Maaf Naruto-sensei" ucap Issei sambil mengelus kepalanya sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus saja.

Naruto lalu menatap ke arah Asia kembali dan berkata "Sasuke memang seperti ini orangnya tapi sebenarnya dia sangat perhatian. Sasuke bermaksud mengingatkanmu, kau sengaja dibuang ke sini dan tempat ini sangat berbahaya untukmu. Kemungkinan Gereja ini digunakan malaikat jatuh yang jahat sebagai markas mereka. Tapi kau tenang saja, kau bisa dinggal di rumah Issei dan menjadi bagian dari kami" ujar Naruto.

Asia terlihat sedang berpikir sesaat dan dia sedikit ragu dengan ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Jika tidak percaya kau bisa tinggal di Gereja ini barang semalam maka kau akan mengetahuinya" ujar Naruto. "Dan di dalam Gereja ada seorang pendeta yang sepertinya telah menunggumu tapi dia tak menyadari keberadaan kami. Kau harus merahasiakan ini darinya" ucap Naruto.

Lalu Sasuke menatap ke arah Asia untuk memberikan pengaruh genjutsu agar Asia tak mengataan apapun tentang mereka kepada orang lain. **_"Sharingan!" Cuing!._**

Asia lalu pergi ke Gereja dan disambut oleh Pendeta yang bernama Freed Zelza. Seorang pendeta yang bekerja sama dengan _Fallen Angel _jahat untuk mencelakai Asia demi mengambil Sacred Gear yang ada di dalam tubuh Asia.

Sementara itu, Issei akan melakukan latihan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. "Issei!" panggil Sasuke.

"Aku sudah siap, Sensei!" seru Issei yang sudah tidak sabar memulai latihannya hari ini.

"Perhatikan baik-baik" ucap Sasuke lalu mendekati pohon yang tinggi lalu berjalan horizontal pada batang pohon tersebut.

Issei langsung merasa takjub melihatnya "OOOOO KEREN SEKALIII!" teriaknya.

Sasuke kemudian menjelaskan langkah-langkahnya dengan singkat. "Kau konsentrasikan energy secukupnya pada kedua kakimu lalu coba melangkah pada batang pohon" ucapnya sikat, padat dan jelas.

Untungnya Issei telah mempelajari cara melepas chakra pada latihan sebelumnya jadi ia sedikit memahami latihannya kali ini. Issei lalu mendekati sebuah pohon kemudian berkonsentrasi memusatkan chakra pada kakinya dan setelah dirasa cukup, ia mencoba menginjak batang pohon namun pohonnya malah roboh begitu saja. "Ee?" Issei terlihat bingung.

"Kau harus mengatur jumlah energymu agar tidak merusak pohon. Yang kau keluarkan itu terlalu besar. Inti dari latihan ini adalah pengendalian energy" ucap Sasuke.

"Baik Sensei!" sahut Issei.

"Latihanlah sampai malam. Aku akan pulang bersama yang lain" ucap Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi.

"Jangan pulang jika kau belum bisa memanjat pohon-tebayo" imbuh Naruto lalu menyusul Sasuke kemudian disusul oleh Fuga.

"Siap Sensei!" ucap Issei lalu melanjutkan latihannya kembali tanpa pengawasan ketiga gurunya.

**_-0000-_**

Next sabtu depan.

Selamat hari kasih sayang semuanya.

Special thank for : 21, 42, HanyaGuest , Ryoko , Jasmine DaisynoYuki, musmus, reyvanrifqi, Mikaeru346, ahmad. .9, The KidSNo OppAi, .9, , Kuroibo, dianrusdianto39, 2,

Thank juga untu yang riviu ch sebelumnya. : MATAkami, HanyaGuest, Yagami Kamito, Sarutobi RianMaru, msyukronx, Guest, ahmad. .9, alta0sapphire, muhanugrah9, reyvanrifqi, mudiantoro, 42, Ryoko, , novakk, 21, andra38, dianrusdianto39, The KidSNo OppAi, Mikaeru346, .104,

Riviu kembali ya kawan.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE EXORCIST (PEMBASMI SETAN)**

**Type : Crossover (Naruto x High School DXD)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and ****Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Character pemeran : Naruto, Fuga (OC), Sasuke bersama Issei dan kawan-kawan.**

**Warning : ****OC, OOC, ****Divergence, sedikit Gore, Full Evil,Kill N Kill, don't Kitsching****, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

**Kisah ini adalah side story dari kisah The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto. Kisah ini dimulai dari hutan kematian Konoha setelah perang dunia Ninja ke-4.**

**_Sekilas info : _**

**_Selamat membaca semuanya._**

**Season one.**

**Become to Devil Hunter.**

Bercerita tentang proses tiga sekawan yang terdampar di dunia modern menjadi pembasmi setan atau pemburu iblis. Siapapun yang memiliki sisi iblis atau iblis itu sendiri, mereka akan habisi tanpa ampun dan jika mereka menemui iblis yang memiliki hati malaikat mereka akan membiarkannya tetap hidup.

**Become to Devil Hunter.**

Di sebuah bangunan tua dekat Academy Kuoh, Rias gremory sedang berkumpul bersama beberapa anggota keluarga iblisnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin, Rias memanggil ketiga anak buahnya. Ketiganya adalah Kiba, Koneko dan Akeno. Mereka berempat terlihat sedang membicarakan hal yang dianggap penting bagi mereka.

"Akeno, apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Rias.

Akeno kemudian menjawab "Gadis itu telah tiba kemarin pagi dan dia sekarang berada di Gereja. Apa kita perlu mengambil gadis itu sekarang, Rias-sama?" tanya Akeno.

"Kita akan bergerak nanti malam dan ambil Asia sebelum kaum _Fallen Angel_ mengambilnya terlebih dahulu" ucap Rias yang seperti biasa selalu duduk di meja utama dan di sisi kanannya berdiri Akeno, di sofa Koneko sedang duduk bersantai sambil menikmati kue dan Kiba sedang berdiri dekat pintu masuk ruangan.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, Rias-sama" sahut Akeno.

Rias menatap ke arah Kiba "Bagaimana denganmu, Kiba?" tanyanya.

Kiba lalu memberikan informasi yang ia dapatkan saat berkunjung ke rumah Issei. "Aku tidak merasakan keberadaan sebuah kekuatan besar dalam diri mereka tapi sepertinya mereka orang-orang yang sangat cerdas, pintar dan cerdik" jelasnya.

"Orang-orang pintar ya" gumam Rias.

"Dan Naruto-kun sempat bilang ingin melawanmu bermain catur, Rias-senpai" ucap Kiba lagi.

Rias lalu tertawa ringan karena ia pikir hanyalah permainan catur biasa. "Haha… dia orang yang menarik juga" ucapnya.

Kiba juga berpikiran hal yang sama tapi Akeno sedikit mencurigai Naruto.

Sementara itu Issei terus berjuang melatih cara berjalan pada batang pohon. Ia sempat frustasi karena terus mengalami kegagalan "Sial, latihan ini cukup sulit juga tapi aku harus bisa, demi oppai dan agar bisa mengintip gaya kelelawar" keluhnya lalu ia kembali berkonsentrasi.

Kali ini Issei mencoba berkonsentrasi lebih. Ia terlihat fokus dalam beberapa menit untuk mengatur jumlah tenaga dalam yang harus dia alirkan dan agar bisa dikendalikan dengan benar. Walaupun begitu ia tetap berusaha hingga memakan waktu cukup lama hanya untuk berkonsentrasi saja. Usaha Issei ini tidaklah sia-sia dan setelah sekian jam ia akhirnya bisa mengatur pancaran energinya dalam jumlah kecil pada kakinya.

Setiap manusia memiliki kekuatan special dalam tubuhnya yang sering disebut tenaga dalam, itu karena manusia ciptaan Tuhan dan memiliki jiwa murni. Tenaga dalam bisa dibangkitkan oleh manusia itu sendiri dengan panduan dari orang yang telah berpengalaman. Ini seperti berlatih kanuragan, seperti Wiro Sableng yang dilatih oleh Sinto Gendeng.

Issei kemudian mencoba menginjakan kaki pada pohon dan itu berhasil, ia mampu menempel horizontal pada batang pohon namun langsung jatuh begitu saja setelah beberapa detik kemudian. Dia belum bisa mempertahankan energinya yang mengalir ke kakinya. Energy itu bisa kita sebut chakra agar lebih mudah dipahami. "Itai.." rintihnya saat terjatuh.

Latihan Issei terus berlanjut tanpa henti bahkan ia sampai melupakan istirahat makan siang. Dia optimis kalau dia harus sudah mengusai tehnik berjalan veltikal saat sudah malam nanti. Semangatnya itulah yang membuatnya terus berusaha karena ia ingin kuat seperti ketiga Senseinya agar bisa melindungi Asia dan temannya yang lain.

Mencoba dan terus mencoba hingga sore menjelang dan akhirnya Issei terbiasa mengalirkan chakra terus-menerus ke kakinya hanya saja belum begitu seimbang. "Haah… latihan ini ternyata sulit juga" ucap Issei sambil berbaring di rerumputan dan menatap langit senja.

Lalu sesuatu terlintas di pikiran Issei yang akhirnya memberikan sebuah ide kepadanya. Ia kemudian mendekati sebuah pohon lalu mulai focus _"Aku adalah tubuhku dan dalam tubuhku darah mengalir seperti chakra. Akulah chakra dan akan mengalir alami seperti darah" _dia terus mengulang kata-kata itu di otaknya hingga berulang kali, hal ini seperti latihan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Lama-kelamaan chakra yang berjumlah sama mulai terlepas pada telapak kaki Issei dan ia terlihat sangat tenang. Dia lalu membuka matanya dan segera berlari menuju puncak pohon yang ada di hadapannya. Sesampainya di puncak ia lalu berteriak lantang "OOOOOO AKU BERHASILLL!" teriaknya.

Kesenangan Issei tidak sampai di puncak pohon saja ia kemudan mencoba menggantungkan diri pada ranting pohon seperti kelelawar dan dia berhasil dengan mudah. "Hehe… ini baru keren. Besok aku akan mencoba memanjat gedung tertinggi di kota ini, itu pasti menyenangkan" celotehnya lalu ia langsung terjatuh keras ke tanah karena mendengar teriak Asia yang begitu keras dari dalam Gereja.

Issei langsung bangkit tanpa sempat mengeluh sakit " Itu Asia!" serunya lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung menuju Gereja dan sesampainya di sana ia tak menemukan siapapun. Issei mulai mencari "Asia!" panggilnya sambil mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan namun tak menemukan sosok Asia. "Asia dimana kau!" panggilnya lagi namun tak ada jawaban sehingga membuatnya curiga. _"Jangan-jangan, Iblis!" _batin Issei memberitau dirinya sendiri.

Issei lalu menendang sebuah kursi yang ada di hadapannya karena terlalu marah "Iblis pasti menculiknya, sial!" keluh Issei dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang muncul kemudian menyapanya.

"Halooo!" sapa seorang Pendeta pemburu iblis. "Aku Freed Zelza yang bertugas menjaga di titik ini untuk mencegah orang yang ingin menggagalkan ritual pencabutan Sacred Gear pada tubuh gadis pirang itu. Mungkin gadis itu yang kau cari tapi sayangnya dia akan segera mati" ucapnya.

Issei langsung marah begitu saja dan langsung berteriak kencang "DIMANA ASIA, KEPARAT?".

Freed kemudian mengeluarkan pedang lasernya dan sebuah pistol laras panjang. "Hei! Hei! Biarawati bodoh itu ya? Dia berada di tempat ritual bawah tanah yang bisa kau capai melalui altar di belakangku. Itu kalau kau berhasil melewatuku" ucapnya meremehkan.

"DIAM KAU!" umpat Issei, "KEMBALIKAN ASIA KEPADAKU!" bentaknya lagi lalu langsung menyerang dengan pukulan keras.

**_BRUAGH! _**Secara automatis Issei mengalirkan chakra dalam jumlah besar ke tangannya lalu memukul kuat namum pukulannya meleset dan malah menghancurkan altar di belakang Freed. "Wow kau berbahaya juga ya. Siapa yang melatihmu? Malaikan atau Iblis?" ucap Freed. Freed lalu mengarahkan pistolnya ke wajah Issei kemudian menembaknya dengan dua peluru.

**_Dor! Dor!_**

Issei langsung melompat mundur untuk menghindar lalu kembali menyerang Freed tanpa berpikir panjang. **_Splash! Syet! Bruagh! _**Serangan Issei langsung dipatahkan dan ia mendapat tendangan memutar cepat dari Freed yang menghantam bagian perutnya sehingga terpetal menabrak deretan kursi-kursi yang ada di belakangnya. "Sial!" keluh Issei sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Dia lebih cepat dariku" ucapnya.

Freed lalu tertawa "Mwahahaha! Orang yang melatih orang lemah sepertimu pastilah orang bodoh" pria berambut silver ini sepertinya sedang merasa bangga dengan kekuatannya. Freed mengangkat pistolnya tegak lurus dengan ke kepala Issei "Peluru ini adalah takdir mu hari ini. Rasakanlah!" namun sial, sebelum Freed menembak ia telah disasar lemari es yang terlempar meleset ke arahnya. "Huh.. hampir saja" ucapnya dan setelah tahu siapa yang datang ia malah tertawa lagi "Mwahahaha… ternyata datang dua iblis budak Gremory heh! Apa boah ini juga bagian dari kalian" ucapnya dengan nada yang selalu meremehkan sambil tangan yang memegang pistol menunjuk ke arah Issei.

Issie langsung menoleh ke arah siapa yang datang "Kiba-san! Koneko-chan!" serunya sedangkan Freed terlihat memandang remeh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Issie-san, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kiba yang tampaknya terkejut melihat keberadaan Issei di Gereja.

"Tak ada waktu untuk tanya jawab, Kiba-san! Aku harus menyelamatkan Asia" sahut Issei sambil tetap memandang waspada ke arah Freed.

"Tujuan kita sama dan selain itu kami juga ditugaskan untuk membunuh Reynalle" ucap Kiba untuk menyamarkan missinya yang sebenarnya yaitu membawa Asia yang akan dijadikan budak untuk Rias.

"Reynalle?" tanya Issei yang masih dalam keadaan waspada sementara Freed sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan santai, terlihat seperti tidak menganggap mereka berbahaya.

Koneko sendiri terlihat sedang mengangkat kursi kayu yang besar ke atas kepalanya yang siap melemparnya sewaktu-waktu.

"Ya Reynalle, dia Yuuma sekaligus orang yang ingin mengambil Sacred Gear dalam diri Asia. Mengambil Sacred Gear itu sama dengan membunuhnya" ujar Kiba yang langsung saja membuat Issei emosi.

"Ini sudah terlalu keterlauan" geram Issei yang sangat marah. Issei terlihat panas, aura merah bara mulai lepas keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Kemarahannya itu telah membangunkan kekuatan Sacred Gear miliknya. "Tak akan aku biarkan dia melakukan hal itu pada Asia" geram Issei datar yang sepertinya sudah sangat marah.

Kiba dan Koneko merasakan aura mengerikan pada diri Issei sehingga mereka memilih tak berbicara lagi. _"Inikah kekuatan Sang Kaisar Naga Merah? dan bagaimana bisa dia mampu mengendalikannya?" _batin Kiba yang tak mengetahui Issei melakukan sebuah latihan sedikitpun bahkan pihak yang lainpun tak ada yang mengetahui kalau Issei telah melewati berbagai macam latihan berat.

Freed melihat dengan jelas kemarahan Issei dan kekawatiran Kiba dan Koneko sehingga membuatnya malah tertawa "MWAHAHAHA! Kalian memang sangat menyedihkan" ucapnya yang langsung membuat Issei naik darah.

"DIAAAAMMM KAUUUU KEPARAT!" teriak Issei yang langsung melesat cepat hanya dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik dan telah memukul jatuh Feed. Issei melakukan pekulan memutar atas ke bawah yang pukulannya tepat mengenai kepala bagian kiri atas Freed hingga terdorong turun membuat wajah kanan Freed terbentur keras ke lantai.

Issei sekarang sedang berdiri sambil menyelangkangi Freed yang sedang terbaring pasrah namun masih tetap bisa tertawa. "Haahaha… manusia yang tak memiliki sopan santun!" ucapnya.

"DIAM KAU!" gertak Issei yang langsung memukul ke bawah dengan keras. **PUAKKK BLARRR! **Issei hanya mencekokkan lantai saja sedangkan Freed telah lolos.

Freed mendarat tak jauh dari Issei kemudian Kiba langsung menyerang dengan tebasan pedang hitamnya (Black Sword Knight). **Trang!** Freed menepis tebasan tersebut lalu menahan dorongan yang Kiba lakukan dengan pedang hitamnya. "Menyerang orang dari belakang sungguh tindakan yang tak sopan. Dasar iblis rendahan!" umpat Freed.

"Kau orang yang tak cocok mendapat penghormatan" ucap Kiba dan semakin mendorong.

Freed lalu mengarahkan pistolnya ke dada Kiba "Jangan sok!" serunya lalu menembak **_Plash! _**Kiba langsung salto ke belakang dan berhasil menghindari luka fatal pada dadanya namun pipinya tergores peluru emas yang panas.

Tanpa Freed sadari dan saat ia sedang focus menembaki Kiba, lemparan kursi besar mengenai wajahnya hingga membuatnya jatuh bebas ke belakang. "Sial!" keluhnya sambil berbaring.

Issei mengambil kesempatan itu, dia melesat melewati Kiba lalu hanya sekejap mata Issei telah menusukkan pedang hitam ke tempat Freed terbaring tadi. Merasa tak mengenai apapun, Issei mendorong gagang pedang milik Kiba dengan kakinya hingga menancap lebih dalam lagi sambil berteriak "ASIA!". Teriakan itu malah terdengar seperti sebuah rintihan.

Issei tau bagaimana penderitaan Asia setelah mendengar ceritanya tadi siang. Sedikit tidaknya dia memahami penderitaan Asia. Walau ia tak pernah mengalaminya namun ia mengerti, tak memiliki teman itu sangat menyedihkan sekali. Ia berpikir bagaimana hampanya tanpa teman, itu seperti tak memiliki apapun apalagi ditambah dengan rasa terasingkan akibat dikucilkan oleh orang-orang. Ia juga teringat dengan dua teman mesumnya, Matsuda dan Motohama. Ia kemudian berterimakasih terhadap mereka dan kadang dirinya sering menjengkelkan tapi dua temannya tetap setia terhadapnya walau sering ditinggalkan saat ketahuan sedang mengintip para gadis di ruang ganti. Tapi itulah persahabatan dan ia yakin Asia tak pernah merasakan sedih senangnya memiliki sahabat dan itu yang membuatnya sangat peduli dengan Asia sehingga membuatnya ingin melindunginya sebagai seorang teman yang baik untuk Asia.

"Asia, tunggu aku" gumam Issei.

Koneko kemudian menghantam lantai dekat altar lalu menemukan jalan menuju ruang bawah tanah yang cukup luas. "Jalannya di sini" ucap Koneko dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa.

"Issei-kun!" panggil Kiba yang melihat Issei sedang terbawa emosinya sendiri..

Tanpa menjawab, Issei kemudian turun ke bawah lalu disusul oleh Koneko dan Kiba.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang bawah tanah yang lumayan luas dan besar, mereka mendapati puluhan pembasmi iblis bersenjata dan dua malaikat terbuang yang sedang menjaga Reynalle atau Yuuma yang sedang melakukan ritual puncabutan jiwa pada tiang altar tempat Asia diikat dalam keadaan mengenakan bikini saja.

Melihat keadaan Asia yang tidak cocok untuk dipandang membuat Issei langsung menggeram marah "Kurang ajar!" sedangkan Koneko dan Kiba terlihat waspada melihat puluhan pasukan bersenjata di hadapan mereka yang sewaktu-waktu siap menyerang mereka.

Salah satu malaikat jatuh anak buah Reynalle menyapa kedatangan Issei, Kiba dan Koneko. "Hai hai hai, kalian berhasil masuk ya! Sepertinya Freed kabur lagi dari tugasnya" ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang dikepang dua yang mengenakan pakaian gotick. "Kenalkan aku Mitelt, _Fallen Angel _yang paling cantik" ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Dan aku Donasige" ucap seorang laki-laki dewasa berpenampilan seperti detektif swasta yang berada di samping kiri Mitelt.

"Kami tidak tertarik untuk mengenal kalian" ucap Koneko bernada datar sementara Kiba telah menyiapkan dua pedang yang ia munculkan lewat sihir sedangkan Issei sedang mencari keberadaan Asia lalu menemukan Asia berada di ujung utara ruangan tersebut.

"ASIA!" teriak Issei lalu mencoba menerobos namun langsung dihadang oleh para anak buah Reynalle.

Koneko dan Kiba langsung turun bertarung, mereka berdua mencoba meberi jalan untuk Issei menuju altar. "Issei-san, kau selamatkan Asia dulu! Biar kami yang menghadang mereka" ucap Kiba sambil menebas beberapa penghalang.

"Kau jangan kawatirkan kami" imbuh Koneko yang sedang bertarung dengan tangan kosong di depan Issei. Koneko sedang melayangkan tinju brutalnya.

Issei lalu menatap keduanya silih berganti. "Kalian!" serunya kepada kedua teman satu clubnya itu yang sedang bertarung di sekitarnya. "Aku akan mengingat jasa kalian" ucapnya lagi. Dengan mengucapkan itu, Issei automatis telah mencoret nama kedua teman satu clubnya dari buku daftar perburuannya nanti saat sudah menjadi Devil Hunter mengikuti jejak para gurunya.

"Sudahlah, kau bawa keluar Asia dulu!" seru Kiba yang terlihat sedang mengadu pedang dengan beberapa musuh di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kalian harus menyusulku nanti" ucap Issei lalu menerobos menuju altar.

Issei sempat dihadang oleh dua malaikat penjaga ritual Reynalle namun Koneko langsung melompat untuk mengatasi keduanya sehingga Issei berhasil lolos ke altar dengan mudah. Tapi saat sampai di altar ia sudah terlambat. "Kau terlambat, Issei-kun" ucap Reynalle dengan nada lembut seperti saat menjelma sebagai Yuuma.

Issei tak menghiraukan ucapan maupun sosok Reynalle, perhatian dan pandangannya hanya tertuju pada keadaan Asia yang memprihatinkan dan sedang terikat kuat pada pilar altar.

"Inilah hadiah untukmu karena berhasil sampai di sini" ucap Reynalle dengan nada aslinya yang terkesan kejam. Dia kemudian melepas ikatan rantai yang mengikat tubuh Asia hanya dengan satu jentikan jari saja lalu Asia jatuh begitu saja dan langsung ditangkap oleh Issei. Asia kini berada dalam pelukan Issei.

Issei menatap sedih wajah Asia yang terlihat sedang menutup mata. Denyut nadi Asia sangat lemah dan itu membuat Issei marah sekaligus sedih. Dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dalam hatinya karena melihat keadaan temannya yang seperti itu. Asia adalah teman yang paling berbeda yang pernah ia miliki walau ikatan itu baru berjalan beberapa jam lalu.

"Menyedihkan sekali" ucap Reynalle sambil menatap Issei yang sedang memeluk tubuh lemah Asia dan sedang membelakangi dirinya.

"DIAM KAU REYNALLE!" teriak tajam Issei yang kini emosinya telah berada pada puncaknya dan tatapannya masih tetap tertuju ke wajah Asia. "Asia maafkan aku!" rintihnya.

Reynalle sendiri menjadi marah karena namanya disebut dengan kasar. "Kalian akan ku kirim ke Neraka" geram Reynalle lalu ia segera mengeluarkan senjata tombak merahnya untuk menusuk Issei sekaligus Asia. Namun sebelum itu terjadi Rias Gremory bersama Akeno langsung muncul dari portal lingkaran cahaya merah tepat di hadapan Reynale dan langsung menepis tusukan tombak dari Reynalle tersebut.

Reynalle langsung menjauh untuk menghindar dan Issei langsung lari frustasi keluar dari ruang bawah tanah tersebut.

"Kau akan mendapat hukuman berat karena mencoba membunuh Issei dan Asia. Mereka adalah target berhargaku" ucap Rias datar ke arah Reynalle yang sedang berdiri santai tak jauh di hadapannya.

"Beraninya iblis rendahan sepertimu mengancamku, kau ceroboh karena mencari masalah denganku" balas Reynalle sengit yang merasa dirinya kuat karena baru saja memperoleh kekuatan milik Asia.

Rias sepertinya sudah muak dengan Reynalle lalu ia memerintahkan Akeno untuk membereskan Malaikat terbuang itu. "Akeno!" seru Rias

"Hara hara Baiklah, Rias-sama!" sahut Akeno lalu tersenyum kemudian ia segera mengeluarkan sengatan petirnya untuk menyambar Reynalle. Akeno lalu mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas **_"Yellow Thunder Blazh!" Bledar! Nyrett!_**

Secara seketika tubuh Reynalle terkena sambaran petir tapi sayang serangan itu tak mempan karena ia mampu menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat. "Hahaha.. sudah aku bilang, aku sekarang berbeda" ucap Reynalle bangga sedangkan Akeno hanya tersenyum saja melihat serangannya yang gagal.

"Banyak bicara kau!" ucap Rias yang masih berexpresi datar lalu dia akhirnya turun tangan. **_"Evil Destroyer!" _**Rias menembakkan gelombang panas berwarna hitam kemerahan yang mengerikan ke arah Reynalle namun musuhnya itu mampu menghindar dengan cepat sehingga seranganya menyasar ke tembok ruangan. Melihat itu Rias malah menjadi emosi "Kurang ajar!" umpatnya lalu tiba-tiba saja mereka semua mendengar suara tepukan tangan dari seseorang.

**_Plok! Plok! Plok!_** "Aku turut berduka cita atas melesetnya seranganmu wahai gadis iblis berambut merah, Rias Gremory-senpai! Haaya… sepertinya kita belum terlambat untuk ikut berpesta, sahabatku!" ucap orang yang bertepuk tangan tadi.

Beberapa orang datang dan sepertinya mereka tak asing bagi para iblis sedangkan bagi Reynalle sendiri, ia merasa familiar dengan orang yang bertepuk tangan tadi namun dia masih sedikit ragu karena yang ia ketahui, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut putih yang menggagalkannya saat ingin membunuh Issei.

"Sepertinya pestanya hampir selesai-ttebayo!" ucap sahabat orang yang bertepuk tangan tadi.

Semua orang kemudian menoleh ke arah suara yang berasal dari langit-langit ruang bawah tanah Gereja. Rias, Akeno dan Reynalle melihat jelas siapa yang datang. Pada langit-langit ruangan, tiga orang yang tak asing bagi Rias dan Akeno sedang berdiri terbalik sambil membawa tubuh Mitelt dan Donasige yang telah tak sadarkan diri. Mereka adalah Naruto yang membawa tubuh Donasige, Sasuke yang mebawa tubuh Mitelt, dan Fuga yang tadi bertepuk tangan.

Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian melempar tubuh Donasige dan Mitelt tepat di kaki Reynalle sehingga membuat Reynalle merasa ketakutan dengan kehadiran ketiga pemuda itu. Merasa terancam, Reynalle hendak kabur namun Sasuke langsung melempar sebuah kunai yang tepat mengenai bayangannya lalu membuatnya mendadak kaku. **_"Sharingan : Freezing Shadow!"._**

_"A-apa ini!" _batin Reynalle yang kemudian tubuhnya mulai mengkaku.

Saat itu juga Koneko dan Kiba datang menghampiri Rias lalu ikut melihat ke arah Rias dan Akeno lihat. Saat itu juga Koneko langsung jatuh cinta saat melihat Fuga yang terlihat menatap sepintas ke arahnya. Gadis yang sering terlihat datar itu akhirnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dan kini sosok Fuga langsung merasuki pikirannya. Rambut silver yang panjang dan terurai bebas ke bawah, wajah manis yang sanggup membuat para gadis tergoda dan paling penting hidung mancung yang membuat setiap gadis ingin mencubitnya.

"Naruto-san… dan..?" Kiba terlihat bertanya-tanya melihat Naruto yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Orang-orang yang mendapat julukan _Raksasa Sannin Konoha_ _No One Of The Word _yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa setarap _Power Ranger_ itu kemudian turun dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Rias beserta yang lainnya. "Jumpa lagi, Rias-senpai" sapa Naruto.

"Haaya..iya… mungkin Issei telah membuat beberapa kekacauan di sini!" ucap Fuga yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekat altar tempat Asia diikat. Perpindahan Fuga sulit ditebak oleh semuanya kecuali SaNaru sehingga membuat yang lainnya terkejut sedangkan hanya Koneko saja yang terlihat berbeda. Dia seperti sedang mekar karena cinta.

Fuga kini terlihat sedang memungut pakaian Asia yang berserakan "Sungguh kejam orang yang melakukan ini, sungguh perbuatan iblis yang kerjanya hanya menelanjangi orang saja" ucapnya lagi.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian?" tanya Rias yang kini terlihat sangat serius dan begitu juga dengan semua anakbuahnya kecuali Koneko yang terus menatap ke arah Fuga untuk mencari tau siapa dia. _"Dia memiliki aura Iblis dan Malaikan yang begitu berwibawa. Dia mempesona" _pikir Koneko yang _notabene_nya beku dan kini telah terlelehkan oleh paras Fuga yang mempesona di matanya. Setelah terus memandang Fuga penuh kagum, Koneko merasa ada yang sama diantara mereka. Warna rambut mereka sama-sama putih jadi Koneko merasa ada kecocokan dengan Fuga.

"Kami adalah pembasmi iblis-tebayo!" sahut Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Rias sambil melihat Reynalle secara dekat. Dia kemudian mencabut kunai yang tertancap pada bayanngan Reynalle. "Hebat sekali kunai ini hingga bisa membekukan orang" komentarnya dan Sasuke hanya mendengus saja.

Kini pandangan seluruh anggota keluarga Gremory terpecah ke tiga arah dan mereka terlihat waspada.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian dan kenapa mengganggu urusan kami?" tanya Rias bernada sedikit tinggi.

"Kami hanya menolong Issei dan Asia. Kami tak ada urusannya dengan kalian untuk saat ini" sahut Sasuke datar membuat para anggota Gremory menjadi sedikit tertekan.

Naruto kemudian mendekati Akeno dan memberikan sebuah kunai yang baru saja ia cabut dan anehnya Akeno menerima kunai itu begitu saja lalu terlihat jelas mata Akeno tertuju ke mata Naruto, sepertinya Akeno sedang jatuh cinta juga. "Jaga baik-baik kunainya ya" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum dan Akeno sendiri terlihat membeku. _"Hebat sekali kunainya Sasuke"_pikir Naruto.

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian? Kalian ini pasti bukan manusia" ucap Rias yang kini terlihat tegang.

"Kami adalah teman Issei dan Asia ttebayo" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum lagi dan langsung meluluhkan hati Akeno. Rasa penasaran Akeno dulu terhadap Naruto kini malah membuatnya jatuh cinta setelah dia sempat menatap Naruto dengan begitu dekat. _"Hangat sekali dan membuatku nyaman jika dekat dengannya"_batin Akeno.

Akeno sekarang terlihat salah tingkah sedangkan Rias menatap penuh curiga ke arah Naruto sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sedang menutup matanya sambil bersantai dengan melipat tangan di dada.

"Hayaa…aya… semakin lama aku malah merasa semakin bosan" ucap Fuga yang kini terlihat berjongkok di atas tiang altar sambil membawa baju milik Asia. Kalau bukan karena sahabatnya si Naruto yang melarang Fuga untuk beraksi, dia mungkin sudah menghabisi para iblis dan malaikan terbuang yang ada di ruangan bawah tanah tersebut. Itu menandakan kalau Fuga memang membeci yang namanya iblis walau sebenarnya ia terlahir dari rahim seorang siluman namun untuk siluman sendiri mendapat pemikiran berbeda dari Fuga. Menurutnya siluman dan iblis itu berbeda walau sebenarnya mereka berada di jalan yang sama.

"Sepertinya aku juga bosan" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Hayaa..aya… kalau begitu aku akan menemui Issei saja. Di sini sunguh tak menyenangkan sekali" ucap Fuga yang tiba-tiba saja telah menggendong tubuh Reynalle menuju ke luar menemui Asia. Fuga dan Naruto mampu berpindah tempat dalam sekejap mata saja sedangkan Sasuke mampu keluar masuk dimensi ke dimensi dengan cepat seperti Obito.

Sasuke kemudian pergi menyusul Fuga tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Aku serahkan dua anak buah Reynalle. Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Rias-senpai" ucap Naruto lalu menyusul Fuga dan Sasuke keluar dari ruang bawah tanah tersebut. Sesampainya mereka bertiga di luar, mereka melihat Issei sedang menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Asia yang sudah tak berdaya di lantai. Mereka lalu berhenti sebentar tidak jauh di belakang Issei dan terdiam saat melihat kesedihan Issei.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergerak, Asia-chan! Kau tau kita baru saja berteman dan belum sempat jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Banyak tempat yang harus kita kunjungi. Boling, karaoke, taman hiburan dan banyak tempat indah yang akan aku tunjukan. Jadi.. jadi bangunlah, Asia!" serunya sambil terus meneteskan airmata tanpa henti. "Jangan tidur terus, Asia!" ucapnya lagi sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Asia yang terlihat lemah dan mungkin dia sudah mati.

Issei terus saja merintih. "Padahal kau belum sempat merasakan kebahagiaan. Asia-chan, kenapa kau begitu tenang saat sedang tidur? Baiklah aku akan menunggumu sampai kau terbangun" ucap Issei. Miris memang miris sekali, kadang-kadang manusia sulit untuk menerima sebuah takdir dari kematian. Orang yang mati merasakan kebahagiaan karena terlepas dari penderitaan dunia lalu yang ditinggalkan malah merasa sedih karena tidak rela dan itulah manusia.

Fuga dan Naruto lalu mendekati Issei yang terlihat terus menangis. Naruto kemudian menyentuh bahu Issei dari belakang, "Jangan menangis lagi, dasar anak cengeng. Usap air matamu! Fuga akan menyelamatkan nyawa Asia" ucap Naruto pelan.

Issei kemudian menatap ke arah Senseinya. "Sensei!" ucapnya. Dibalik kata yang Issei ucapkan itu tersimpan sebuah harapan besar terhadap ketiga Senseinya. Apakah Asia bisa hidup kembali? Tiga Senseinya bukanlah Dewa jadi mereka tak bisa menghidupkan Asia namun sesungguhnya Asia hanyalah mati suri jadi Fuga mudah untuk menyadarkan Asia kembali.

"Menangis tak ada gunanya" ucap Sasuke yang terlihat santai dan berada paling belakang.

"Hayaa… iya… cepat rebahkan Asia ke lantai! Akan aku tangani dia sebelum dia benar-benar mati" ucap Fuga lalu Issei mengikuti perintahnya sambil berharap Asia akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah Asia direbahkan dengan benar, Fuga lalu merebahkan tubuh Reynalle di samping Asia kermudian ia menghubungkan keduanya dengan sentuhan kedua tangannya pada dahi mereka masing-masing. Mengunakan chakra putihnya, ia mengambil kembali Sacred Gear milik Asia dari tubuh Reynalle.

Issei terlihat sangat kawatir dan penuh harap. Dia ingin Asia kembali agar ia bisa melindunginya.

Fuga tampak sadang berkonsentrasi keras mengambil kembali apa yang sudah menjadi milik Asia dan dengan bantuan energy alam, Fuga berhasil melakukannya tanpa hambatan, sementara itu Sasuke dan Naruto tampak memperhatikan saja.

Tak lama kemudian Asia membuka matanya dan Issei langsung memeluknya begitu saja. "Aku senang kau kembali, Asia-chan!" ucap Issei.

"Haya.. aya…" tanggapan Fuga melihat tingkah Issei yang kurang sopan itu sementara Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat menonton saja sambil mendengus kecil.

Pipi Asia memerah begitu saja karena ulah Issei. "I-Issei-san, bisa jangan memelukku dulu dalam keadaan seperti ini?" tanyanya sedikit malu. Issei melupakan kalau Asia hanya mengenakan bikini saja.

"Oh.. hehe aku lupa" ucap Issei lalu tersenyum sambil melepas pelukannya.

**_-0000-_**

Sore hari, 03.00pm. Esok harinya setelah incident Asia. Ruang tempat berkumpulnya anggota Rias Gremory di dalam sebuah bangunan tua dekat sekolah, Naruto datang menemui Rias yang sedang bersama semua anakbuahnya. "Ketemu lagi, Rias-senpai" sapa Naruto.

"Kau menerobos lagi, Naruto-kun!" ucap Rias yang sedang duduk di mejanya sedangkan Akeno terlihat senang melihat kedatangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan tawa ringannya saja.

"Ada apa lagi, Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno lalu tersenyum melihat kedatangan pemuda idamannya itu.

"Katakan saja langsung" ucap Rias yang saat ini tidak mau berbasa-basi dengan Naruto yang baru ia ketahui memiliki kekuatan melebihi dirinya dan sangat berbahaya bagi kaumnya.

Naruto yang terlihat tak melepas senyumannya kemudian menjawab "Aku ingin kau membantu untuk mempermudah agar Asia bisa bersekolah di Akademi Kuoh ini" ucap Naruto lalu kembali menampilkan senyumnya. Namun senyumnya itu langsung lenyap saat mendengar jawaban dari Rias yang menurutnya tidak memuaskan. "Apa untungnya buatku, lagipula orang-orang yang kami inginkan telah kau rebut dan itu artinya kalian telah menantang perang dengan kaum kami" ucap Rias.

Raut wajah Naruto sekarang terlihat serius "Jika mereka yang kalian inginkan, kenapa tidak bergabung saja dengan kami. Dengan begitu keinginan kalian tercapai dan aku melihat kalian berbeda dengan yang lain, itu sebabnya kami tidak membunuh kalian dengan alasan keseimbangan dunia supranatural" ucap Naruto lalu kembali tersenyum lagi. "Dengan kami kita bisa melindungi kehidupan-ttebayo" ucapnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau begitu pedulinya dengan mereka bahkan ini bukan urusanmu" ucap Rias yang terlihat masih panas sementara yang lainnya terlihat tegang dan hanya mendengarkan saja.

"Menjadi urusanku atau tidak, bagiku kehidupan itu sangat berarti. Aku sangat peduli dengan mereka dan ingin melindungi mereka" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan Nagato. "Setidaknya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka. Sebagai iblis yang memiliki jalan yang benar seharusnya kau mengerti" ucapnya lagi yang membuat hati Rias mulai sedikit terbuka.

"Bergabung dengan kalian ya? Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu bermain catur dan jika kau menang aku bersedia bergabung dengan kalian" ucap Rias dan mengejutkan semua anggotanya.

Naruto kemudian memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya karena tujuannya telah tercapai. Ia kemudian berbalik lalu melangkah keluar ruangan lalu berhenti tepat di pintu. Ia kemudian mengangkat jempolnya sambil membelangkangi Rias "Aku sudah tidak sabar bertanding denganmu, Rias-senpai" ucapnya kemudian langsung lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Pemuda ini sedikit membuatku tertarik" gumam Rias dan didengar jelas oleh Akerno yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hara.. Ara, sepertinya keinginanmu sudah teralihkan ke Naruto-kun, Rias-sama" ucap Akeno sedikit menggoda.

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya, Akeno" ucap Rias balik mengoda rekannya dan Akeno hanya tertawa ringan saja sambil sedikit merona.

**_-0000-_**

Update sabtu depan.

Oke kawan semua, sampai di sini dulu kisah pada chapter ini dan sampai jumpa kembali pada chapter berikutnya.

Semoga bermamfaat.

Sekilas info : _kisah sesien ini baru menceritakan tahap menjadi pembasmi setan. Safunaru akan mulai beraksi pada sesiaen dua The Exorcist The Devil Hunter. Banyak tokoh-tokoh akan muncul akibat kekacauan yang diakibatkan oleh lahirnya kembali Lucifer menjadi manusia. Mungkin pada tubuh keluarga Gremory akan terjadi dilemma. Musuh utamanya di sini adalah Lusifer yang dikatakan mati saat terjadinya perang antara tiga Fraksi di DXD._

_Unsur PB? Itu hanyalah sebuah gambaran saja._

_Kekuatan SaFuNaru sejajar dengan para monster. Naruto menjadi hebat bersama Kurama dalam tubuhnya, Fuga bersama Shimma sedangkan Sasuke memiliki jiwa Sang Susano'o dan jiwa Shisui._

_Chakra sama artinya dengan tenaga dalam juga sama artinya dengan ilmu kanuragan. Issei akan mengikuti jejak tiga gurunya yang menjadi pembasmi setan. SaFuNaru akan berada Di dunia DXD sampai tugasnya selesai._

_Kemunculan Jiraya, mungkin akan dipikirkan terlebih dahulu dimana cocoknya dia berada. Bisa saja dibangkitkan oleh Lucifer sendiri untuk melemahkan mental SaFuNaru. Mudah-mudahan Kurawa ingat tentang Jiraya._

_Btw di sini siapa yang punya ID Dragonest yang nganggur, kuat dan ga kepake buat adik Kurawa si Stefany hehe. Yang iklas PM aja, Thank sebelumnya._

**_Spesial thank for : _****Emozonic****, ****Lucifer****, ****agisummimura****, ****Yagami Kamito****, ****novakk****, ****Ryoko****, ****MATAkami , ****Erta Yakuze****, ****Prayuda****, ****Ero Azazel****, ****Mikaeru346****, ****Sarutobi RianMaru****, ****The KidSNo OppAi****, ****reyvanrifqi****, ****, **

Thank for rviuer sebelumnya. 21, 42, HanyaGuest , Ryoko , Jasmine DaisynoYuki, musmus, reyvanrifqi, Mikaeru346, ahmad. .9, The KidSNo OppAi, .9, , Kuroibo, dianrusdianto39, 2, MATAkami, HanyaGuest, Yagami Kamito, Sarutobi RianMaru, msyukronx, Guest, ahmad. .9, alta0sapphire, muhanugrah9, reyvanrifqi, mudiantoro, 42, Ryoko, , novakk, 21, andra38, dianrusdianto39, The KidSNo OppAi, Mikaeru346, .104,

Kurawa tunggu riviu semua kawan yang membaca kisah ini!


	6. Chapter 6

**THE EXORCIST (PEMBASMI SETAN)**

**Type : Crossover (Naruto x High School DXD)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and ****Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Character pemeran : Naruto, Fuga (OC), Sasuke bersama Issei dan kawan-kawan.**

**Warning : ****OC, OOC, ****Divergence, sedikit Gore, Full Evil,Kill N Kill, don't Kitsching****, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

**Kisah ini adalah side story dari kisah The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto. Kisah ini dimulai dari hutan kematian Konoha setelah perang dunia Ninja ke-4.**

**Season one.**

**Chapter ini akan dibagi dua agar tidak terlalu panjang.**

**Become to Devil Hunter.**

Academy Kuoh, saat jam pelajaran pertama Naruto membolos dari kelas dan mendatangi ruangan Osis bersama Asia, dimana kemarin Naruto sempat mendatangi Rias terlebih dahulu. Mereka ingin bertemu sang ketua Osis yang kebetulan juga seorang Iblis kelas atas.

Naruto mengetuk pintu ruang Osis dan di belakangnya Asia sedang berdiri mengikutinya. "Naruto-san, apa aku akan mendapat kelas yang sama dengan Issei-san?" tanya Asia.

"Tergantung nanti tapi kau jangan kawatir, kau akan mendapatkannya" ucap Naruto lalu mengetuk pintu kembali namun saat ingin mengetuk, pintu telah dibuka oleh sang ketua Osis yang kebetulan sedang sendirian di ruangannya.

Seorang gadis manis berkacamata dan memiliki rambut hitam yang dicukur pendek langsung terdiam saat melihat kedatangan Naruto. _"Mata birunya, wajah yang manis dan terlihat seperti seorang tentara sejati" _pikirnya. Sebaliknya Naruto sedang menatap heran ke arahnya. Ini seperti Naruto sedang bertemu dengan Hinata yang kedua, tatapan Hinata saat menatap Naruto sama persis dengan tatapan sang ketua OSIS saat ini. Sedangkan Asia terlihat sedang bingung mendapati drama jatuh cinta berat sebelah yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya itu.

"Selamat pagi Senpai!" sapa Naruto.

"Oh, aku So-Sona Shitori" sahut Sang ketua Osis yang sepertinya sedang menghayal didatangi seorang pangeran.

Naruto langsung saja tersenyum heran. _"Agak mirip Hinata-chan sih tapi tetap saja berbeda!"_ pikir Naruto.

"Boleh kami masuk?" tanya Naruto.

"Bo-boleh" sahut Sona sedikit malu.

Naruto dan Asia kemudian masuk dan dipersilahkan duduk di sofa yang telah disiapkan di ruang Osis untuk para murid yang memiliki urusan dengan ketua OSIS. "A-ada apa Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Sona yang terlihat sedang merona dan sedikit gugup.

"Anda tau namaku?" Naruto balik bertanya karena mengapa namanya dengan cepat menyebar.

Sona kemudian menjelaskannya sambil duduk di mejanya dengan sopan. "I-itu karena aku ke-ketua OSIS, tapi… baru sekarang a-aku meli-hat lansung dirimu" ucapnya malu-malu seperti kebiasan Hinata tapi sebenarnya Sona tak seperti itu hanya saja saat bertemu Naruto ia malah kongslet berat.

"Haah.. sepertinya ini akan lama-tebayoo!" keluh Naruto yang terlihat menjadi lelah berat.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Sona lagi.

Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya sepertinya dia semakin lesu menghadapi ketua OSISnya yang kini malah menjadi _fansgirl_ dadakan dirinya. "Lansung saja aku katakan, aku merekomondasikan Asia sekelas denganku karena ia lebih nyaman jika dekat dengan Issei" ucap Naruto dan disetujui langsung oleh Sona tanpa melihat Asia terlebih dahulu.

"Te-tentu saja aku menyetujuinya. Apapun yang kau katakana, Na-Naruto-kun" ucap Sona yang pandangannya selalu tertuju ke arah Naruto sementara Asia sendiri merasakan adanya hawa aneh. "Rasanya ada yang aneh, Naruto-san" ucap Asia.

"Firasatmu mungkin benar tapi biar aku cari tau dulu!" sahut Naruto lalu ia memanggil Sona. "Sona-san! Benar akan menyetujui apapun permintaanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Ten-tentu" sahut Sona sedikit gugup. Ia berpikir siapa tau Naruto mengajaknya berkencan. Otak sehat Sona memang sudah benar-benar Knock Out sekarang.

"Apa saja?" tanya Naruto lagi untuk meyakinkan.

"Ten-tentu" sahut Sona gugup dan tak seperti Sona yang memiliki background iblis yang angker. Naruto memang meracuni kepalanya sekarang.

"Maukah…" belum selesai Naruto bicara Sona sudah menjawab 'Mau' sehingga membuat Naruto menghela nafas lesunya dan begitu juga Asia, sedangkan Sona terlihat menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Naruto. "Apa kau mau bergabung denganku dan membasmi iblis nakal bersama?" tanya Naruto dan tanpa disangka-sangka Sona mengiakannya tanpa berpikir sebelumnya. "A-ku bersedia dan akan melakukan apapun yang Naruto-kun katakan. A-asal… aku bisa selalu berada di sampingmu" sahut Sona sambil merunduk karena malu dan sedikit gugup.

"To the poin sekali" Naruto langung lesu dan menepak keningnya sendiri mendengar jawaban Sona yang terlihat pasrah terhadapnya. _"Haaah… ini malah terlalu mudah-ttebayo!"_ gumamnya.

**_-0000-_**

Setelah kesibukan sebagai murid di sekolah selesai. Issei dan Asia pulang terlebih dahulu bersama dengan Fuga dan Sasuke sementara Naruto harus tertahan di ruangan OSIS karena mendapat panggilan darurat dari Sona.

Naruto mendapat panggilan yang membuatnya bertemu dengan dua pilihan sulit. Dimana, jika dia tidak datang maka Sona akan mencabut kebijakannya terhadap Asia. "Haah kenapa aku yang harus menanggungnya" keluhnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang OSIS.

Sesampainya di ruang OSIS, Naruto harus dikejutkan oleh Sona yang telah siap dengan satu ransel besar dan beberapa box yang entah berisi apa. "A-ano! A-aku akan tinggal di rumah Naruto-kun" ucap Sona dengan polosnya dan membuat mata Naruto langsung membulat dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan muka yang langsung pucat sementara Sona hanya tersenyum saja. Sona juga mengajak wakilnya yang juga sudah siap dengan barang-barangnya.

Wakil Sona kemudian membungkuk hormat. "Aku Shinra Tsubaki. Senang berjumpa denganmu" ucapnya.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto kembali serius "Senang berjumpa denganmu juga" sahut Naruto.

"Kami akan tinggal di rumahmu. Sona-sama bilang itu adalah sebuah konsekuensi yang harus anda ambil" ucap Shinra bernada sopan membuat Naruto harus menepak jidadnya sendiri.

"Konsekuensi ya!" gumam Naruto yang terlihat sedang lesu dan jauh di dalam pikirannya dia sedang frustasi. _"Kenapa aku yang harus menanggungnya tebayoo!" _rintihannya itu malah membangunkan Kurama yang telah tertidur beberapa bulan akhir-akhir ini.

**_"Oi, kau ini berisik sekali Naruto!" _**keluh Kurama yang baru saja terbangun dengan terpakasa.

_"Hehe.. maaf Kurama!" u_cap Naruto lalu tersenyum dan Kurama malah tertidur kembali. "Dasar Kurama, akhir-akhir ini dia malah menjadi pemalas" ucap Naruto sedikit cemberut.

Di dunia luar, Sona tampak menegur Naruto yang terlihat sedang melamun. "Na-Naruto-kun, apa kita sudah bisa pergi?" tanya Sona.

"Oh, ayo berangkat" sahut Naruto terpaksa dan ia segera pulang ke rumahnya bersama Sona dan Shinra.

Sona rela melepas semua anak buah iblisnya demi ikut dengan Naruto dan dia memberikan semua tanggung jawab terhadap anak buahnya kepada Rias Gremory yang telah menjadi teman baiknya sejak sekian lama. Lalu satu-satunya anak buahnya yang tak ingin bebas dari dirinya adalah Shinra yang selalu setia terhadapnya.

Naruto lalu membawa Sona dan Shinra ke rumah tempat tinggalnya sekarang karena akibat dari sebuah kesepakatan. Dimana kesepakatan itu tidak menguntunkan dirinya sama sekali.

Sona terlihat senang sekali dan Shinra terlihat datar. Sayangnya mereka akan tinggal bersama Naruto dalam satu atap. Naruto menekan bel rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sekarang, rumah Issei yang ia sulap menjadi sebuah hotel bintang lima, tiga lantai dan beratap beton. Ini terlihat seperti rumah semi gedung.

**_Tet! Tet! Tet!_**

Tiga kali tekanan bel dan itu pasti Naruto. Mendengar ada yang menekan bel, Issei langsung turun ke bawah dari lantai tiga. Issei lalu membuka pintu dan langsung terkejut begitu saja "WOOOOO! SOOONA-SENPAI! SHINRA-SENPAI!" serunya seperti seorang fans. "Sensei!" panggil Issei kepada Naruto, "Apa mereka akan tinggal dengan kita, Sensei?" tanyanya semangat.

Naruto langsung membantah "Tidak, mereka akan tinggal bersamaku-tebayo" ucapnya lalu tiba-tiba saja Asia _nongol._"Eh ada tamu" ucap Asia yang baru saja keluar dari ruang mandi yang satu-satunya di rumah besar tersebut.

Sona langsung terkejut "Eee? Asia tinggal di sini?" tanyanya.

Naruto langsung membantah lagi "Tidak, dia tinggal dengan Issei" ucapnya santai membuat semuanya langsung sweatdrop. Mungkin Naruto sedang kesal karena sebuah konsekuensi yang ia tanggung bahkan dia belum pernah tinggal bersama dengan Hinata yang notabene-nya adalah tunanganya dan ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Hinata di dunia sana ya? Dia pasti sedang frustasi. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Hinata yang ada di Konoha langsung bersin begitu saja dan di tangannya sedang memegang pisau.

"Ga lucu" gerutu Issei.

Sasuke kemudian turun dan menemukan beberapa kawannya bersama dua orang asing yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. "Siapa mereka?" tanya Sasuke dan Shinra langsung memandang lurus ke arah dirinya lalu ia mengetahui kalau pandangan Shinra itu memiliki arti tak biasa.

Sasuke tau arti pandangan itu _"Tatapan sama seperti Sakura" _batinnya. Ia juga melihat dua orang asing itu membawa banyak barang. "Jangan merepotkanku lagi, Naruto" ucap Sasuke yang langsung mengerti situasi yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan _Innocence Fox Face style_ miliknya untuk meluluhlantakan kebekuan Sasuke. "Sasukee!" melas Naruto seperti sedang melakukan jurus sexy no jutsu dan hanya Sasuke saja yang sadar dengan arti pangilan itu. Pangilan Naruto itu malah membuat Sasuke sakit kepala.

"Ini terlihat seperti bukan dirimu. Oke baiklah, akan aku atur" sahut Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan wajah kawannya itu jika sedang memelas.

Sona sepertinya mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan karena ia memiliki insting yang tinggi sebagai iblis berkelas. "Hore aku diizinkan tinggal di sini dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berendam di sumber air panas dalam rumahmu, Naruto-kun" celotehnya.

"Aku iri dengan Sensei" ucap Issei dan langsung ditenangkan oleh Asia.

"Tenang saja Issei-san. Suatu hari nanti kau akan sehebat Naruto-sensei" ucap Asia yang mengira Issei yang ingin kuat seperti gurunya.

Issei langsung bersemangat begitu saja. "Oke Sensei! Aku akan melampaui Sensei, itu janjiku" ucapnya penuh bersemangat.

Sekarang anggota penghuni rumah mewah kluarga Hyodo telah bertambah dua orang lagi. Sasuke telah menseting segalanya dengan kekuatan genjutsunya agar orang tua Issei tidak mempertanyakan apapun tentang itu. Orang tua Issei hanya tau dan akan tau satu hal saja bahwa siapapun yang tinggal di kediaman Hyodo adalah anak-anak mereka. Dan untuk urusan kebutuhan pokok keluarga Hyodo, Fuga telah mengaturnya. Fuga adalah sumber dana untuk kehidupan seluruh penghuni yang dananya ia dapat dari kemenangannya di rumah judi setiap ia mengunjunginya. Terakhir ia mendapat kemenangan besar yang membuat satu rumah judi langsung bangkrut dan uang yang ia dapat cukup untuk keperluan selama satu tahun. Dan kemarin Fuga baru satu kali berkunjung ke rumah judi.

Keesokan paginya, remaja-remaja penghuni kediaman Hyodo berangkat bersama menuju SMA Kuoh. Sesampainya di sekolah, Issei langsung dilabrak oleh kedua sahabat mesumnya yang merasa terhianati. Dia dan semuanya dihadang di pintu gerbang oleh Motohama dan Matsuda.

"ISSEI!" seru Matsuda si kepala botak.

"Kau terus bikin galau, Issei!" keluh Motohama yang melihat ketua dan wakil OSIS jalan bersama dengan Issei lalu betepatan saat itu juga di saat Matsuda dan Motohama sedang menuntut keras penjelasan dari Issei, para gadis datang berkerumunan hanya untuk mencuri perhatian SaFuNaru.

"Naruto-kun, nanti sore ada waktu?"

"Fuga-kun, di rumahku ada pesta datang ya!"

"Sasuke-san, ajari kami matematika ya"

Begitulah para gadis jika mengerumuni mereka, segala cara akan dilakukan agar bisa dekat dengan mereka dan Sasuke akan segera menagani masalah itu. **_"Mangekyou Sharingan!"._**

**_-0000-_**

02.00pm. Issei dan Asia akan melakukan latihan di tempat biasa yaitu di belakang Gerja dekat hutan. Issei sekarang dilatih mengunakan tehnik element oleh Naruto dan Asia dilatih oleh Fuga seni bela diri bertahan dan kelincahan. Kali ini yang mengawasi latihan mereka berdua bertambah dua orang lagi yaitu Sona dan Shinra.

Untuk latihan Issei, seberti biasa Seseinya akan memperagakan tehnik yang akan dia terima terlebih dahulu. Naruto kemudian membangun pilar kayu dengan jutsunya lalu memperagakan sebuah jutsu yang akan dipelajari oleh Issei. "Kau sudah siap, Issei?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku selalu siap, Sensei!" sahut Issei semangat yang sedang berada di samping Naruto.

"Oke, lihat baik-baik!" ucap Naruto lalu memperagakan sebuah jutsu, **_"Wind style: wind blade jutsu!". _**Hempasan tiupan angin kuat langsung menyayat batang pilar yang dibuat Naruto tadi dan langsung membuat Issei terkagum-kagum.

"WOOOOO! SIHIR YANG HEBAT SENSEI!" teriak Issei lalu di otaknya langsung muncul ide yang mengerikan. _"Jurus yang sangat bagus lebih bagusnya jika aku pake untuk merobek pakaian wanita, hehehe" _tawa liciknya dalam hatinya namun kebahagian itu langsung lenyap karena mendapat hantaman keras di kepalanya.

**_PLANG! NGINGGGG!_**Issei terkena pukulan panci gosong pada kepala bagian atasnya dari Naruto yang tiba-tiba marah. "JANGAN BERPIKIR SEMBARANGAN DASAR BOCAH!" bentak Naruto dengan mata membulat. "KAU HARUS MENGUSAI JURUS ITU DALAM WAKTU TIGA HARI KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MENYUNATMU HINGGA HABIS, DASAR BOCAH MESUM!" semprot Naruto kejam.

Issei sepontan menutupi selangkangannya karena takut masa depannya direnggut. "Sensei kejam!" keluh Issei sambil merunduk.

"Fokus!" sahut Naruto tegas lalu dibalas dengan penghormatan gaya tentara dari Issei.

"Siap, Sensei!" ucap Issei.

Fuga yang sedang bersama Asia juga memulai melakukan pelatihan dan latihan. Asia diajak bermain bulu tangkis oleh Fuga dan walau Asia sempat protes ia akhirnya mengerti saat menerima alasan kuat dari Fuga. Bermain bulu tangkis membantumu mampu berpikir cepat, memperkuat kuda-kuda bertahan dan melatih kelincahan.

Sementara itu, Issei mulai berkonsentrasi untuk latihannya yang sekarang. Dia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan mengarah ke pilar kayu. Dengan pengawasan Naruto di sisi kanannya ia mulai menembakan energi besar untuk mengoyak kayu. "HUUUUUAAAAÀAA!" teriak Issei sambil berkonsentrasi penuh lalu menembakan hempasan angin. **_"WIND BLADE! HUAAA!"_**

**_Bruudh! _**Suara orang membuang angin.

Wajah Naruto langsung pucat seketika melihat ulah memalukan dari Issei sedangkan Issei sendiri malah tersenyum tak berdosa. Naruto kemudian langsung marah sambil mengepalkan tangan "IIISEEII! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN KAU TOLOL!" dan Issei malah tertawa ringan sambil menggosok kepala bagian belakangnya. "Serius!" seru Naruto tegas.

"Siap boss!" sahut Issei lalu mengulang kembali latihannya.

Issei kembali berkonsentrasi dan kali ini ia bersungguh-sungguh. Dengan kedua tangan mengarah ke depan, ia mulai berkonsentari membayangkan kekuatan angin yang besar untuk ditembakan. "HUUUUAAAA!" DUUUARR! KROOSS! Tak disangka-sangka kekuatan yang tak seimbang meledak diantara ke dua tangan Issei sehingga membuat dirinnya terlempar mundur.

"Issei!" seru Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sensei" sahut Issei yang sadang terduduk di tanah lalu ia langsung menyadari tangan kananya telah berubah bentuk yang membuatnya langsung terkejut. "HUUUAAAAAA SENSEI TOLONG AKU TANGANKU BERUBAH JADI TANGAN ROBOT! TOLONG SENSEI!" teriak Issei histeris lalu Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya saja melihat Issei yang berusaha melepas armor baja di tangannya. Tangan kanan Issei berubah secara spontan menjadi tangan baja berbentuk cakar Naga berwarna merah saat mencoba menembakan energy.

"SENSEI AKU TIDAK MAU TERLIHAT ANEH DENGAN TANGAN INI, CEPAT TOLONG SENSEI!" teriak Issei lagi sambil berusaha mencabut selop cakar naga di tangannya itu sedangkan Naruto sendiri semakin menyipitkan matanya. "Dasar bocah, mau enaknya aja!" umpat Naruto.

Naruto kemudian mendekati Issei dan memeriksa cakar baja yang ada pada tangan Issei lalu menggumam _"Kekuatan yang besar"._

Dari kejauhan Sasuke, Sona dan Shinra memperhatikan latihan Issei. Sasuke tampak diam saja begitu juga Shinra yang berada si sampingnya yang terus mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke namun Sasuke terlihat cuek saja.

Lalu Sona yang terus memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang melatih Issei kemudian berkomentar "Kekuatan anak itu akhirnya muncul dan ternyata legenda itu benar. Aku bahkan merasakan kekuatannya sampai di sini" ujarnya sehingga membuat Sasuke sedikit tertarik.

"Legenda?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Sona.

Sona lalu menjawab dan Shinra terus memperhatikan Sasuke. "Sacred Gear yang dimiliki Issei adalah kekuatan Kaisar Naga Merah yang mampu meningkatkan kekuatan sampai titik tertinggi bahkan bisa sampai ke titik dimana Tuhan bisa dihancurkan. Lengan Naga Merah, kekuatan legendaris yang katanya mampu menghancurkan Tuhan" ujar Sona yang langsung membuat Sasuke kesal mendengarnya.

Expresei wajah datar Sasuke mendadak berubah marah setelah mendengar kalimat 'Tuhan bisa dihancurkan' dari mulut Sona. "Fuga benar, iblis tetaplah iblis" ucap Sasuke tajam membuat Sona merasa tertekan namun tak sanggup melawan perkataan Sasuke.

Sebagai aliran lurus sudah sewajarnya Sasuke menjadi marah besar, ia lalu menatap tajam ke arah Sona sehingga membuat Shinra maupun Sona merasa tidak nyaman. "Jangan bicara omong kosong. Kalian memang menyebalkan!" ucap Sasuke datar dan terlihat jelas kemarahannya.

Shinra langsung merasa bersalah sekaligus merasa sakit melihat pujaan hatinya malah ikut membencinya. Walaupun seperti itu ia mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke agar tidak memebencinya "A-ano... A-aku tidak percaya dengan legenda itu, Sa-Sasuke-kun" pembelaan Shinra namun malah mendapat kata pedas dari Sasuke.

"Kau sama saja! Fuga benar, semua iblis itu sama. Hanya Naruto saja yang menyakini jika kalian itu baik" ucap Sasuke yang langsung membuat nyali Shinra ciut sedangkan Sona mencoba membela diri.

"A-aku mendengar sendiri legenda itu dari kakekku. Le-legenda itu benar" ucap Sona memaksakan diri untuk mempertahankan apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Dasar iblis! Kalian menjadi rendah karena kalian sendiri yang membuat kalian rendah" ucap Sasuke tanjam.

Sona langsung emosi begitu saja "Kami tidak rendah. Kami hanya percaya dengan kaum kami saja" ujarnya sengit sedangkan Shinra memilih diam saja karena sedih akibat perkataan pujaan hatinya tadi.

Sasuke kali ini tidak mau dikalahkan begitu saja, dia lalu mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Sona menelan semua ucapannya tadi. "Otak kalian penuh dengan omong kosong dan pantas saja moral kalian rendah. Aku berbeda dengan Naruto, dia percaya ada iblis baik tapi bagiku semua iblis sama saja. Tadi kau bicara ada kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan Tuhan, omong kosong dari mana itu? Bahkan kekuatan legenda yang kau yakini itu tak akan mampu menghancurkan kami bertiga. Apa kalian lupa siapa yang menciptakan kalian? Lucifer? Atau Tuhan? Yang aku tau Tuhan menciptakan semua apa yang ada di dunia ini" ujarnya pedas dan menusuk hati Sona maupun Shinra sehingga mereka tak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

Naruto kemudian datang menghampiri Sasuke dan mendapati suasana tak biasa pada diri sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menjawab "Iblis kesayanganmu itu bicara omong kosong. Dia bicara tentang kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan Tuhan" ucapnya sampil menatap tajam ke arah Sona.

Seketika saja Naruto juga ikut kesal karena kecewa. Naruto tak habis pikir, penyataan yang menghina Tuhan bisa keluar dari mulut Sona yang dia anggang berbeda dari iblis lain.

Kini ia memandang datar ke arah Sona, "Aku kecewa karena menganggapmu iblis yang baik tapi kau sama saja seperti iblis yang lain yang hanya bisa menyesatkan orang. Kau lupa darimana kau berasal" ujar Naruto yang langsung membuat Sona merunduk sedih karena Sang pujaan hatinya ikut memarahi diriya.

"Seharusnya Malaikan Kematian segera mengambil jiwa kalian. Dan jika kalian bukan teman kami, aku sudah memenggal kepala kalian karena aku sangat membenci iblis" ucpa Sasuke yang teringat kembali dengan Iblis Ming yang pernah menimbulkan perang besar yang merenggut nyawa banyak orang.

Sasuke lalu pergi begitu saja dan disusul oleh Naruto. Mereka pergi untuk melihat latihan Issei meninggalkan Sona dan Shinra yang sedang merunduk sedih karena merasa telah dipojokkan oleh orang yang mereka sukai.

Sona lalu pergi meninggalkan Shinra sedirian dalam keadsaan termenung. Ia memikirkan semua perkataan Sasuke yang membuatnya mendapat beban berat ditambah lagi dengan kekesalan Naruto terhadapnya. "Dia marah kepadaku" gumam Sona lalu ia melihat Asia yang baru saja istirahat dari latihannya dan sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di dalam Gereja.

Sona mendekati Asia lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Ada apa Sona-senpai?" tanya Asia yang langsung menyadari kesedihan Sona.

Sona sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk mengelak. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong Fuga-san ke mana?" tanya Sona.

"Oh Sensei lagi pergi belanja. Apa Senpai mencarinya?" tanya Asia.

Sona langsung membantah "Tidak-tidak, hanya saja aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu ke padamu" ucapnya dan expresi wajahnya malah semakin sedih.

"Senpai ada masalah denagan Naruto-kun ya?" tanya Asia yang asal menebak.

Sona lalu mengangguk "Bukan pada Naruto-kun saja tapi pada Sasuke-san juga" ucapnya lesu.

Asia langsung terlihat prihatin terhadap Sona. "Katakan saja padaku siapa tau aku bisa membantu" ucap Asia.

"Untuk itulah aku menemuimu, Asia" sahut Sona dan dengan sedikit ragu ia menanyakan sesuatu kepada Asia. "Asia, apa kau percaya dengan Tuhan?" tanyanya sehingga membuat Asia terkejut.

"Kenapa Senpai bertanya seperti itu apa Senpai tak percaya dengan Tuhan?" tanya balik Asia yang terlihat bingung.

Sona langsung menjawab "Bukan begitu hanya saja belum bisa percaya. Aku ini kan iblis" sahutnya.

Asia lalu menasehati "Aku pernah menbaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan, buku itu mengatakan dulunya iblis adalah malaikat dan malaikat adalah ciptaan Tuhan. Jadi malaikat sesatlah yang menjadi iblis lalu iblis melahirkan iblis" ujarnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang malaikat menjadi Iblis?" tanya Sona.

Asia kemudian menjawab dengan apa yang pernah dibacanya "Malaikat yang menjadi Iblis memilih untuk menentang Tuhan. Jadi, ia menjadikan dirinya sendiri Setan, yang berarti 'Penentang'" ujarnya lagi. "Sama seperti ciptaan yang cerdas lainnya, malaikat yang menjadi Iblis bebas memilih untuk melakukan yang benar atau yang salah" imbuhnya.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk meminta pengampunan?" tanya Sona lagi.

Asia langsung saja menjawab "Tentu saja, jika Senpai ingin mengambil jalan yang benar mengapa tidak, Tuhan itu Maha mengampuni" ujarnya.

Setelah mendapat beberapa penjelasan dari Asia, Sona akhirnya memahami beberapa hal walau tidak banyak. Di hatinya kemudian muncul rasa percaya terhadap Sang Pencipta. Walau Sona seorang Iblis, dia akhirnya tau mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk.

Sona lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan lalu berdoa kemudian seketika saja kepalanya langsung sakit. "Aw!" rintih Sona.

"Ada apa Sona-senpai?" tanya Asia yang terlihat kawatir lalu bertepatan saat itu juga Fuga telah duduk di kursi belakang mereka sehingga membuat mereka terkejut.

"Pada dasarnya Iblis bertentangan dengan Tuhan, itu yang aku baca lewat buku tentang sejarah kota ini. Iblis telah menjadikan kota ini sebagai rumah mereka dan tak sedikit dari mereka memamfaatkan manusia untuk meningkatkan kekuatan mereka dengan membuat sebuah kontrak. Lama-kelamaan kehidupan di kota ini bisa kacau, hayaa...!" keluh Fuga.

Sona langsung merunduk karen perkataan Fuga mengarah ke dirinya yang dulu dan Fuga melihat rasa penyesalan itu. Fuga lalu berkata "Jika kau benar-benar ingin bertobat lalukanlah dan lewati rasa sakit itu. Itu adalah sebuah cobaan dari Tuhan dan jika kau berhasil, bisa saja hidupmu akan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan kau juga akan terbebas dari peluru perakku" ujar Fuga lalu memberikan minuman kaleng dingin kepada kedua gadis itu.

Sona mengambil minuman yang diberikan oleh Fuga dan sebelum meminumnya ia memilih berdoa terlebih dahulu "Tuhan, aku harap Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-san memaafkanku" doanya dan walau kepalanya terasa nyeri ia tetap menahannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya di sini sudah selesai. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencari sahabatku dulu" ucap Fuga lalu beranjak pergi dan sambil berjalan keluar Gereja ia menggumam "Dunia ini memang aneh!".

**_-000-_**

Jam makan malam, terlihat semua penghuni kediaman Hyodo sedang berkumpul di meja makan sambil santap malam. Suasana di sini terlihat sedikit canggung karena tak seperti biasanya SaNaru dan SonaShinra saling mendiami. Fuga menyadarinya lalu dia memecah kebisuan mereka "Kalian bermpat lebih baik baikan saja. Jiraya-sensei ingin kita bisa saling memahami satu sama lain" ucap Fuga sambil menyantap makanannya sedangkan Issei dan Asia sedang makan bersama dengan orang tua Issei di meja yang satunya.

Sasuke maupun Naruto langsung tersentak setelah mendengar perkataan Fuga yang membuat mereka sadar dari rasa egois meraka. "Lagi pula Sona-senpai sudah bertobat dan tadi aku melihatnya berdoa. Maafkan dia. Kadang kala jika ingin menjadi pembasmi setan yang baik kita harus bisa berjiwa besar" ucap Fuga lagi.

Sona akhirnya bicara "Na-Naruto-kun, a-ku minta ma-af!" ucapnya dan Naruto tampak berpikir.

Shinra juga ikut meminta maaf "A-aku juga minta maaf, Sasuke-san" ucapnya.

Naruto akhirnya memperlihatkan jiwa besarnya "Aku mengerti dan aku juga salah karena telah memojokan kalian. Kalian memang berbada dari yang lain dan memiliki perasaan jadi aku telah memaafkan kalian. Maafkan aku juga-tebayoo" ucapnya.

Sona akhirnya bisa menghirup nafas lega kemudian ia langsung tersenyum sedangakan Shinra masih murung.

Sasuke menjadi merasa bersalah setelah melihat Shinra di hadapannya. "Maafkan aku juga karena telah menyakiti hati senpai" ucap Sasuke lalu kembali makan dan bersifat datar seperti biasa. Walaupun seperti itu Shinra sudah bisa menghirup nafas lega lalu ikut makan dengan lahap.

Fuga kemudian tersenyum sambil tak berhenti menkmati makanannya. "Kalau begini kan lebih baik, seperti keluarga yang hamonis" ujarnya.

Esok harinya saat tepat jam istirahat pertama SMA Kuoh, Naruto bertemu dengan Rias di ruang pribadi milik Rias. Mereka sedang saling bertukar data anggota papan catur mereka. Naruto maupun Rias kemudian saling membaca data masing-masing.

Di pihak Naruto masuk beberapa orang yaitu Naruto berada pada posisi King, Fuga mengambil posisi Queen, Sasuke pada posisi Rook, Shinra menerima posisi Knight, Asia dan Sona di posisi Bhisop dan Issei mengambil alih delapan Pawn.

Pada pihak Rias terdata beberapa orang yaitu Rias sebagai pemimpin yaitu King, Akeno sebagai Queen, Koneko sebagai Rook, Kiba adalah Knight, Tsubasa Yura mantan pelayan Sona si gadis berambut biru menjadi Bhisop, Momo Hanakai (mantan pelayan Sona) gadis berambut putih panjang sebagai Rook, dan Genshiro Saji (mantan pelayan Sona) seorang pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan sebagai Pawn.

"Tujuh orang juga ya dattebayo" ucap Naruto setelah membaca semua data anggota papan catur milik Rias.

"Jumlah yang sama dengan anggotamu" sahut Rias yang sedang duduk di mejanya.

Naruto lalu merapikan kembali data dari Rias "Kalau begitu aku tunggu kedatangan Rias-senpai dan yang lainnya di kediaman Hyodo tiga hari lagi, kami telah menyiapkan dimensi untuk pertarungan kita" ujarnya lalu segera lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri.

Akeno kemudian datang menemui Rias yang sedang duduk dan memeriksa kembali data yang diberikan oleh Naruto tadi. "Rias-sama" pangil Akeno yang melihat Rias yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Oh Akeno, kau sudah datang. Bagaimana semuanya apakah sudah siap?" tanya Rias yang pandangannya terus tertuju pada data.

Akeno langsung menjawab "Mereka semua telah siap bertarung kapan saja" ujarnya.

Rias masih tetap memeriksa halaman demi halaman lalu berhenti saat menemukan nama Hyodo Issei. "Hyodo Issei! Anak ini masalah besar untuk kita dan sialnya mereka mendapatkanya terlebih dahulu" ucap Rias.

"Sebaiknya kita harus berhat-hati dengan mereka, tapi aku terus penasaran dengan Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno yang sempat-sempatnya tersenyum.

Rias tidak mempermasalahkan senyuman Akeno dan yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah siapa sebenarnya orang-orang yang menjadi lawan caturnya itu. "Bagaimana, apakah Issei dan semua temannya melakukan aktifitas tak biasa setiap sorenaya? Bagaimana penyelidikanmu?" tanya Rias.

Akeno langsung menjawab "Yang aku ketahui mereka hanya melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa saja tapi aku curiga karena mereka selalu mengunjungi Gereja" ujarnya.

Sesuatu kemudian terpikirkan oleh Rias. "Mereka pasti melatih Issei di sana. Mereka memang bukan manusia biasa dan kita tak tau seberapa kuat mereka karena mereka terlihat seperti orang biasa-biasa saja" ujar Rias.

"Hara hara, kita akan mengetahuinya saat pertandingan nanti" ucap Akeno.

Rias kemudian berkata dan masih tetap dalam tatapan serius sambil duduk di mejanya. "Kita juga harus benar-benar siap untuk menghadapi mereka. Aku harus berhasil memenangkan Asia dan Issei. Akeno! Kau berikan ramuan mantra yang diberikan oleh Kakaku untuk meningkatkan kekuatan semua bidakku. Kita harus menang" ujarnya dan Akeno segera melakukan perintah itu.

Di pihak lain, Issei dan Asia sedang latihan di tempat biasa. Iseei terlihat melatih jurus yang diajarkan oleh Naruto sedangkan Asia sedang dilatih taijutsu oleh Fuga. Sementara itu Sasuke, Sona dan Shinra sedang menyeting dimensi yang akan menjadi tempat pertandingan nanti.

Berlatih dan terus berlatih, Issei dan Asia terus berusaha memperkuat diri dibawah bimbingan Sensei mereka masing-masing. Issei yang sedang melatih sebuah jurus, terus mencoba tanpa henti walau selalu gagal namun dia tak ingin menyerah.

Di sisi lain Asia juga sama, walau dia tidak suka berkelahi sedikit tidaknya dia harus memiliki gerakan dasar untuk membela diri. Fuga mengajari Asia seni bela diri mirip Tai Chi. Asia diajarai cara menepis dan menghindar, cara menyerang cepat dan tepat waktu, cara mengatur nafas dan gerakan, dan diajari beberapa gerakan yang mengambil dari gerakan-gerakan sehari-hari seperti membilas pakaian, mengulat adonan, memasak dan sebagainya yang diadopsi menjadi gerakan Tai Chi. Asia mengikuti pengajaran itu dengan baik walau tak sedikit yang ia tak mengerti.

"Orang lemah tak akan selalu kalah. Jika lawanmu sangat kuat gunakanlah pikiranmu untuk menghadapinya. Kekuatan dilawan dengan kelembutan itulah inti dari ilmu Tai Chi" ujar Fuga saat memberi pengajaran tiori kepada Asia.

Lain halnya dengan Issei. Dia dilatih layaknya tentara. Naruto tidak ingin memiliki murid yang lembek dan hanya memikirkan hal mesum saja. "Latihan yang benar dan kendalikan otakmu!" seru Naruto dengan tegas lalu Issei bertanya di sela latihannya.

"Sensei, apa aku keren jika memiliki gaya rambut sama seperti Sensei? Short Mohawk, aku berpikir jika dengan gaya itu aku akan dikelilingi para gadis" otak Issei langsung menghayal memiliki rambut keren seperti gurunya.

Naruto lalu menjawab pertanyaan Issei tadi yang malah membuat Issei suram. "Jika kau mengikuti gaya rambutku, wajahmu malah akan lebih mirip kerucut pembatas jalan. Sama persis dengan softwere VLC" ucap Naruto datar.

Issei kemudian membayangkan wajahnya seperti yang dikatakan oleh Naruto kemudian dirinya mendadak merinding. "Kalau begitu gaya rambut Sasuke-sensei saja. Sama kaya rambutnya Takia Genji di film Crow Zero" ucap Issei yang kembali menghayal dan muram lagi setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Kau malah akan terlihat seperti bawang bombai terbalik" ucap Naruto datar.

"Kalau begitu seperti Fuga-sensei, maka aku akan terlihat tampan seperti Kaisar Dynasty Han" ucap Issei yang langsung membuat Naruto marah besar.

"Kau ini! LATIHAN YANG BENAR, BEGO!" seru Naruto keras.

Issei langsung menyahut "Siap boss!".

Issei digembleng hingga malam menjemput. Tak ada waktu bersantai untuk Issei, dia harus sudah siap saat hari H.

**_Tiga hari kemudian..._**

Bertepatan hari minggu jam 09.00am, Rias Gremory dan beberapa pelayannya telah tiba di kediaman Hyodo. Mereka kini berkumpul bersama grup Naruto di kamar Issei. Mereka datang dengan berpakaian casual sesuai kepribadian masing-masing.

Rias mengenakan kaos putih polos dan rok pendek, berpakaian seperti gadis jepang pada umumnya. Issei mengenakan pakaian training hitam yang memiliki corak garis putih, Asia mengenakan baju biarawatinya karena dengan pakaian itu membuat dirinya menjadi percaya diri. SaFuNaru mengenakan pakaian mafianya hingga terlihat seperti boss besar. Akeno mengenakan pakaian Pedenta Shinto, Koneko berpakaian santai seperti gadis Korea dan Kiba berpakaian seperti anak kantoran dengan kemeja putihnya sedangkan yang lainnya berpakaian casual seperti remaja Jepang pada umumnya.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap?" tanya Naruto kepada tim Rias.

"Kami sudah siap" sahut Rias yang sekarang dirinya dan seluruh anggotanya terlihat cukup serius.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto lalu ia langsung melakukan sebuah handseal 'Tora'**_"Teleportation!"._**

Segel kaligrafi yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar muncul dibawah kaki orang-orang pihak Naruto maupun Rias dan mengirim mereka semua ke dalam sebuah dimensi yang telah disiapkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto dan pihaknya membangun sebuah dimensi yang memiliki keadaan dari penggabungan antara Konoha dan Kuoh. Dia membuat arena pertandingan dengan mempertemukan academy Konoha dan academy Kouh sebagai jati diri masing-masing.

Next ====è


	7. Chapter 7

Keadaan arena pertarungan sangatlah sederhana. Naruto membuat Konoha dan Kouh saling berhadapan satu sama lain dan dibatasi oleh jalan besar di antara keduanya. Untuk replika desa Konoha, Naruto mengambil beberapa bangunan yang menjadi poin penting. Bagian paling belakang berdiri sendiri bangunan besar menyerupai bangunan Hokage yang asli menghadap ke barat dan dibelakang gedung terdapat tebing tempat ukiran wajah para kage dari Hashirama sampai Kakashi. Di depan bagunan Hokage, dibangun bangunan Akademy Ninja yang memanjang dari utara ke selatan. Dan di depan Akademy Ninja, dibangun tiga arena latihan dari utara ke selatan yaitu arena seluas lapangan sepak bola untuk latihan ninjutsu di bagian paling utara, bagian tengah dibangun lapangan kecil khusus latihan persenjataan ninja dan di selatan dibangun sebuah gedung besar untuk latihan taijutsu.

Di sisi lain, wilayah Kouh dibangun sedikit berbeda. Bagian belakang berdiri bangunan tua milik Rias yang menghadap timur. Di depannya berdiri besar gedung SMA Kuoh lalu di bangian paling depan terdapat tiga tempat latihan yang juga berjejer dari utara ke selatan yaitu lapangan voly, di tengah lapangan tennis dan di selatan adalah gedung untuk latihan basket dan seni bela diri.

Pertarungan pertama yang akan dilakuan oleh kedua belah pihak antara pihak Naruto dan Rias akan segera di mulai. Kedua belah pihak telah berada di markas masing-masing dan mereka sedang mengatur sebuah strategi pertempuran.

Tak ada waktu untuk pihak Rias bertanya tentang tempat yang mereka datangi saat ini karena membicarakan strategi lebih penting dari itu.

Pihak Naruto terlihat sedang berdiri melingkar untuk membicarakan sesuatu dan di hadapan semuanya terdapat proyektor cahaya yang memaparkan situasi arena pertarungan. "Kita harus menang kali ini, aku lihat lawan kita terlihat lebih kuat dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya" ujar Naruto.

Fuga juga merasakan hal yang sama "Kau benar dan kita harus berhati-hati" imbuhnya.

Naruto kemudian mengangkat kepalan tangannya "Ayo lakukan toss!".

Fuga dan Sasuke langsung melakukan toss kemudian diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Setelah semuanya menyatukan kepalan tangan, Naruto lalu berbicara "Aku akan berkomunikasi dengan kalian melalui kepala kalian jadi aku akan memberikan sebuah strategi di saat pertarungan berlangsung dan untuk strategi awal.." Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Issei dan Asia. "Ini adalah pertarungan pertama bagi kalian dan sekaligus latihan untuk kalian, jadi aku mengirim kalian menuju lini depan dan aku mempercayai kalian untuk menembus semua pertahanan musuh" ujarnya.

"Baik Sensei!" sahut Issei dan Asia bersamaan.

Naruto lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke, tolong jaga gedung Academy" ucap Naruto namun Sasuke terlihat diam saja.

"Sona, Shinra!" panggil Naruto sambil menatap ke arah mereka.

"Iya!" sahut keduanya.

Naruto kemudian memberitahukan rencananya "Kalian berdua akan menjaga lini depan, kemungkinan besar pion kuat Rias akan menerobos melewati gedung taijutsu" ujarnya.

"Baiklah" sahut Sona dan Shinra bersamaan.

Setelah semuanya mengerti, Naruto kemudian memerintahkan semuanya bergerak sesuai rencana. "Kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang juga!" seru Naruto.

"Baik" sahut semuanya kecuali Fuga dan Sasuke yang terlihat bersantai saja. Semua yang mendapat tugas segera mengambil posisi. Mereka langsung belari dengan semangat kecuali Sasuke yang terlihat berjalan santai menuju posisinya. "Haaya... Dia benar-benar seorang Uchiha" ucap Fuga yang akhirnya mengomentari Sasuke.

Naruto lalu menatap Fuga yang terlihat bermalas-malasan dan seperti bukan Fuga yang dikenal oleh Naruto saja. "Sebaiknya kau juga melakukan tugasmu sebagai Ratu, Fuga" ucap Naruto.

"Hayaa.. hayaa... baiklah dan aku heran sejak kapan laki-laki jadi ratu? Ada-ada saja" keluh Fuga sambil berjalan keluar menuju posisinya.

"Dasar Fuga!" gerutu Naruto lalu segera duduk di meja Hokage.

Di lain pihak, Rias Gremory telah selesai melakukan semua persiapannya. "Kita akan berkomunikasi lewat micro radio yang terpasang di telinga kalian dan lakukan penyerangan sesuai rencana. Kali ini kita harus menang" ucap Rias penuh keseriusan lalu semua pelayannya segera menyebar sesuai strateginya.

Saat ini Issei dan Asia terlihat sedang berjalan menuju posisinya lalu terhenti saat sampai di lapangan latihan persenjataan karena Asia tiba-tiba memeluk lengan Issei karena takut "Issei-san, pertarungan yang menakutkan akan segera terjadi dan aku takut sekali. Tapi... jika aku selalu bersamamu, aku yakin akan baik-baik saja dan bisakan mulai sekarang kita selalu bersama?" ucap Asia pelan.

Issei kemudian berbalik menatap Asia dan memegang kedua bahu Asia lalu mengatakan sesuatu untuk menhilangkan kekawatiran Asia. "Tenang saja, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan aku tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu. Itu janjiku, Asia" ucapnya yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Terima kasih Issei-san!" ucap Asia lalu langsung memeluk Issei sehingga membuat Issei merasa canggung.

Tiba-tiba saja momen romantis Issei dan Asia terhenti karena kedatangan lawan. "Sayangnya janji yang kau katakan itu tak akan pernah terwujud" ucap Tsubasa Yura sebagai Bhisop yang sekarang melayani Rias. Dia datang bersama Genshiro Saji sebagai Pawn.

"Yura-senpai, Saji!" seru Issei.

"Aku akan merebut kembali Sonaku!" ucap Saji penuh semangat kemenangan lalu ia segera membangkitkan Sacred Gearnya. **_"Absorption Line"_** sebuah tali cahaya yang keluar dari tangan kirinya untuk menyerap kekuatan lawan.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" ucap Issei lalu membangkitkan kekuatan Ddraig**_"Dragon Arm!". _**Issei kemudian berbicara dalam hatinya _"Ddraig, tolong pinjamkan kekuatanmu"._

**_"Kau tenang saja, kekuatanku sekarang milikmu tapi jangan dulu mengunakannya secara berlebihan dan tetaplah berjuang kawan!"_**dukung Ddraig**_._**

Issei kemudian membuka matanya dan ia telah siap bertarung dengan armor cakar naga yang telah melapisi tangan kanannya. "Aku akan melawan kalian berdua sekaligus" ucap Issei.

"Aku saja sudah cukup untuk melawanmu" ucap Saji yang siap melawan namun langsung dihentikan oleh Yura. "Jangan mengacaukan rencana Rias-sama. Aku akan menanganinya" ucap Yura dan telah berada pada posisi kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

"Asia tetaplah berada di belakangku" ucap Issei yang terlihat waspada terhadap lawannya.

"Baik" sahut Asia lalu sedikit menjauh.

Tanpa basa-basi, Yura lalu melesat kencang ke arah Issei untuk menyerang dan Saji tetap diam menunggu perintah. **_Splash! Syash! Puagh! _**Yura memukul keras ke arah Issei namun Issei berhasil menahan pukulan kuat itu dengan lengan naga merahnya walau sempat sedikit terdorong mundur. "Kau sangat kuat" ucap Issei sambil menahan dorongan tangan Yura yang begitu kuat baginya.

"Kau jangan meremehkanku!" seru Yura lalu menanbah dorongannya hingga membuat Issei terlempar mundur dan punggungnya terseret di lantai lapangan.

Asia langsung menghampiri Issei dan segera menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan Issei. "Aku akan segera menyembuhkanmu, Issei-san" ucap Asia sambil mengobati Issei di bagian dadanya. Akibat dorongan kuat dari Yura, Issei terbentur tangan bajanya sendiri dan membuatnya terluka.

Yura melihat jelas apa yang di lakukan oleh Asia "Twilight Healing heh! Kalau begitu aku tak akan membiarkannya" ucapnya lalu melesat ke arah Asia kemudian memukul kuat.

**_Spalsh! Puagh! Puarh! _**

Asia langsung menghindar dengan melompat ringan sedikit ke samping mengunakan gaya Tai Chi sehingga pukulan Yura hanya mengenai dan menghancurkan lantai di samping Issei saja. Issei sendiri langsung menjauh bersama Asia dari posisi Yura yang terlihat sedang tertawa kecil. "Hehe, kau memang lawan Bhisop yang tangguh" ucap Yura.

Yura lalu berdiri dan perhatiannya sekarang menuju ke diri Asia sedangkan Saji masih terlihat diam sambil menunggu perintah dari Yura. "Kau tak akan bisa menghidari pukulanku yang ini!" ucap Yura lalu menyerang **_"Megan Destruction Fist!"_**

Pukulan berkekuatan penuh mengarah ke wajah Asia bahkan bagi Issei sendiri tidak ada kesempatan untuk menhindar jadi Issei memilih akan menahamnya untuk melindungi Asia namun Asia bertindak lebih cepat.

Asia langsung berada di depan Issei untuk menghadang pukulan Yura yang dipenuhi oleh energy iblis yang tinggi. Saat pukulan itu hampir menyentuh wajah Asia, Asia menghindar dan melawan di waktu yang tepat. Asia menghindar sedikit tanpa kaki berpindah posisi lalu segera menangkap lengan tangan yang digunakan Yura memukul lalu dalam sekejap mata saja pukulan Yura malah membentur lantai hingga sedikit masuk ke dalam tanah.

Pukulan Yura seperti arus air yang deras dan jika diberi hambatan di bagian samping maka arusnya akan berbelok. Asia mencari titik terlemah pada serangan Yura dan dengan sedikit mendorong siku Yura, serangan Yura telah berubah arah.

"Sial, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yura heran sementara Saji terlihat menganga karena terkejut setelah mengetahui seorang gadis yang terlihat lemah mampu mengatasi pukulan Yura yang sama sekali tak mampu dihindari oleh Saji sendiri. "Ternyata kau memiliki kekuatan yang hebat" ucap Yura kembali sambil mencabut tangannya yang masuk ke dalam tanah sedangkan Asia terlihat sedang binggung dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi. "Ta-tanganku seperti bergerak sendiri" ucap Asia.

Yura semakin waspada ke arah Asia. "Sekarang aku akan mengalahkanmu terlebih dahulu" ucap Yura lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Saji dan memanggilnya. "Saji, lakukan sekarang!" seru Yura lalu Saji segera melakukan aksinya sesuai rencana mereka.

Saji langsung melempar tali cahaya yang langsung mengikat Issei yang sedang lengah. **_"Absorption Line!"_**Saji terlihat tertawa karena aksinya berjalan dengan mudah. "Haha... Aku akan menghisap kekuatanmu hingga habis" ucap Saji sementara tubuh Issei dengan cepat melemah.

Issei tertangkap karena dirinya terus memperhatikan ke arah Asia dan Yura akibat kekawatirannya terhadap keselamatan Asia sehingga dia melupakan keberadaan Saji.

"Sial... dia berhasil menjebakku" keluh Issei sementara Asia terlihat sangat kawatir. "Issei-san..!" serunya.

Saat Asia ingin mendekati Issei ia langsung dihadang oleh Yura. "Kau harus melewatiku dulu" ucap Yura sementara itu Asia tak sanggup melihat Issei yang terlihat sedang kesakitan akibat jeratan tali dari Saji yang seperti ribuan lindah yang mengerogotinya.

Asia lalu menatap ke arah Yura "Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menyakiti Issei-san seperti itu. Tak akan aku maafkan!" seru Asia sambil menutup mata dan sedikit merunduk.

"Kau ingin seriuskah? Baiklah, Bhisop lawan Bhisop sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan" ucap Yura yang telah mengalirkan energi besar ke tangan kanannya.

Yura lalu berlari ke arah Asia kemudian melakukan pukulan melengkung. **_"Yura Super Punch!"_**Yura melakukan pukulan melengkung ke kiri dengan tangan menekuk sehingga arah pukulannya menuju ke pelipis kiri Asia yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek darinya. Sedangkan Asia sendiri langsung menghidar condong ke kanan dengan kuda-kuda kaki yang tepat sebelum pukulan itu melewati kepala Asia, itu seperti sedang melakukan servis bola bawah dalam permainan bulu tangkis.

Kita perhatikan baik-baik gerakan Asia dalam gerak lambat. Asia melakukan gaya servis bola bawah saat pukulan Yura baru bergerak kurang dari setengah. Asia menapak lantai dengan tangan kiri yang menekuk 90° untuk menahan tubunya yang condong dan tangan kanannya pada posisi siap memukul bola bulu dangan raket di arah sisi kiri. Dan saat pukulan Yura tepan di atas Asia, Asia langsung mengayunkan tangannya seakan-akan sedang memukul bola bulu. Saat melakukan ayunan tersebut tangan kiri Asia mendorong kembali tubuhnya yang condong sehinga membuatnya sedikit berdiri dan ayunan tangannya mengenai siku bawah Yura yang mengakibatkan arah pukulan Yura berbelok tajam mengarah dada kiri Yura sendiri.

Satu detik pukulan Yura tepat di atas tubuh Asia dan di detik kedua pukulan Yura mengenai tubuhnya sendiri sehinga Yura langsung terlempar sendiri ke belakang dan terguling jauh di lantai lapangan akibat efek pukulannya sendiri.

Yura tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa terkena pukulannya sendiri dan yang ia ketahui Asia hanya menghindar saja. Yura kemudian bangkit dan sekarang darah telah keluar dari mulutnya "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Yura yang emosi dan membiarkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

Asia lalu menjawab "Itu adalah tehnik menyerang cepat yang memamfaatkan tenaga seminim mungkin tapi menghasilkan kerusakan besar pada lawan" ucap Asia walau sedikit ragu akan kebenaran ucapannya sendiri apakah sesuai dengan pengetahuan yang ia dapatkan dari gurunya.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?" tanya Yura yang terlihat semakin emosi saja karena merasa dibodohi.

Asia lalu menjawab dengan polos "A-aku hanyalah gadis biasa" ucapnya dan membuat Yura menjadi marah.

"Jangan meremehkanku!" teriak Yura lalu melesat cepat ke arah Asia yang tak sempat menghidar. **_"Inferno Kick!"_** Tendangan terbang lurus ke depan secepat pesawat jet tepat mengenai perut Asia sehingga membuatnya terlempar jauh mengarah gedung Akademy Ninja dan sebelum menabrak kaca kelas, lesatan cahaya putih terlebih dahulu menabrak tubuh Asia kemudian ikut terlempar menembus kaca kelas. **_Pyang! Bruagh!_** Tubuh Asia langsung jatuh di atas bangku panjang yang ada di dalam kelas.

Saat itu juga Issei langsung marah besar dan berteriak "ASIAAAA!" teriaknya frustasi karena gagal melindungi Asia untuk kedua kalinya. Kondisi Issei masih terikat tali dari lengan kiri Saji, merunduk dalam keadaan marah. "Aku... Aku akan membalas perbuatan kalian" geramnya lalu berteriak "HUAAAA!" seketika tubuh Issei memancarkan aura merah bara yang sangat panas kemudian mengalir seketika ke tubuh Saji melalui talinya sehingga menyebabkan tubuh Saji over muatan. Kemudian terjadi ledakan energy yang memaksa keluar dari tubuh Saji sehingga dirinya langsung pingsan seketika akibat efek ledakan tersebut. Ini seperti balon udara yang kelebihan udara lalu meledak menghancurkan balon **_"Duar!"_**.

Issei sekarang telah terbebas dari jerat tali Saji dan matanya sekarang menatap tajam ke arah Yura sehingga membuat Yura merasa ketakutan. "Akan aku bunuh kau!" geram Issei lalu melesat untuk melakukan pukulan keras ke Yura. Namun saat pukulan maut Issei hampir menyentuh wajah Yura, Fuga tiba-tiba muncul dan menangkap tangan kanannya. "Kau jangan sampai membunuh orang, ini hanyalah sebuah permainan!" ucap Fuga.

Issei langsung membantah "Tapi Sensei, Asia...".

"Dia baik-baik saja, aku telah mengobati lukanya" potong Fuga lalu melepas gengaman tanganya dari kepalan tanga Issei. "Tenanglah!" serunya lagi.

"Lalu Asia di mana?" tanya Issei yang terlihat kawatir yang emosinya telah menurun dan begitu juga aura panasnya telah mulai menghilang sementara Yura terlihat sedang waspada kemudian sedikit menjauh.

"Karena dia kalah dalam pertarungan, otomatis dia telah mundur dari game" jelas Fuga singkat. "Sebaiknya lanjutkan perjuangan Asia dan kalahkan semua musuh yang ada di hadapanmu" ucapnya lagi dan Issei langsung mengerti.

"Baiklah" sahut Issei lalu ia menatap ke arah Yura yang terlihat tetap waspada, "Aku akan mengunakan jurus ciptaanku untuk memangalahkanmu. Jadi bersiaplah!" serunya.

"Jangan sombong!" seru Yura.

Fuga kemudian mundur dan memilih untuk mengawasai saja dari atap gedung taijutsu sambil duduk bersantai. Kemudian saat itu juga bantuan di pihak Yura datang. Akeno tiba-tiba muncul di langit tepat di atas arena pertempuran Issei melawan Yura. Akeno sengaja dikirim karena di lini depan bagian tengah juga berada pion Ratu dari pihak Naruto. Dan sekarang Akeno sedang melayang diam sambil mengawasi Fuga yang terlihat diam sambil menutup mata. Sedangkan di bawah, Issei dan Yura telah bertarung dengan sengit.

Fuga tidaklah sedang diam namun sebenarnya ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan Naruto lewat telepati.

_"Sepertinya setrategimu untuk memancing queen pihak lawan berhasil dan kini kita hanya menunggu lawan memasuki jebakanmu, Naruto"_ucap Fuga.

_"Sepertinya berhasil walau sempat sedikit meleset dari perkiraan, tak kusangka Asia kalah di awal tapi aku salut dengan muridmu itu. Sekarang, aku serahkan sisanya kepada mu"_balas Naruto.

_"Hayaa... baiklah!"_sahut Fuga lalu berdiri sehingga membuat Akeno semakin waspada.

_"Sepertinya Akeno-senpai mengawasimu dengan ketat"_ucap Naruto.

_"Bukan masalah bagiku"_sahut Fuga enteng.

_"Jangan anggap dia enteng Fuga, mungkin saja dia akan membuatmu kerepoan ttebayo"_ujar Naruto yang terlihat tetap duduk diam di kursi Hokage sambil memejamkan mata.

_"Hayaaa... aku jadi penasaran dengan kekuatan Akeno-senpai"_ucap Fuga dalam telepatinya sambil meregangkan setiap otot-ototnya untuk pemanasan dan itu membuat Akeno semakin waspada terhadapnya.

Sementara itu, duel antara Issei dengan Yura sudah berada di puncaknya. Issei maupun Yura, keduanya telah terlihat tersengal-sengal setelah mengadu beberapa pukulan mereka.

"Pertahananmu kuat juga bocah naga" ucap Yura.

"Kau juga lumayan gesit tapi kau tak akan bisa menghindari seranganku yang satu ini" ucap Issei lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Yura dan Yura sendiri telah siap untuk menghindar. "Kau tak akan bisa menghindar!" seru Issei. **_"Doragon : Dress Break!"_**Tiba-tiba saja angin besar menyayat memutar di sekitar tubuh Yura kemudian merobek seluruh pakaiannya hingga habis.

"IIIIYYAAAAAA!" teriak Yura sambil menutup bagian vitalnya dengan kedua tanganya.

Issei juga ikut berteriak "OOOO...OOOPAI!" dia terlihat bahagia memandang Yura sedangkan Fuga langsung menepak keningnya sendiri sambil mengumpat "Dasar mesum!".

Dan Akeno sendiri malah tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Issei.

"Dasar iblis!" umpat Fuga lagi.

Fuga kemudian turun dari atap lalu mendekati Issei dan Akeno juga ikut turun mendarat sedangkan Yura dan Saji telah mundur dari arena pertandingan. "Issei, lanjutkan langkahmu dan lewati batas lawan" ucap Fuga.

"Oke Sensei!" sahut Issei kemudian segera maju dan Fuga sendiri akan mengatasi Akeno.

Akeno sepertinya telah siap dari tadi. "Hara ara... Queen vs Queen ya. Sepertinya akan sedikit lama" ucapnya.

"Haayaa... sayangnya aku tak ingin berlama-lama" sahut Fuga kemudian langsung mengeluarkan Hand Gun Magnum M 500 dari saku jasnya dan langsung menembak ke arah kepala Akeno namun Akeno berhasil mengindar cepat sehingga peluru perak Fuga meleset.

"Ara ara... Kau tak sabaran ya" ucap Akeno lalu tersenyum.

Fuga sepertinya ingin membunuh Akeno dan padahal tadi ia sempat melarang Issei membunuh Yura. Terlihat sekali kalau Fuga sangat membenci iblis. Ini mungkin karena masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

"Dan gerakanmu cukup cepat juga" ucap Fuga lalu memanggil sebuah pedang besar melalui gulungan kecil dan segera melesat menuju Akeno.

**_Syesh! Trang!_**

Akeno telah menahan serangan Fuga dengan tongkat pendeta miliknya. Dan sekarang keduanya sedang saling mendorong sambil saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau cepat juga memanggil senjata, Akeno-senpai! Dan kau juga tenyata sedikit lebih tinggi dariku" ucap Fuga lalu mengeluarkan ninjutsunya. **_"Kenjutsu : Lightning Hybrid!"_**Fuga mengalirkan listrik berkekuatan tinggi ke pedangnya untuk melemahkan pertahanan Akeno.

"Aataga... lawan yang bersemangat" ucap Akeno yang malah tersenyum dan balik melawan dengan element yang sama namun lebih mengejutkan.

**_"Evil Technique : Freezing Thunder!"_**Akeno mengeluarkan petir rasa mint mengalahkan serangan induction dari Fuga. "Ara ara...!" Akeno terseyum melihat tubuh Fuga yang langsung tersengat petir.

"Hayaa... Brrrrt! Gila tu iblis!" keluh Fuga lalu melompat mundur.

Fuga kemudian melempar sebuah gulungan ke atas kepala Akeno lalu segera melakukan handseal **_"Kuchiyose : Sword Rain!". _**Hujan ribuan pedang langsung menghujani tubuh Akeno dan bertepatan saat itu juga muncul awan hitam di atas kepala Fuga lalu petir besar langsung menyambar.

**_"Explosive Thunder!" Bludak Duaarrr! _** Pakaian Fuga langsung hangus seketika dan masih dalam keadaan berdiri lalu dari mulutnya mengeluarkan asap hitam seperti kenalpot mobil yang mengalami blow engine. "Hayaa...!" keluh Fuga yang mendapati tubuhnya telah menghitam.

Akeno malah tertawa genit melihat kondisi Fuga dan padahal kondisi pakaiannya telah porak poranda akibat hujan buatan Fuga tadi. "Fu fu!" tawanya lalu tiba-tiba saja dinamit jatuh di kakinya dan segera meledak. **_"DUARRR!"_** Dan Akeno ikut hangus. "Astaga!" keluhnya.

"Haha... Kita impas" ucap Fuga melihat Akeno yang sekarang terlihat sedang meratapi nasibnya yang juga ikut menghitam seperti panci gosong.

Fuga lalu melempar sebuah gulungan ke depan kakinya yang langsung terbuka automatis. **_"Kuchiyose : Hot Spring Pool!"_**Fuga memanggil kolam pemandian air panas. "Haayaa... Aku mandi dulu. Kau mau ikut, Akeno-senpai?" tanya Fuga sambil membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menyisakan celana dalamnya saja lalu segera masuk ke kolam kemudian duduk bersantai. "Haaya... segarnya!" celotehnya.

"Hara ara... aku juga ikut" ucap Akeno dan tak canggung-canggung membuka seluruh pakaiannya sehingga membuat Fuga harus menenggelamkan hidungnya. "Hara ara... nikmat sekali airnya!" celoteh Akeno sedikit morona saat masuk ke dalam air dan kini mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain di dalam kolam sambil bersandar di bibir kolam.

"Araaa... aku menyerah kepadamu Fuga-kun" ucap Akeno sehingga langsung membuat alis kiri Fuga bergetar hebat.

_"Mu-mudah sekali!"_batih Fuga.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Issei berlari menuju kolam dalam keadan semua pakain sudah terlepas sambil berteriak lantang "OOOPAAIIIII!"**_BLUSHH! _**Issei langsung nyebur dan menatap datar ke arah Fuga "SENSEI, Teganya Sensei menikmani opai Akeno-senpai tanpa mengajakku!" semprot Issei dan pada akhirnya Fuga menenggelampan seluruh kepalanya sehingga membuat Issei terheran-heran sedangkan Akeno hanya tersenyum manis saja lalu Naruto dan Rias hanya bisa menepak kening masing-masing di markas mereka.

Sementara itu, di gedung taijutsu terjadi situasi buruk yang dihadapi oleh Sona dan Shinra. Mereka berhasil dikalahkan dengan satu serangan dari pihak lawan. Sona jatuh hanya dengan satu pukulan keras dari Koneko yang berkekuatan dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya karena meminum ramuan iblis dari keluarga Gremory. Dan Shinra kalah setelah terkena serangan ratusan ranjau pedang seperti duri dari Kiba. Hal itu membuat Naruto memanggil Fuga dan Issei yang saat ini sedang mandi.

_"Fuga! Issei!"_panggil Naruto lewat telepati dan suaranya terdengar jelas di kepala mereka masing-masing_. "Kalian segera menuju tempat latihan taijutsu, lawan telah berhasil menjatuhkan Sona dan Shinra. Strategi berubah!"_ seru Naruto_._

_"Iyah.. Sensei paahal baru saja mandi ini"_keluh Issei sedangkan Fuga langsung mensummon pakaian lalu segera memakainya kemudian langsung menghilang_._

_"Ahh... Apa boleh buat"_ucap Issei dan dia juga ikut pergi setelah berpakaian kembali meninggalkan Akeno yang masih asik berendam. Akeno telah menyerah jadi dia sudah keluar dari game.

Fuga langsung muncul tepat di hadapan Koneko yang langsung memegang kepala gadis itu. "Kau memang gadis kecil yang berbahaya" ucap Fuga lalu melakukan sebuah handseal dengan satu tangan. Terang saja saat itu juga Koneko langsung terkejut kerena kemunculan Fuga yang tiba-tiba dan sebelum Fuga mengeluarkan jutsunya Koneko sudah pingsan duluan karena orang yang ia sukai muncul di hadapannya secara mengejutkan. "Hayaa... aku merasa di dunia ini menjadi serba mudah" keluh Fuga yang mendapati Koneko terkapar di lantai tepat di hadapannya_._

Koneko pingsan karena baru pertama kali kepalanya di sentuh laki-laki dan laki-laki yang menyentuhnya adalah laki-laki yang ia kagumi secara rahasia di dalam hatinya. Ini hal pertama yang Koneko alami melihat Koneko sendiri yang memiliki sifat dingin seperti Sasuke. Dan sebeberapa dinginnya seseorang ia akan dilelehkan oleh orang yang mereka sukai atau kagumi lalu bertingkah di luar kebiasaan.

Sedangkan Kiba sendiri terlihat membisu dari pertama Fuga muncul. Dia juga sangat tekejut seperti Koneko rasakan apa lagi setelah mengetahui kekuatan besar yang dimiliki opeh Fuga_. "Ja-jadi ini Fuga-san yang sebenarnya"_batin Kiba_._

Issei kemudian datang di saat sudah setengah terlambat dan langsung merasa heran melihat Koneko kalah tanpa tergores sedikitpun. "Sensei, jurus apa yang aku pakai itu? Aku lihat tidak ada tanda-tanda terkena sebuah jurus" ucap Issei yang terlihat binggung_._

"Aku hanya menyentuh kepalanya saja" sahut Fuga apa adanya yang langsung membuat Issei membuka mulut dengan lebar. "YANG BENAR SAJA? MUDAH SEKALI TAPI KALAU AKU HARUS MATI-MATIAN MELAWAN YURA-SENPAI TADI, BENAR-BENAR TIDAK ADIL" semprot Issei yang terlihat tak terima sementara Kiba terlihat waspada dengan tangan yang memegang pedang dengan kuat.

_"_Hayaa...iyaa... Kau lawan dia, aku mau istirahat sebentar" ucap Fuga sambil menujuk Kiba lalu segera minggir.

Issei sekarang malah terlihat kurang enak badan "Lagi-lagi aku yang dapat pekerjaan berat. Tadi Bhisop, sekarang Knight lalu nanti apa lagi? Keadaan saat ini sungguh merugikanku lalu kapan aku bisa meremas opai?!" rintih Issei mendramalisir.

"Nanti pas game ini selesai" sahut Fuga santai sambil bersandar ditembok sebari menutup mata.

Semangat Issei langsung meledak-ledak seperti ledakan bom atom. "Ooo benarkah itu? Kalau begitu akan kukalahkan Kiba dalam waktu singkat!" serunya. **_"Doragon Boost!"_**Issei meningkatkan kekuatannya sepuluh kali lipat dari sebelumnya sehingga kekuatanya setara dengan kekuatan Knight Kiba yang sekarang.

"Bersiaplah Issei-san!" ucap Kiba lalu melesat dan menebas.

**_Trang!_**

Issei menepis pedang Kiba dengan tangan kanannya yang terlapisi armor baja. "Hehe!" tawa Issei dan tangan kirinya juga terlapisi selop baja.**_"Doragon Fist!"_** Issei memukul perut Kiba hingga terpental mundur namun Kiba masih tetap berdiri pada kuda-kudanya.

"Lumayan juga!" ucap Kiba.

Issei melesat secepat Knight Kiba dan langsungn melakukan dua pukulan seperti petinju.

**_Syesh! Syash!_**

Kiba menghindar cepat lalu segera memamfaatkan waktu untuk menebas saat Issei belum menarik tanganya. **_Syesh! _**Issei beruntung mampu menghindar namun sebatan pedang Kiba berhasil merobek bajunya di bagian perutnya.

"Lumayan juga" ucap Issei, "Kalau begitu tahanlah yang ini" ucapnya lagi lalu ia menaikan level kekuatannya setingkat lagi. **_"Boost!"_**Issei melesat cepat dan memukul. **_"Doragon Fist!" Trang! _**Pukulan lurus Issei langsung ditahan dengan menggunakan pedang oleh Kiba.

"Hancurlah!" seru Issei, "HIYAAA!"**_Prang! Puagh! Kroshhh! _**Kiba terlempar mundur lalu menabrak tembok ruangan hingga retak. Kiba K.O.

Pedang hitam Kiba langsung hancur akibat dorongan kuat Issei sehingga pukulan Issei lolos dan mengenai tepat ke wajah Kiba yang membuatnya terlempar.

"Hehe!" Issei kemudian tertawa ringan melihat kemenangannya sedangkan Fuga hanya mendengus saja dan berkata "Hiperbola!".

Fuga kemudian mendekati Issei sambil berjalan pelan namun baru melangkah tiga langkah, dia terkena pukulan keras dari seseorang dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga membuatnya terlempar sangat jauh sampai menembus gedung Academy Ninja dan jatuh dalam posisi duduk tepat di atas meja Hokage.

"Eee! Aku kira kau meteor jatuh" ucap Naruto yang sedang duduk santai di kursi Hokagenya.

"Hayyaaa... pukulan gadis itu lumayan keras juga" ucap Fuga sambil mengusap baju bagian depannya yang sedikit kotor.

"Aah... kau bikin galaw saja" ucap Naruto.

Sementara di tempat Issei, Issei sendiri terlihat menganga melihat gurunya terlempar jauh setelah menerima pukulan dadakan dari gadis beropai besar. "Ri-Rias-senpai!" seru Issei yang melihat Rias yang telah diselimuti aura iblis sangat kuat dan berwarna merah pekat.

Rias datang bersama Momo Hanakai dan sekarang Issei berada dalam posisi terdesak. "Satu lawan lagi telah jatuh dan sekarang mereka hanya tinggal tiga pion" ucap Rias yakin namum Fuga tidak mengalami luka yang serius.

"Jangan terlalu yakin" ucap Fuga yang telah berdiri terbalik di langit-langit ruangan bersama Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sensei!" seru Issei.

Tubuh Fuga sekarang telah diselimuti aliran petir yang sangat kuat mengitari sekelilingnya sedangkan tubuh Naruto telah diselimuti aura emas transparan yang terlihat seperti uap air dan Sasuke telah masuk ke mode Susano'o level satu. "Issei, sekarang saatnya kau mencoba jurus itu" ucap Naruto.

"Oke sensei!" sahut Issei lalu ia membangkitkan energynya dalam jumlah besar dan siap menembakkannya ke arah Rias dan Momo.

Rias maupun Momo langsung mengambil kuda-kuda bertahan namun itu sudah sangat terlambat. Naruto, Fuga, Sasuke dan Issei telah mengepung mereka berdua dari empat arah. "Check Mate!" seru Fuga.

Rias mengetahui dirinya kalah power kemudian dirinya memilih menyerah. "Aku menyerah dan melawanpun akan sia-sia. Kalian memang orang-orang yang kuat" ucap Rias.

"Rias-sama!" seru Momo yang tak habis pikir dengan masternya.

Pihak Naruto kemudian menurunkan level kekuatan mereka sampai normal. "Pilihan yang pintar" ucap Fuga.

"Selesai sudah!" seru Naruto, "Sesuai dengan perjanjian bahwa Rias-senpai akan bergabung dengan pihak kami" ujarnya lagi dam sepertinya Issei terlihat sedang bahagia walau dia batal untuk menembakan energy naganya yang Ddraig bilang level kekuatannya mampu menghapuskan pakaian seluruh wanita di Kuoh.

"Aku selalu menepati janji. Lalu siapa saja yang kau inginkan?" tanya Rias dan Issei langsung menjawab mendahului Naruto.

"Rias-senpai, Koneko-chan dan Akeno-senpai" ucap Issei spontan.

"Hayaaa... dasar otak mesum!" umpat Fuga.

Naruto juga menambahkan "Kami ingin Kiba juga dan bebaskan pelayanmu yang lain" ujarnya.

"Baiklah!" sahut Rias.

"Rias-senpai!" tegur Momo.

Rias sepertinya sudah siap untuk kalah dari awal pertarungan karena ia tau lawannya bukanlah manusia biasa dan hari ini adalah hari pertama dalam sejarah periblisan bahwa iblis kelas tinggi ditaklukan oleh manusia. "Tidak apa, Hanakai. Ini adalah sebuah konsekuensi" ucap Rias. Dia tak habis pikir karena dirinya sekarang malah menjadi budak dari manusia.

Naruto lalu tersenyum kemudian berkata "Aku hanya ingin menjadikan kalian semua teman dan bukanlah budak atau sebagainya. Aku ingin memberi contoh kepada semuanya kalau iblis dan manusia bisa hidup harmonis" ucapnya tulus lalu tersenyum kembali.

Rias maupun Momo langsung tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto dan mereka tak mampu bicara apapun lagi.

"Hayaa... sudah selesai ayo kita pulang!" ucap Fuga.

"Fuga benar" imbuh Sasuke.

Fuga dan Sasuke kemudian hendak pergi namun segera dihentikan oleh suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar di langit.**"Kalian jangan pergi dulu. Aku sudah menunggu lama kesempatan ini dimana Rias Gremory menyadari sebenarnya kekuatan dari Tiga Sang Terpilih untuk menyelamatkan dunia****_" _**suara itu terdengar layaknya gemuruh petir.

Semuanya lalu berhamburan keluar menuju lapangan latihan kemudian menatap ke langit dan kebetulan juga Akeno baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya. "Ara ara..." celoteh Akeno.

"Ada yang datang" ucap Rias yang menyadari kekuatan tak terbatas mulai mendekat, sedangkan SaFuNaru terlihat tenang sementara Issei terlihat tegang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang datang, Sensei?" tanya Issei kepada ketiga gurunya yang sekarang berada di hadapannya bersama Rias Gremory.

"Diam dan lihatlah siapa yang datang, apakah kawan atau lawan" sahut Fuga.

Sosok berjubah hitam dan bersayap hitam kemudian turun dari langit yang gelap berawan mengunakan tali yang terikat di pinggang. Sosok itu turun perlahan hingga kakinya menapak ke tanah. "Aku datang membawa pesan dari Tuhan" ucap sosok itu yang tiada lain adalah Malaikan Kematian.

SaFuNaru terlihat menyitkan matanya karena heran mengapa Malaikan bersayap turun dengan sebuah tali. Di lain pihak, selain SaFuNaru mereka terlihat serius.

"Inikan Dewa Kematian itu? Hanyaa... kenapa datangnya dengan cara yang aneh begitu" ucap Fuga.

"Aku merasa dunia sudah semakin aneh ttebayo!" imbuh Naruto.

"Aku ingin pulang" ucap Sasuke.

Malaikat Kematian yang ada dihadapan semuanya lalu berkata sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kebingungan semuanya. "Aku ke sini untuk memberitahukan sesuatu kepada kalian semua dan aku sengaja turun dengan tali karena kedua sayapku sedang capek" ucapnya dan langsung membuat Fuga menepak jidatnya sedangkan yang lainnya langsung sweatdrop.

"Hayaa... aku tidak tau kalau Dewa juga memiliki rasa humor yang payah" gerutu Fuga.

Issei kemudian mendekati Fuga lalu berbisik "Sensei, tadi kau bilang dia itu Dewa. Apa Dewa itu berbahaya?" tanyanya pelan lalu Fuga langsung menjawab dan didengarkan oleh semuanya.

"Dewa adalah penghuni surga dan Malaikat juga penghuni Surga. Jadi kurang lebih sama dan setiap Mahluk Suci ciptaan Tuhan ada tingkatannya masing-masing" jelas Fuga.

Naruto lalu menambahkan "Dan Dewa Kematian yang mengambil wujud tengkorak berjubah yang ada dihadapan kita sekarang ini mampu mencabut nyawamu walau kau sempat dikatakan memiliki kekuatan yang mampu menghancurkan Tuhan ttebayoo".

"Ja-jangan menakut-nakuti, sensei!" ucap Issei yang malah menjadi ketakutan.

"Ada apa Dewa Kematian mendatangi kami?" akhirnya Sasuke bertanya sementara Rias terlihat bisu karena baru kali ini melihat Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa yang sesungguhnya. Rias merasakan aura dari Sang Malaikan yang membuat dirinya tak ada apa-apanya.

Dewa Kematian itu berkata "Oo... Jadi kalian tau aku ini Dewa Kematian!".

SaFuNaru langsung menepak jidat masing-masing sementara yang lainnya terus terlihat tegang. "Ya jelas saja ketahuan karena datang dengan wujud seperti yang ada di film-film" gerutu Fuga.

Shinigami itu lalu tertawa ringan sebentar lalu menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya "Haha... Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke! Aku yang memanggil kalian datang ke kota ini. Sebelumnya di dunia Akhirat, Lucifer yang telah mati akibat perang antara tiga fraksi yaitu Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh melarikan diri lalu melompat ke sumur reinkarnasi dan lahir menjadi manusia yang berbahaya. Karena dia lahir menjadi manusia maka ini sudah menjadi urusan manusia dan langit hanya bisa memberi petunjuk saja" ujarnya.

"Dunia ini memang benar-benar kacau ttebayo" ucap Naruto.

Rias, Akeno dan Issei masih tetap diam tanpa bicara sedikitpun dan hanya memperhatikan pembicaraan antara Sang Shinigami dengan SaFuNaru.

Sang Shinigami menambahkan pembicaraannya lagi "Aku akan memberikan sedikit bantuan untuk kalian bertiga" ucapnya lalu menatap Sasuke terlebih dahulu. "Aku akan memberikan senjataku dan kekuatanku untukmu" ucapnya kepada Sasuke.

Sang Shinigami kemudian memanggil senjata abadinya yaitu sebuah sabit besar yang langsung muncul ditangannya. Sebuah sabit besar yang gagang panjangnya berbentuk tulang dan keseluruhan berwarna merah darah. Sang Shinigami melemparnya ke arah Sasuke **_Wussh! _**Sasuke menangkapnya dengan tangan kirinya lalu ia menerima kekuatan dan informasi saat dia bersentuhan dengan sabit itu. "Death Scythe heh!" dengus Sasuke lalu segera ia mencoba senjata itu dangan melakukan sedikit putaran di atas kepalanya kemudin menebas ke depan **_Sweesh!_**

Gerakan memotong rumput dari Sasuke membuat Rias, Akeno dan Issei langsung merinding di tempat. "Sensei mengerikan" ucap Issei.

"Senjata yang bagus, entah berapa iblis yang akan aku hapus dengan senjata ini!" ucap Sasuke. Dihapus dalam arti disucikan atau dinetralkan kembali menuju akhirat.

Sang Shinigami kemudian menatap Naruto lalu melempar sebuah Orb magma dari tangannya dan Naruto menangkapnya tanpa terbakar.

"Nice power ttebayo" ucap Naruto. Sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto juga langsung menperoleh informasi saat bersentuhan dengan senjatanya lalu ia juga mencobanya.

Orb di tangan Naruto langsung berubah menjadi harmer yang besar. Ia kemudian memutar harmer besar itu di sisi kanannya sebentar lalu membenturkannya ke lantai. **_Blarrh! _**Sibakan itu sanggup mengoncangan bumi di sekitarnya. Dia kemudian mengangkat harmernya lalu langsung berubah menjadi cambuk dan berubah lagi menjadi handcanon sebuah meriam mini yang menyatu dengan tangan, cocok untuk menembakan bomb bijuu yang berakumulasi dengan magma. "Pandora Orb!" ucap Naruto lalu memasukan Orb merah bara itu ke dalam tangannya.

Kini giliran Fuga dan Sang Shinigami lalu menatap ke arahnya. "Aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang kau pasti sukai" ucap Sang Shinigami lalu memanggil sebuah katana yang dominan berwarna putih dari sarung hingga gagangnya. Shinigami itu langsung melemparnya ke arah Fuga dan langsung ditangkapnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Arondight, sebuah katana yang memiliki berat yang tidak normal" ucap Fuga.

"Cobalah!" ucap Sang Shinigami.

Fuga memasang kuda-kudanya dan siap menarik katananya dari sarungnya lalu ia urung melakukan percobaan. "Tidak jadi!" ucapnya singkat dan membuat semua kawannya jatuh ke bawah.

"Padahal aku sangat penasaran, Fuga-sensei!" ucap Issei.

Sang Shinigami kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi sekarang. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali sekarang dan selamat berjuang untuk kalian semua" ucapnya lalu naik dengan tali yang ia gunakan saat turun kemudian menghilang setelah melewati awan.

"Ayo pulang!" ucap Sasuke kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Ara ara... Hari ini sangat menegangkan sekali, aku ingin berendam lagi di kediaman Hyodo-kun" celoteh Akeno sehingga membuat Issei langsung bersemangat.

"Yoo! Aku juga ikut" ucap Issei.

"Ara ara..boleh saja asal Naruto-kun juga ikut" ucap Akeno yang langsung membuat Naruto menjadi hilang semangat.

Issei lalu menatap ke arah Naruto dan memelas seperti kucing "Senseiii...".

"Tidak mau!" bantah Naruto langsung.

Fuga lalu mendengus "Heh!" lalu ia pergi mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi dan Naruto segera menghentikan mereka berdua. "Fuga! Sasuke! Kalian mau kemana? Jalan pulangnya ada padaku dattebayo" ucap Naruto.

Fuga dan Sasuke langsung murung lesu karena mereka baru sadar kemana jalan pulangnya.

**_-Empat jam kemudian-_**

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Issei, Asia, Sona, Shinra, Naruto, Fuga, dan Sasuke sedang berkumpul di atas atap kediaman Hyodo. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil memandangi langit senja. Naruto yang tadinya sempat melamun sambil berdiri memandang langit, mengucapkan sesuatu kepada seluruh rekannya yang sedang berdiri di sekitarnya "Aku akan menamai perkumpulan kita ini dengan nama Akatsuki" ujarnya karena mengingat kembali tentang Nagato, Konan dan Yahiko.

"Kenapa memakai nama itu?" tanya Sasuke lansung.

Naruto langsung menjawab "Aku ingin nama itu dikagumi di sini. Setidaknya aku bisa meberikan kebanggaan untuk Nagato di langit sana" ucapnya lalu Sasuke enggan berkonentar lagi.

Yang lainnya sepertinya setuju dengan nama 'Akatsuki'. Mereka tampak tidak banyak bicara.

"Akatsuki ya? Sepertinya cukup bagus" ucap Rias sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Akeno juga ikut berkomentar "Ara ara... aku ikuti apapun yang boss katakan" ucapnya sambil menatap Naruto dengan lirikan genit. Sedangkan Rias terlihat tak habis pikir karena statusnya yang sekarang malah menjadi bawahan.

Di sisi lain, Sona terlihat mengeluarkan aura persaingan kerena terus melihat Akeno yang melirik pujaan hatinya dengan tatapan genit. _"Kurang ajar!" _geram Sona dalam hatinya.

Issei yang selalu berada di sisi Naruto langsung memprotes dan protesnya itu mengarah ke Fuga. "Dan sekarang yang paling penting, kapan aku meremas OPAI SENSEIII!" protesnya.

Asia yang selalu berada di sisi Issei langsung angkat bicara. Sambil memejamkan mata ia bertaka dengan cepat "Issei-san selalu ingin meremas opai kalau begitu akan aku kabulakan" ucapnya. Asia lalu hendak membuka baju namun langsung dihentikan oleh gurunya."Jangan bertindak bodoh!" seru Fuga dan Asia terus memejamkan matanya. Sementara Issei terlihat kehabisan kata melihat aksi yang ingin dilakukan oleh Asia.

"Bu-bu-kan... ti-tidak Asia" ucap Issei gerogi namun otaknya telah penuh dengan hayalan mesum tapi tubuhnya sepertinya menolak untuk mendekap Asia.

Fuga lalu segera memanggil Issei untuk menghentikan pikiran buruk Issei. "Issei, aku ini orang yang menepati janji" ucapnya.

"Jadi oppai siapa yang akan aku remas? Aku ingin opai yang besar hehe" ucap Issei yang membuat ngeri semuanya kecuali SaFuNaru yang dari tadi terlihat santai. "Cepat putuskan, Sensei" ucapnya lagi.

"Untuk hal seperti ini biar Fuga saja yang menyelesaikannya ttebayo" ucap Naruto yang memilih lepas tangan untuk mengatasi Issei yang super mesum itu.

Fuga lalu mengambil sebuah box dan memberikannya ke pada Issei. "Kau ingin meremas opai kan? Jadi cepat buka boxnya!" serunya.

Dengan penuh antusias, Issei membuka boxnya lalu menemukan sesuatu yang membuat semangatnya langsung surut hingga dasar. "Masa aku deberikan boneka silikon yang mirip Akeno-senpai sih dan sialnya terlihat seperti asli" ucap Issei lesu.

"Aku selalu menepati janji" ucap Fuga santai lalu memejamkan mata sedangkan Akeno hanya tersenyum genit saja dan berkata "Aku juga ingin bonekanya Naruto-kun" ucapnya yang langsung membuat Naruto turun jabatan.

"Sial" keluh Naruto.

Seketika itu juga Issei langsung merintih keras "LANGIT SENJA YANG INDAH! KAPAN ISSEI YANG MALANG INI BISA MEREMAS OPAI SUNGGUHAN HAYA TTEBAYO HEH!" rintih Issei penuh haru sehingga berhasil membuat Asia menjadi terharu.

"Sial dia memakai semua kata yang sering kita ucapkan tebayo" keluh Naruto yang melihat Issei yang sedang meratapi langit seperti seorang pengemis.

"Heh!" dengus Sasuke.

"Haaya... tinggalkan saja dia" ucap Fuga sementara yang lainnya terlihat tertawa kecil kecuali Koneko.

Dan Issei berteriak kembali "AKU INGIN MEREMAS OPAI SEKARANG JUGAAA!"

**_PLANG! _**Kali ini kepala Issei dipukul keras dengan raket oleh Asia. "Itai! Sakit Asia-chan" rintihnya dengan muka cemberut sambil jongkok.

"Issei-san nakal toh" ucap Asia.

"Kalau begitu biar ga rugi aku remas opaimu ya, Asia-chan!" ucap Issei lalu ia segera mendapat pukulan lagi dan sekarang dari Fuga.

**_Bruagh!_** Fuga memukul kepala Issei menggunakan peti mati lalu berkata sedikit tajam "Jangan coba-coba menyentuh murid kesayanganku!" ucapnya yang langsung membuat Issei menjadi ngeri.

"Sekali-kali Issei harus dihukum" ucap Asia mendukung gurunya dan membuat Issei kembali merintih.

"Kenapa semua Senseiku begitu kejam. Aauuuuu!" rintihnya sambil menatap bulan sabit yang baru saja terbit.

Semua orang lalu tertawa lepas kecuali Sasuke dan Koneko, semuanya melihat tinggah Issei yang seperti anjing kesepian kemudian seekor burung gagak mendarat di pundak Sasuke sambil bersuara lantang "Ahhoaaakkk!".

**_Aaaahhooaaaaaakkkkk!_**

Gagak itu kembali terbang ke langit lalu berputar-putar di atas para Akatsuki yang baru saja terlahir kembali dengan wajah-wajah yang berbeda.

Season One End.

Nantikan The Exorcist Two dengan sabar karena masih dalam proses pembuatan dan ini akan lama mengingat banyak kesibukan Kurawa.

Bocoran kisahnya,

Di sebuah reruntuhan kastil kuno, di ruangan tanpa pencahayaan sedikitpun dan hanya tertembus sedikit cahaya bulan melewati jendela. Di ruangan tersebut seseorang mulai berbicara dengan seorang kawannya.

"Mereka bertiga akhirnya memunculkan jati dirinya" ucap seseorang yang hanya terlihat bayangannya saja dan sedang duduk di kursi yang terlihat seperti singgasana.

Seseorang lalu berjalan mendekati cahaya bulan lalu kaki orang itu mulai terlihat jelas dan hanya bagian kakinya saja. Orang ini mengenakan sepatu kulit berwarna biru. "Apa perlu aku membunuh mereka sekarang?" tanya orang itu.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita bermain dengan mereka terlebih dahulu agar lebih gereget" ucap orang yang duduk di kursi dan hanya terlihat bayangan hitamnya saja.

"Terserah katamu" ucap orang yang hanya terlihat kakinya saja kemudian orang itu berbalik sehingga memperlihatkan sarung katananya yang berwarna biru karena terkena sinar bulan.

Orang yang duduk di dalam kegelapan ruangan reruntuhan kastil kuno mulai berkata lagi "Tiga sekawan itu memiliki kekuatan yang lumayan gereget!".

Thank untuk semuanya karena udah selalu mengikuti kisah ini, ditunggu kelanjutannya ya.


End file.
